La beauté des âmes
by Hyperion13
Summary: Toujours affecté par le départ de son frère et la mort de Bobby, un meutre mène Sam à Rochester.
1. Une affaire étrange

Coucou, me revoici pour une nouvelle fiction !!! C'est la suite directe de "And I could save you" mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous ne l'avez pas lu je vous mets le résumé !! Pour ceux qui l'ont déja lu passez directement au premier chap !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!

^ o ^ Hyperion13

_________________________________________________

_**Résumé de And I could save you:**_

Il ne reste plus que quelques mois à Dean avant de rejoindre les flammes de l'enfer. Cependant Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère et veut le délivrer de son pacte.

Alors qu'il cherche en vain un moyen de le sauver Sam fait la rencontre d'un étrange chaman. Celui-ci lui promet alors de tout faire pour l'aider. Et pour cela, il réalise un rituel, où il parvient à obtenir le nom du démon qui détient son contrat. Il se nomme Arhiman.

Cependant lorsque Dean, manque de peu de mourir suite à ce rituel, Sam apprend de Bobby, que ce rituel était en fait un leurre. Le chaman avait en fait lié l'esprit du démon à son frère. Par conséquent Arhiman peut interagir avec Dean, en s'introduisant dans sa tête, et même lui transmettre ces propres pouvoirs.

Après de nombreuses péripéties pour tenter de retrouver ce démon et essayer de le tuer, les frères parviennent, grâce à l'aide de Missouri à le retrouver pour le tuer. Et Bobby disparait.

Le jour J, les winchester se rendent dans un cimetière où ils tentent de tendre une embuscade à Arhiman. Cependant le démon n'est pas seul et les choses se compliquent.  
Pourtant in extremis, malgré ses blessures Dean parvient à tuer deux des trois démons présents. C'est alors que Jack Brick accompagné de deux autres chasseurs arrivent et aide Dean à se débarrasser d'Arhiman pour toujours.

Puis à bout de force, Dean sombre dans l'inconscience pendant que Sam continue de se vider de son sang.

Dessus et énervé de la perte de l'un des leurs, les chasseurs les abandonne là agonisant.

Quelques jours plus tard, on retrouve les frères à l'hôpital se remettant de leurs blessures. Mais c'est avec tristesse qu'ils apprennent la mort de Bobby.

Environ quatre semaines après ses évènements Sam reprend la chasse mais Dean lui n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

Un soir, en rentrant Sam découvre une lettre de son frère. Une lettre où il lui dit au revoir.

______________________________

_**Chapitre 1: Une affaire étrange**_

Le soleil éclairait de ces rayons la petite ville de Rochester. Des enfants jouaient dans le parc en face de l'école pendant que d'autres s'agglutinaient près du marchand de glace. Tous, semblaient si heureux et pourtant. Pourtant non loin de là, était assise une jeune femme aux yeux humides et aux mains tremblantes. Elle écrivait quelque chose. Puis d'un geste brusque, sortit une arme de son sac à main. Une dernière fois, elle regarda la bague qui ornait son annulaire et tira.  
Son corps retomba sur le sol sous les cris affolés des personnes qui se trouvaient là.

La police arriva sur les lieux une dizaine de minutes après l'incident. Des hommes sécurisèrent le périmètre puis examinèrent le corps.

Le sheriff Jerry Still, sur place le premier, s'approcha de la victime et pris le bout de papier qui flottait près du corps ensanglanté. Ce qu'il lut le fit frissonner.  
J'ai tuer mon mari. Que dieu me pardonne. Qu'il me pardonne. Adieu

Il rangea le papier dans une pochette en plastique et désigna l'agent Todd pour qu'il aille inspecter chez elle. Finalement ayant conclu au suicide, ils emportèrent le corps a là morgue.

* * *

Sam se trouvait au Truely's bar lorsqu'il entendit deux hommes parlés d'un crime ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il se rapprocha d'eux pour mieux les entendre. Cette acte anodin en soi le fit sourire légèrement car il se sentait comme une commère qui écoute au porte à l'affût de la moindres infos sensationnelles à glaner.

- La pauvre fille s'est tirée une balle en pleine tête, dit le premier homme.  
- Quelle triste façon de finir. rétorqua le second.  
- Ouais et tu sais pas le pire !  
- Non, racontes ! l'encouragea-t-il.  
- En allant fouiller chez elle, la police a découvert le corps de son mari baignant dans son propre sang et brulé au troisième degré par d'étranges marques.  
- Quel genre de marques ?  
- Eh, je ne suis pas flic, je ne fais que te répéter ce que j'ai entendu à la radio ce matin.

Sam sortit du bar.  
Grâce à son ordinateur, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour obtenir le nom de la ville où avait eu lieu cette histoire. Il n'y avait peut-être rien de surnaturel la dessous mais ça valait quand même le coup d'aller voir.

Le regard concentré sur la route, Sam laissait vagabonder ses pensées.  
Quatre semaines déjà que son frère était parti en lui laissant une simple lettre d'adieu. Quatre semaines que Bobby était mort. Quatre semaines qu'il enchainait chasse sur chasse pour oublier un peu. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus Sam en voulait à son frère. Il lui en voulait d'avoir disparu du jour au lendemain, il lui en voulait d'avoir encore une fois agi comme un égoïste. Mais par-dessus tout, il culpabilisait.  
Pourquoi avait-il entraîner Bobby dans son combat pour sauver son frère? Pourquoi n'avait il pas su trouver les mots pour apaiser les peines de Dean et le retenir? Pourquoi… tant de doutes et de questions emplissaient son esprit qu'il devait difficile d'en faire abstraction en cet instant.

Il arriva à Rochester en fin de journée. Epuisé par toute cette route, il s'installa dans le premier motel qu'il trouva.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se rendit à l'institut médico-légal de la ville.  
Il arriva à l'accueil et se présenta à une jeune secrétaire qui le conduisit immédiatement au médecin légiste.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Petersen du FBI - dit-t-il en brandissant sa carte - Pouvez-vous me montrer le corps d' Eric Pratt ?  
- Le FBI, ici !  
- On est en collaboration avec la police sur cette affaire mais je ne peux vous en dire plus, vous comprenez? Mentit très habilement Sam.  
- Oui, biensur. Attendez…  
L'homme chercha quelques instants puis sortit le tiroir correspondant.  
- Cet homme est mort d'hémorragie causée par un poignard, il y a environ trente six heures. Aussi j'ai relevé des traces de brulures un peu partout sur le corps et …  
L'homme s'arrêta brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Sam.  
- Il y avait des marques à l'endroit des brulures mais elles ont …disparues ! s'étonna le médecin.  
- Est ce que vous en avez fait une description dans votre rapport?  
Il retourna vers son bureau.  
- Il y avait des sortes de traces de mains. Elles étaient comme gravées dans la chair et dans l'os.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Demanda Sam  
- Humm…je ne sais pas, mais je peux au moins vous dire qu'il faut avoir une sacrée force pour pouvoir faire ça.  
- Puis-je voir le corps de Lisa Pratt?  
Le médecin sortit le tiroir voisin.  
- Cette femme est morte il y a vingt quatre heures d' une balle qui a traversé les lobes temporaux de part en part réduisant ainsi le cerveau en… énonça l'homme sans se soucier du fait que l'agent en face de lui ne désirais pas forcément connaître tous les détails.  
- Ok c'est bon, je vois ! Avez-vous remarqué autre chose de suspect?  
- Non, rien!  
- Je vous remercie. Si vous avez du nouveau appelez-moi. dit Sam en tendant une carte au médecin.

Il sortit de la morgue un peu désorienté par ce qu'il venait de voir et surpris de la tournure des évènements. Cette affaire était très étrange. Lisa Pratt qui se suicide après avoir tué son mari. Et les marques qui disparaissent. Finalement c'était peut-être bien dans ses cordes.

Il fallait qu'il fouille chez les victimes mais avant il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur ces étranges marques de mains.

* * *

Les heures passaient et pourtant, la pile de livres qui se trouvaient devant Sam ne désemplissaient pas. Il se leva pour se dégourdirent les jambes quand ils croisa une vieille connaissance.

- Sam? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Le questionna la jeune femme.  
- Oui, toi tu dois être…  
- Eva! Eh ben, j'ai dû beaucoup changer pour que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ! Dit-elle en plaisantant.  
Non il ne l'avait pas oublier. Cette fille, il s'en rappelait même assez bien maintenant qu'elle apparaissait devant lui. Pourtant, il resta planté là, l'air hébété avant de dire quelque chose pour dissimuler son malaise.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens?  
- Je travaille dans un petit cabinet d'avocat depuis un an - elle baissa les yeux un instant pour les replacer sur Sam quelques secondes après -et… tu te souviens de Mike?  
Sam réfléchit un instant avant de répondre:  
- Oui, c'est le type avec qui tu sortait à l'époque.  
- C'est ça. J'me suis marié avec lui il y a quelques mois.  
Félicitation fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire avant qu'il entende la question à laquelle lui ne souhaitait pas répondre.  
- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis… enfin…  
- Depuis la mort de Jess, tu peux le dire, ça ne me dérange pas. Je- il fit mine de regarder sa montre-… écoutes je suis content de t'avoir revu mais là il faut vraiment que j'y aille.  
- Ok, vas-y, tiens j'te laisses mon numéro, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir qu'on se revoit, pour discuter. dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque le cœur triste. Car même si cette histoire remontait à plus de deux ans maintenant, elle était toujours là bien présente, comme une blessure partiellement cicatrisée. Et il suffisait d'un petit quelque chose comme cette rencontre pour la rouvrir.

Quelques minutes après Sam arriva devant chez les Pratt. Il avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et découpa les scellés de la police avant de crocheter la serrure.  
L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt jeune et moderne. Il y avait du mobilier design et des couleurs de partout. Donc à première vue tout était normal, si biensur on faisait abstraction de tout le sang qui recouvrait le sol du salon.

Sam sortit l' EMF et commença son exploration. Une fois dans la cuisine, l'objet se mit à grésiller sans que rien pourtant ne semble suspect. Il poursuivait alors son avancée en passant au premier étage lorsqu'une porte claqua subitement.  
Il redescendit tout suite mais ne vit rien. Les sens en alerte, il marcha à pas de loup dans le salon.

C'est alors que des spectres noirs se formèrent devant ses yeux. Ils s'approchèrent de lui en prenant formes humaines.  
Elles lui murmurèrent des choses au creux de l'oreille:  
- Tu ne dois pas rester là. Va t-en. Ceci est un avertissement.

En disparaissant à nouveau, l'un d'eux toujours sous forme humaine apposa sa main sur l'abdomen de Sam qui lâcha un petit cri étouffé.

Pourquoi lui avaient-ils dit cela et pourquoi étaient ils apparus là maintenant ?

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking du motel, son regard se figea car une voiture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien y était garée.


	2. Le retour

**Salut, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Hyperion13 ^ o ^**

**____________________________________________**

_**Chapitre 2: Le retour**_

Sam se précipita dans sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec son frère. Il s'arrêta un instant hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis opta pour la passivité pour commencer.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu saignes… dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Mais le cadet s'éloigna en le repoussant, tirant sur sa blessure par la même occasion. Il partit dans la salle de bain et en revint avec quelques serviettes.

- Sam ?

- Tu viens de te souvenir que t'avais un frère ou t'es là parce que t'en avais marre d'être tout seul ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ok, ça commence bien, répliqua l'aîné pour lui-même.

- Comme tu vois j'me débrouilles très bien sans toi, alors… tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, j'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Ah oui je vois ça!

Il se rattrapa vite, regrettant d'avoir dit cela.

- Je suis désolé Sam. Tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ? ragea-t-il.

- Ecoutes…je repasserai quand tu te seras calmé. Dit l'aîné en partant.

- Ouais fait donc ça !

Sam ne s'attarda pas trop sur le retour de son frère Il ôta son tee-shirt et se plaça face au miroir pour observer sa blessure cependant ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus la moindre égratignure. Plus la moindre trace de sang.

Il se rassit incrédule sur son lit.

Dean se prit une chambre énervé du comportement de son frère. D'accord il ne s'attendait pas à de chaudes retrouvailles mais quand même, il aurait espéré que Sam aurait compris son geste. Mais non, au lieu de ça il l'avait emballé sans même l'avoir regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement. Vingt minutes plus tard il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son frère. Cependant il n'était pas là. Sachant d'avance qu'il ne répondrait pas à son portable, il monta dans sa voiture et partit à sa recherche.

Sam, lui, était allé tôt ce matin chez les Pratt. Comme la veille, il avait inspecté chaque pièce avec l'EMF mais cette fois, rien ne s'était passé. Il était ensuite parti à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches en espérant ne pas revoir Eva.

Après avoir parcourut des centaines de pages sans trouver la moindre explication à tout ce qui se passait, il s'était arrêté un instant, repensant à toutes ses fois où il avait appelé Bobby pour lui demander des infos sur des démons, sur des légendes et diverses autres choses, à toutes ces fois où il lui avait été d'un bon conseil lorsqu'il se disputait avec son frère, à toutes ses fois où…

Il avait réalisé alors, les yeux embués, que le vieux chasseur lui manquait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Voulant s'accorder une pause pour manger un bout, et surtout après qu'il ait envoyer un message sur le téléphone de Dean pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, il referma les livres et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Se scrutant l'un l'autre, aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer.

Mais une fois la serveuse revenue avec leurs commandes le cadet brisa enfin la glace.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question hier soir.

L'ainé soupira.

- Quoi, alors tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais?- Il attendit une éventuel réponse de son frère mais son silence parla à sa place - Je suis là pour toi.

Sam leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur son frère.

- Ne fais pas l'étonné ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels?

- Parce que… je t'en veux, voila pourquoi! J'aurai pu t'aider mais non, tu ne m'as pas laisser le faire! Au lieu de ça t'es parti sans te demander une seconde ce que je ressentirais!

Tu t'es conduit comme un putain de lâche.

- Je suis désolé Sam.

Dean avait dit cela avec une telle sincérité dans la voix qu'on ne pouvait douter de lui. C'était une excuse qui venait du plus profond de lui-même, une excuse qu'on ne pouvait refuser, que Sam ne put ignorer.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis là si t'as un problème tout comme toi tu l'as toujours été quand j'en avait un.

- Ok message reçu p'tit frère.

Dean termina de manger sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Quelques part par cette après-midi ensoleillée, une jeune femme était assise dans sa voiture au bord d'un belle prairie . Elle contemplait le paysage les yeux rougis par les pleurs et par le désespoir.

Elle prit son sac à main et en plus d'une arme en sortit une photo sur laquelle on pouvait la voir au côté d'un jeune homme souriant et plein de vie.

Elle versa une dernière larme pour celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout avant de prendre son révolver et de le placer sur sa tempe.

Son corps fut retrouver quelques heures plus tard pas des touristes qui étaient de passage dans la vallée.

* * *

Le reste de l'après midi pour les Winchester c'était déroulé de façon assez banale.

Quand ils avaient eut fini de manger, et après que Sam ait fait un compte rendu détaillé de son affaire à Dean, ils s'étaient rendu à la bibliothèque pour explorer les derniers livres qu'ils restaient.

Parcourant les dernières pages, Dean trouva un semblant d'explication. Il découvrit que les traces de mains étaient en fait l'œuvre d'entités qui établissaient un lien entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Cependant il ne savait pas de quelle entité il s'agissait, quelles sortes de lien ils utilisaient, pourquoi ils s'en prenaient de cette façon au victime et surtout comment s'en débarrasser.

Au motel, Malgré l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux, Dean décida de prendre ses affaires et d'emménager dans la chambre de son frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait bafouiller quelque chose pour justifier la présence de deux lits. Mais Dean avait compris, et même si Sam se refusait de l'avouer, il savait qu'il avait espéré chaque jour qu'il revienne.

- Au fait Sam, ta blessure, ça va mieux? Demanda l'aîné lorsqu'il aperçut les serviettes ensanglantées qui se trouvaient dans la poubelle.

- Euh… c'est très étrange parce que j'ai plus rien! dit le cadet en soulevant son tee-shirt.

- Oh ! Et t'as une idée de ce qui s'est passé?

- Non, je sais juste qu'ils n'ont pas apprécier que je sois là…

- Et toi tu y retournes le lendemain après ça? Soit t'es suicidaire, soit t'aimes prendre des risques, et là j'avoues, je ne sais plus trop.

- Je voulais comprendre, rien de plus, et puis… n'oublies pas que j'étais tout seul au début. dit Sam en insistant sur la fin.

Cependant, l 'ainé ne releva pas.

- T'as vérifié si la police avait trouvé autres chose?

- Pas encore. Les spectres semblent ne se manifester qu'en pleine nuit alors peut-être qu'en retournant chez les premières victimes…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu aimes prendre des risques. ajouta l'aîné maladroitement.

- T'as une autre idée ? Parce que pour l'instant je ne sais pas à quoi on a affaire et ça m'énerve! grogna le cadet.

- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi tu vérifies les données de la police pendant que moi je vais rendre une petite visite à ces… spectres! Proposa l'ainé en prenant sa veste.

- Dean… ils sont dangereux alors fait attention !

- Promis. répondit-il surpris que son frère malgré les apparences se soucient de lui.

* * *

Dean réussit à entrer facilement dans la maison des Pratt. Tout comme son frère l'avait déjà fait, deux fois, il sortit l'EMF et parcourut chaque pièce. Mais à l'évidence il n'était déjà plu là.

Sam lui de son côté avait réussi à accéder aux fichiers de la police. Il avait découvert l'existence du mot qu'avait laissé Lisa P. avant de se suicider.

Il allait composé le numéro de son frère quand un nouveau fichier fut archivé. Laura Green, jeune femme de 32 ans, avait été retrouvé morte dans sa voiture, une balle dans la tête. Et, lorsque la police s'était rendue chez elle pour prévenir son mari, elle l'avait trouvé mort lui aussi. Comme la première fois, la jeune femme avait donc tuer son mari.

Quand Dean était rentré, Sam lui avait rapporté tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Ils étaient ensuite partis là où on avait retrouvé Laura sans tomber sur aucun indice intéressant. Et enfin, certain que la police avait quitter les lieux depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient rendu chez les Green.

Se souvenant de l'attaque de la veille, Dean avait insisté auprès de son frère pour y aller seul mais celui-ci avait refusé, se montrant encore plus têtu que lui.

Les frères s'étaient donc séparés et avançaient scrutant les moindres recoins de la maison.

Après quelques minutes, Dean arriva dans la pièce où le corps de Thomas Green avait été découvert. Il ne vit rien tout de suite mais quand il se retourna, il remarqua que des spectres noirs s'étaient formés.

Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas se retrouvant ainsi dos au mur. Il essaya d'appeler son frère mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

Ces choses s'approchèrent de lui en prenant forme humaine et tout comme pour Sam ils lui murmurèrent à l'oreille.

- Vous ne devez pas rester là. Allez vous-en ! Ceci est le deuxième avertissement.

- Et alors quoi, au bout de trois on est grillé c'est ça? répliqua Dean avec sarcasme.

- Laissez nous prendre ces âmes, nous ne pouvons f…

C'est à cet instant que Sam réapparu et frappa les spectres maintenant humains avec un tisonnier. Ils s'évaporèrent en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière eux.

- Ils allaient me dire quelque chose quand t'es arrivé. lâcha l'aîné en se laissant retomber par terre.

- Ok, la prochaine fois, j'attendrais qu'ils te tuent avant d'intervenir. ragea le cadet

- Eh le prends pas comme ça, dit-il en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont dit? Demanda Sam sans remarquer que son frère saignait.

- Ah… la même chose qu'à toi.

- Dean ?

- Ah… ils m'ont pas raté en tout cas. Répondit-il en gémissant.

* * *

Une fois au motel, Sam proposa d'aider son frère mais celui refusa et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Dean se plaça face au miroir. Il remarqua que sa blessure s'était refermé d'elle-même. Rien de surprenant si ce n'est que, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus.


	3. Envoûtement

_**Chapitre 3: Envoûtement**_

Il y avait comme une sorte de cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, vestige de la blessure que lui avaient infligé les spectres. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche avant de rejoindre son frère dans la chambre.

Le cadet s'était endormi, visiblement fatigué par ses longues heures passées dans les bouquins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque.

Dean s'assit sur son lit se remémorant le jour où il s'était décidé ou plutôt, on l'avait convaincu de s'éloigner quelques temps de son frère.

Ce jour là avait commencer comme tout les autres, Sam était parti chassé, lui était rester là avachi, regardant un vieux western à la télé n'arrivant pas à oublier les épreuves qu'il avait subi et la mort de Bobby. Mais, en milieu d'après midi, son téléphone avait sonné.

Et une heure plus tard , il se trouvait sur les routes.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

***

Le lendemain, Sam fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable.

- Agent Petersen? Ici le Dr Young de la morgue, vous vous souvenez de moi?

- Euh… oui, oui biensur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit-il la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Hier, j'ai reçu deux nouveau corps, ceux d'un couple, mais je n'ai pu les autopsier que ce matin et… celui de l'homme présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que celles que j'avais observées sur Eric Pratt.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

***

Les frères se présentèrent sur les lieux une demi-heure plus tard.

- Dr Young, voici l'agent Murphy. dit Sam en introduisant Dean.

- Bonjour.

Le médecin tira un compartiment. Dean pâlit d'un coup en apercevant le corps. Sam lui, parut moins dérangé.

- Thomas green, homme de 34 ans mort par perforation du ventricule…du cœur. Le corps est aussi parsemé de nombreuses brûlures et de marques de mains très profondément ancrées dans la chair. décrivit le médecin.

- C'est impressionnant.

- Oui je vous l'accorde.

- A quand remonte la mort? l'interrogea Dean.

- A trente deux heures tout au plus. Et celle de sa femme à vingt heures environ. Comme Lisa Pratt, elle est morte d'une balle dans la tête…

- Ok, merci, si vous voyez quelque chose d'autre vous savez où me joindre, répondit Sam en sortant de la pièce, talonné par Dean.

Les frères rentrèrent au motel pour faire le point.

- Alors, on a un meurtre, celui du mari ensuite le suicide de la femme. dit l'aîné.

- Des traces de mains et des brulures. continua le cadet.

- Sans oublier que la mort est causée par un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et attends…

Dean se leva et attrapa les notes que Sam avait griffonnées sur une feuille.

- L'intervalle entre le meurtre et le suicide est toujours de douze heures !

- Intéressant. On sait aussi que les spectres sont toujours présent sur les lieux, juste après la mort et même après.

- Ils sont dans le coup c'est sûr mais quel est leur rôle exactement, j'en sais rien. Pesta l'aîné en jetant les papiers sur la table.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Si seulement Bobby était encore là…

- C'est sûr, mais attends, j'y penses, tout n'est pas si perdu que ça finalement, lâcha l'aîné.

Il se leva pour se placer face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je… quand je suis parti, j'en ai profité pour trier les affaires de Bobby avec Jo. Et… on a entreposé presque tous ses livres dans une espèce d'arrière salle au Road house.

- T'étais avec elle chez Bobby mais moi par contre tu ne voulais plus me voir, c'est bien ça? Super la façon que t'as d'oublier…, s'énerva légèrement le cadet.

- Hey, arrêtes de penser comme ça. Si je suis parti c'est que j'avais une bonne raison, mais c'est surement pas parce que je ne voulais plus te voir. Je ne serais pas revenu sinon. Dit-il en se plaçant face à son frère.

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un gamin !,répondit-il sans avoir écouté la fin. C'est pas moi qui me suis tiré parce qu'un démon s'en était pris à moi, c'est pas moi qui était complètement déprimé au point de ne plus rien faire…

- Tu vois en fin de compte Sam c'est pas moi le plus égoïste de nous d'eux. Regardes toi d'abord dans un miroir avant d'accuser les autres.

Sam, le regard fulminant, attrapa sa veste, puis sortit en fermant bruyamment la porte.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, et marcha. Le fait que son frère l'ait traiter d'égoïste l'avait ramené quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il se disputait sans arrêt avec son père. L'était-il vraiment? Peut-être bien que oui finalement.

Dean de son côté, ne s'en voulait pas du tout des mots qu'il avait dit à son frère car au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de le faire réagir. Le moment étant très mal choisi pour se soucier du changement d'humeur de Sam, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'affaire qui, selon lui, avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de victimes.

Pourquoi des spectres ne s'en prenaient qu'aux couples et pas aux autres? Qu'est-ce qui les rendaient différents, mis à par le fait d'être marier, et donc plus intéressant?

Il prit l'ordi de son frère et se mit à chercher des articles de journaux qui mentionnaient d'autres cas de ce type ses dernières années.

***

Il y avait eu plusieurs décès s'étendant sur presque un siècle mais étrangement aucune date précise n'était mentionné. Les autorités avaient tenter d'enquêter mais n'avaient pas compris ce qui pouvaient pousser des couples à agir ainsi. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le lien qui unissait tous les crimes. Le Sheriff qui avait enquêté sur le premier décès, un certain Adam Still, avait parlé de malédiction sans que personne ne le croie. A force d'entêtement, il avait était destitué de ses fonctions et enfermé pour folie. Peu avant sa mort, il y a une quinzaine d'années, son petit fils, Jerry Still venait d'être nommé Sheriff de la ville lorsqu'il avait repris l'affaire.

Dean sortit prendre quelque chose au distributeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien avaler de consistant de la journée.

***

Sam avait passé son après-midi à ruminer comme il aimait tant le faire quand quelque chose l'énervait où plutôt quand il ne supportait plus son frère. Il s'était arrêté dans un café, où il avait fait la rencontre d'une charmante jeune femme. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la nuit était tombée, il lui avait dit au revoir et avait rebroussé chemin.

Quand il arriva devant la chambre du motel, il fut presque déçu de voir de la lumière.

Dean, après avoir avalé son sandwich avait appelé Helen pour lui dire qu'ils passeraient pour chercher deux trois bouquins. Cependant, la conversation avait tourné court quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une subite envie de vomir. Il avait alors lâcher son portable et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain, butant au passage dans la poubelle.

Sa crise passée, il s'était rendu dans un fast-food pour manger quelque chose de chaud et là, la même chose s'était produite.

***

Sam aperçut la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Et, en la poussant doucement, il fut surpris de voir son frère assis par terre adossé contre la baignoire.

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre, c'est ça leur deuxième avertissement, balança l'aîné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vomis tout ce que je mange, et ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sinon, toi ça va ? Enchaîna l'aîné.

- Dean, excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, t'avais raison…, dit le cadet en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

- C'est bon, on laisse tomber, ok?

- D'accord, mais… dis moi juste une chose. Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que si t'étais parti c'était que tu avais une bonne raison, alors…

Pourquoi fallait il toujours que Sam analyse à la lettre chaque parole prononcée par son frère ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier.

- Euh… oui mais rien de plus que ce que je t'avais écris. répliqua-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça !

- S'il te plaît…

Dean se releva précipitamment et cracha ses tripes sous le regard inquiet de son petit frère.

Après plusieurs minutes, sentant que c'était fini, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit.

- Hey, ça va mieux ? Demanda le cadet.

- Ouais, super!

- C'est bizarre on a eu la même blessure mais pas les mêmes effets secondaires. dit Sam en s'asseyant.

- A vrai dire, pas tout à fait…sur la mienne, il y avait comme une cicatrice dessus, elle est en forme de croissant de lune. dit l'aîné en lui montrant. Je ne pensais pas que ça signifiait quelque chose. Ajouta t-il

- Je crois savoir ce que c'est…

- Allez vas-y accouches !

- Il s'agit d'une sorte d'envoutement…

- En quoi ça consiste?

- Humm, attends… dit-il en se levant pour prendre son ordinateur.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Dean en voyant la tête que faisait son frère.


	4. Investigations

_**Chapitre 4: Investigations**_

- Alors? Fit Dean en voyant la tête que faisait son frère.

- J'avais raison, il s'agit bien d'un envoutement. Ton symbole est celui de la déesse Séléné. Et le seul moyen de t'en débarrasser est d'attendre la prochaine phase de la lune, lorsqu'elle formera son premier croissant.

- Et quand est-ce que c'est ?

- Théoriquement dans un ou deux jours étant donné qu'hier c'était la pleine lune et alors ta cicatrice disparaitra.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Sam! Il n'existe pas de sortilège de désenvoutement ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?

- Non, ce genre de chose ne fonctionne en général que pour les envoutements puissants, et le tien n'en fait pas parti alors…

- Très bien, j'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et à me nourrir de sucre et de flotte en attendant, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça! rétorqua le cadet.

- Génial, je savais que c'était le bon moment pour revenir, marmonna l'aîné pour lui même.

Humm… dis-moi, tout ça ne te fais pas penser à la magie noire que pratique les sorcières ?

- Si, sauf qu'ici, on n'a pas affaire à ce genre de personnes mais à des spectres. Et puis ils ne font peut-être pas ça pour nous faire du mal mais réellement pour nous avertir… sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te faire ça.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais pas remarquer, c'est vrai, je n'ai passer que quelques heures au dessus de la cuvette de ces putains de toilettes à vomir. Nan, t'as surement raison ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. ragea le plus vieux.

- Dean je suis sérieux. Il faut qu'on arrive à comprendre pourquoi ils agissent comme ça avec nous.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai dit à Helen qu'on allait passer prendre des bouquins au Roadhouse, peut être qu'on trouvera des réponses à nos questions.

* * *

Le bar des chasseurs se trouvait à moins de deux heures de route de Rochester.

Dean avait insisté pour prendre le volant de son impala chérie, malgré les protestations de son frère. Cependant après s'être arrêté pour qu'il puisse aller « se vider » celui-ci s'était installé côté conducteur.

Sam était heureux de revoir son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il était parti. Il ne comprenait pas que Dean se soit réfugié auprès d'autres personnes que lui pour affronter ses problèmes. Et le fait qu'il lui cachait certainement la véritable raison de son départ n'arrangeait en rien les choses. De toute façon, tôt ou tard il trouverait, que son frère le lui dise ou pas pensa-t-il.

Dean se sentait fébrile, un peu étourdi même. Lui aussi était content de retrouver son frère et de pouvoir à nouveau le protéger comme avant. D'ailleurs, devait-il lui cacher la vérité ou lui raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il s'interrogeait , pourtant, il préférait ne rien dire pour le moment, non pas qu'il avait peur de la réaction de son frère mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer que beaucoup de choses avaient changées pour lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Roadhouse, tous les chasseurs se retournèrent. Helen les salua du regard et leur indiqua une table.

Finalement lorsque tout les clients furent servis, elle vint les voir.

- Salut vous deux !

- Bonjour Helen!, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Comment ça va Dean depuis l'autre fois ?

- Humm…, bien, est-ce qu'on peut…

- Oh oui, allez-y, la porte est ouverte. J'ai sorti les livres des cartons et je les mis sur des étagères, ça sera plus simple pour s'y retrouver !

- Merci, dirent-ils ensemble.

- Y a pas de quoi !

Ils s'étaient levés et commençaient à partir lorsqu'elle rétorqua.

- Il est tard, j'ai de la place si vous voulez rester ici cette nuit.

Chose vraie, car, après l'incendie qui avait ravagé le précédent Roadhouse, Helen avait décidé de tout redémarrer et d'en rebâtir un nouveau beaucoup plus grand, sur les ruines de l'ancien.

- Je ne… - commença Dean - … ce sera avec plaisir Helen ! finit Sam non sans une arrière pensée. S'il voulait apprendre la vérité sur le départ de Dean c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer.

- Très bien. Il y a deux lits dans la pièce du fond., si vous me cherchez, je suis au bar.

Ils partirent donc sans remarquer que sur leur passage une personne s'était retourné en les voyant.

* * *

Etant donné que Sam avait si gentiment accepté l'invitation d'Helen comme lui avait fait remarquer son frère, ils décidèrent de commencer les recherche sur place.

Ils trouvèrent des livres intéressants, parlant de sorcellerie, d'envoutements, de spectres et de tas de choses surnaturelles.

Après avoir tourné des dizaines voire des centaines de pages Dean s'écria triomphant:

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose!

Sam releva la tête.

- Les spectres sont en fait des passeurs d'âme. Leur rôle comme leur nom l'indique est de guider des âmes jusqu'au monde des morts. En général ils sont plusieurs pour effectuer cela. Et ils ont quarante heures, durée symbolique, dans notre monde pour s'acquitter de leur tâche.

- Quarante heures, tu dis ? Pourtant ceux qu'on a croisé sont restés beaucoup plus longtemps que ça…enfin je crois ! lança le cadet.

- Ouais, c'est là le hic. Il est dit aussi que les humains ne peuvent communiquer avec eux que s'ils prennent une forme humaine. Et que c'est plutôt mauvais signe.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils ne font ce genre de choses que lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés ou découverts.

- Menacés ? Avant que je ne les vois je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là! Répondit le cadet surpris.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas nous la menace finalement… admit Dean.

- C'est possible… et c'est pour ça qu'ils nous avertiraient. rajouta Sam.

- T'as quelque chose toi?

- Non.

- Ok je vais me reposer un peu, réveilles moi si t'as du nouveau.

Sam poursuivit alors ses recherches.

En feuilletant un des livres, une page attira soudain son attention. Il y était fait mention de la déesse Séléné.

D'après les écrits, cette déesse était si belle, qu'un homme pouvait en tomber amoureux au premier regard. Un jour elle connut ce sentiment sincère, mais consciente que rien ne dure, elle s'était plongée alors, accompagnée de son amant, dans un sommeil éternel afin de garder sa beauté et sa jeunesse pour toujours.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, il était toujours assis à la même place, et ses yeux commençaient de plus en plus à fatiguer. Surtout qu'à part quelques infos sur les sorcières, il n'avait rien obtenu de concret. Sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Salut Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Dit elle en regardant sa montre qui affichait trois heures du matin.

- Je pourrai te retourner la question, Jo, répondit-il.

Il se leva pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'enterrement de Bobby. Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi attirante qu'avant. En effet son jean moulant et son petit chemisier mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes. Sam baissa les yeux comme s'il était gêné.

- Je suis rentrée pour le week-end et toi ?

- On avait besoin des vieux bouquins de Bobby…

- On ?

- Oui, Dean est dans la pièce du fond…

Nul doute qu'elle portait une grande affection à Dean. Et il en ressentit presque un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Vous êtes sur une affaire compliquée ? dit elle en l'interrompant.

- Assez oui…

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Il aurait voulut répondre oui, rien que pour rester un peu plus en sa compagnie mais se ravisa.

- Surtout d'un café, répondit-il

Ils se levèrent et Sam s'assit à une table vide pendant que Jo disparut derrière le comptoir du bar.

Elle revint avec deux tasses bien chaudes quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors comment ça va depuis la mort de Bobby ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant face à Sam.

- Bien … Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que… ça m'a intrigué que tu ne sois pas là quand on a trié ses affaires.

Sam but une autre gorgée de son cocktail brulant sans répondre.

- Parce que c'était un sacré boulot. Ca nous a pris du temps pour en venir à bout. ajouta-t-elle .

Sam se sentit blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

S'il résumait la situation, son frère était parti en lui disant de ne pas le chercher parce qu'il voulait réfléchir et là, il apprenait qu'il était allé au Roadhouse après son départ.

Dans le fond n'était-ce pas à cause d'une seule et unique personne que Dean était parti ?

C'est alors, que des paroles qu'avait dit Arhiman, celui qui détenait le contrat de son frère, résonnèrent dans sa tête comme si elle venaient d'être dites _« Dean en a marre de cette vie, il en a marre de devoir toujours te sauver la vie au péril de la sienne! Il veut juste que tout cela cesse! Il veut te laisser seul ! »_

- Sam ? Sam ? cria presque la jeune femme.

- Je crois que je vais continuer les recherches et… merci pour le café. Dit il en partant précipitamment.

* * *

Dean malgré la faim qui le tiraillait avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes il avait été réveillé par les grognements de son estomac. Il avait voulut rejoindre son frère pour l'aider un peu mais avait dû s'abstenir, lorsque se levant brusquement, quelques vertiges l'avait obligés à se rassoir.

Cinq heures du matin et Sam n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce café avait eu du bon finalement. Il avait même trouvé quelques infos sur les traces de mains, sur l'envoutement de Dean et sur les morts suspectes des couples.

Il sortit prendre l'air quelques instants.

Dean se réveilla au même moment. Il se leva et rejoignit l'espèce de bibliothèque improvisée dans laquelle il avait laissé Sam quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand il ne le vit pas, il sortit du bar.

- Hey ! Excuse- moi de t'avoir laisser tout seul hier mais tu sais, cet envoutement m'a complètement épuisé. T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

- Oh oui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais! Répondit Sam avec une légère pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Alors ?

- Humm…

Sam repensa alors au parole de Jo. Son frère lui cachait quelque chose maintenant il en était sûr cependant ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment d'en parler.

- T'avais raison pour les traces de mains. C'est par là que les spectres aspirent l'âme des défunts. Et il était dit aussi que lorsqu'ils ont fini, ces traces disparaissent progressivement.

- Ok mais pourquoi, il n'y en a pas sur les femmes ?

- En fait lorsqu'une personne se suicident, son âme sort immédiatement du corps après la mort, c'est pour ça qu'on dit que leurs esprits ne trouvent jamais la paix et errent à jamais entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Alors que dans les autres types de morts, l'âme ne se dissocie pas seule du corps.

- Je vois…

- Et c'est pas tout, le plus étrange c'est qu'il est dit qu'ils ne provoquent pas eux-mêmes la mort mais qu'ils sont juste là pour s'assurer du bon cheminement de l'âme.

- Alors qui est derrière tout ça? formula Dean à haute voix.


	5. Le partenaire

_**Chapitre 5: Le partenaire**_

Ils arrivèrent à leur motel en début d'après midi.

A peine déposèrent- ils leurs affaires que Dean fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, regrettant d'avoir succombé à la tentation d'une bonne pâtisserie durant le trajet de retour. Quand il ressortit, il vit son frère pencher sur son ordi regardant s'il y avait de nouvelles victimes ou si la police avait trouvée d'autres éléments.

C'est alors que les infos qu'il avait trouver concernant l'ancien sheriff, Adam Still, lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fit un compte rendu à son frère.

Suite à ça, Sam décida d'aller l'interroger pendant que Dean lui se rendrait à l'administration de cette ville afin d'en consulter les archives. Car il était temps pour lui de goûter au joie des recherches pendant des heures, seul.

* * *

Sam sortit sa carte du FBI et la présenta au sheriff , sûr qu'avant que celui-ci n'ait pu se rendre compte de sa fausse identité, il aurait certainement déjà résolu cette affaire.

Il lui raconta que pour des raisons dont il ne pouvait parler il devait l'interroger.

L'homme bedonnant l'entraina alors dans son bureau et le fit asseoir.

Sam lui posa toute sorte de question sur son passé, et sur les affaires qu'ils traitaient.

Cependant le sheriff se contenta de répondre par oui ou non ou même parfois par un « je ne sais pas ». Il insista encore un bon moment, mais à part le nom de l'asile où était son grand père avant de mourir, il n'apprit rien de neuf.

Il sortit, du commissariat déçu de cet entretien. Il regarda sa montre et constata que ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps donc au lieu de rejoindre son frère comme prévu il rentra au motel.

***

Dean de son côté avait réussi à glaner quelques informations.

Quand il était arrivé, la stagiaire qui s'occupait des archives et autres documents administratifs, lui avait d'abord refusé l'accès. Cependant après avoir usé de son charme légendaire elle avait changer d'avis.

La jeune femme ne connaissant pas encore bien les emplacementS de chaque chose ne put l'aider dans ses recherches. Donc, il avait erré pendant de longues minutes dans des rayons encombrés avant de finalement trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Les archives étaient très détaillées, chaque mort y était décrite précisément avec la date et le nom de la victime.

Il releva scrupuleusement, toutes les données. Quand il eut enfin finit il rangea tous les documents.

Il regagna sa voiture, épuisé de toutes ses recherches.

Il ouvrit la portière quand un homme arriva par derrière et lui planta la crosse de son arme dans le dos.

- Woah, woah, woah, on se calme ! lâcha le jeune chasseur en tentant vainement de se dégager.

- Si tu te retournes, t'es un homme mort !

Entendant que le tutoiement était de rigueur, il poursuivit sur la même voie.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux parce j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, Dean, répondit la voix derrière lui.

Le jeune chasseur déglutit bruyamment en entendant son prénom.

- Puisque tu me connais, j'peux savoir qui tu es ? reprit-il.

- Tu… peu importe qui je suis, le plus important c'est pourquoi je suis là.

Il marque une longue pause comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait faire.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que toi et ton frère quittiez la ville ce soir ! Annonça-t-il d'une traite.

- Et pourquoi on ferais ça? Demanda Dean.

- Parce que je t'accorde une faveur qui ne se refuse pas et surtout parce que si mon partenaire vous vois il vous tuera sans hésiter !

- Ton partenaire ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi il veut nous tuer ?

- Pour deux raisons. La première parce qu'à cause de vous il a perdu quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup et la seconde parce que nous savons tout, Dean.

Le chasseur sentit la colère monter en lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait la laisser échapper, il était piégé.

- Réfléchis bien…

Ce fut ce qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla sa tête tambourinait au rythme de son cœur tandis que ses mains tremblaient comme s'il grelottait. Un homme était penché au dessus de lui et lui disait de ne pas bouger car il allait appelé les secours.

Néanmoins, malgré cela Dean se releva et partit..

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, il ne lâcha même pas un regard à son frère et s'effondra sur son lit.

Sam s'approcha de lui et constata qu'il avait une profonde entaille à la tête. Tout son corps frétillait.

- Dean qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre !

- Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ? Soupira le cadet.

- Nan, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Dean, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, hein ? Tu peux compter sur moi…

- Sam, il ne s'est rien passé, ok?

- Très bien, alors explique moi comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Sam en appuyant sur la blessure sanguinolente qu'il avait sur le crâne.

- Aïe, mais ça va pas ! dit il en se levant.

Il prit de sa veste les papiers qu'il avait annoté de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé aux archives et les balança à Sam avant de s'engouffrer dans la douche.

Lorsqu'il ôta son tee-shirt, taché de sang il remarqua que l'espèce de cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune n'était plus là. Il soigna ensuite sa blessure à la tête en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec cet inconnu.

L'homme le connaissait et selon ses dires, il l'avait déjà rencontré. Beaucoup de questions l'envahirent à cet instant comme par exemple: Qu'entendait -il par à cause de vous il a perdu quelqu'un? Et ce « nous savons tout », était-ce vraiment vrai ou du pur bluff pour l'obliger à partir?

* * *

Heureux d'en avoir fini avec cet envoutement, Dean engouffrait sa dixième part de pizza quand son téléphone sonna. En regardant le nom qui s'affichait, il ne décrocha pas.

Environ une heure plus tard, il sonna de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, demanda le cadet.

- Humm, j'peux pas, je mange.

- C'est ça…

- Quoi encore ? ragea l'aîné

- Arrêtes de faire ça?

- Faire quoi ?

- Croire que tout ira mieux si tu me caches la vérité.

- Mais tu délires là Sammy !

- A bon tu crois ? Alors éclaire-moi un peu. Toi qui déteste les bouquins, pourquoi est-ce que tu a passé près de quatre jours à ranger ceux de Bobby avec Jo?

- Parce que ça avait besoin d'être ranger, c'est tout. T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? Se moqua légèrement l'aîné.

Sam soupira bruyamment en entendant cela.

- Moi je pense plutôt que tu cherchais quelque chose de bien précis au départ. Et je suis sûr que ça un rapport avec ton départ, j'me trompe. dit Sam en s'asseyant face à son frère.

Dean baissa les yeux . Son frère commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il respira un bon coup et répondit quelque chose calmement.

- Tu veux pas essayer de penser à autre chose…

- T'es plus le même. Avant de partir, tu t'étais complètement effacé, tu ne supportait plus la chasse et aujourd'hui tu es revenu, plus déterminé qu'avant. Je commence à croire que ce que m'avait dit Arhiman était vrai.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Rien, oublies .

- Non, non , non attends…

A cet instant le téléphone de Dean sonna brisant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Sam se concentra à nouveau sur l'affaire quand son frère sortit prendre l'appel, non sans lui avoir certifié avant que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

Il remarqua que tous les meurtres touchait les jeunes couples, sans enfants et mariés moins d'un an. Mais ce qui l'interpella surtout fut la fréquence à laquelle ces meurtres survenaient. Tous les six ans cinq à dix couples étaient tués et ce depuis presque cents ans.

Le pire c'est que les causes de la mort étaient toujours les mêmes, la femme poignardait son mari en plein cœur et se suicidait quelques heures plus tard. Comme si après avoir commis, l'irréparable, elle reprenait ses esprits et se punissait elle-même.

Dean refit surface à cet instant. Son visage avait changer d'expression. Il paraissait en colère. Il se posa devant son frère:

- Sam il faut qu'on change de motel tout de suite !

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Dean ne répondit rien.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de précisions pour te suivre.

- Quelqu'un veut nous tuer, ça te va comme précision. Ragea l'aîné.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Maintenant je le sais oui…


	6. Sorcellerie

_**Chapitre 6: Sorcellerie**_

Pendant le trajet Sam n'avait pas osé rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il en avait eu envie. Mais non, il était resté là assis sur le siège passager à observer son frère se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête en ce moment.

Tantôt concentré sur la route, tantôt concentré sur son frère, il s'interrogeait. Qui voulait les tuer? Pourquoi Dean ne lui disait pas tout ? Et qui lui avait passé ce mystérieux coup de fil ?

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ? Lâcha l'aîné.

- Quoi?

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme si t'essayais de lire dans mes pensées…

- Ok, alors dis moi tout ce que tu sais, ça me facilitera la tâche!

Il arrivèrent devant un petit motel sympa. Même s'il était situé un peu en dehors de la ville, beaucoup de chambre était occupée à cette époque de l'année. Ils entrèrent dans la leur et après avoir déposé leurs affaires, s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tout à l'heure, un type est arrivé derrière moi en me menaçant d'une arme. Commença l'ainé.

- Il ne s'était rien passé, hein! Soupira le cadet.

- Laisses moi finir s'il te plaît. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on quitte la ville ce soir même et que si on ne le faisait pas, son partenaire qui, lui nous cherche, nous tuerai.

- Qui c'est ?

- Jake Bricks. Il était au cimetière le jour où Arhiman est mort. Tu étais inconscient, entrain de perdre beaucoup de sang, et moi je ne tenais à peine sur mes jambes. A ce moment là, lui et deux autres chasseurs sont arrivés.

- Attends j'te suis plus là, je croyais que t'avais réussi à tué Arhiman seul, réplique le cadet un peu surpris.

En effet, ses blessures avaient fait qu'il avait partiellement oublié ce qui c'était passé ce jour là. Et la seule version qu'il en avait eu était celle que son frère lui avait racontée.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Mais pourquoi il voudrait nous tuer aujourd'hui? Enchaîna le cadet.

- Parce qu'un des chasseurs est mort là bas et qu'il nous en tient pour responsable! Répondit l'aîné en ne mentionnant pas la deuxième raison. Et surtout, il nous croyait mort.

- Mort ? demanda le cadet, étonné.

- Oui car, après avoir mis une balle dans la tête du démon, ils nous ont laissés agonisant sur le sol du cimetière. Si on est toujours en vie aujourd'hui c'est à Missouri qu'on le doit.

- Humm…qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On abandonne l'affaire?

- Non, c'est hors de question, il y a trop de vies en jeu. On va juste se faire plus discret et je vais moi-même mettre la main sur ce chasseur avant qu'il ne nous trouve. Mais avant, il faut trouver qui tue tous ces couples.

Le cadet s'allongea sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond un instant réfléchissant à la manière dont-ils coinceraient ce chasseur.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu répondais pas à Missouri ?

- D'où tu sors cette idée ?

- Eh bien, puisqu'il n'a que toi, moi et Missouri qui savons ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, j'en déduis que c'est elle qui t'a renseigné sur Jake Bricks.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est elle qui a appelé les deux fois, hein ?

- Le fait que tu sois sorti de la chambre pour lui parler sachant que c'était elle. Visiblement tu ne voulais pas que j'entende votre conversation. Répondit simplement le cadet.

Dean soupira en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit si…logique? Il était démasqué et ça ne servirait à rien de nier plus longtemps.

Il se contenta alors de dire « oui c'était bien elle » avant lui aussi de s'allonger. Sam n'allait pas en rester là et il le savait.

* * *

En début de matinée, Dean se rendit à l'asile qu'avait fréquenté le sheriff Adam Still jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

En arrivant devant l'édifice, il fut frappé par la vétusté des lieux. En effet, le toit tombait presqu'en lambeaux et la peinture des murs s'écaillait. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, négligée, les cheveux grisonnants vulgairement attachés avec une vielle pince, était plantée là en guise de secrétaire. D'une main elle actionna le micro pour que Dean puisse l'entendre à travers la vitre.

- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix criarde.

- Bonjour.

Il brandit sa fausse carte contre la paroi en verre.

- J'aimerais accéder au dossier de l'un de vos anciens patients ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, vous savez le secret médical m'interdis de vous divulguer ces informations.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est pour une enquête !

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma place…

- Regardez un peu cet endroit, il est délabré et pas du tout aux normes, un mot de ma part et…

- Très bien. Comment s'appelle t-il?

- Adam Still, il était patient chez vous il y a une quinzaine d'années.

- Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver son dossier.

Elle se leva et partit dans un pièce annexe. Elle en revint quelques minutes après, des pochettes cartonnées à la main.

- Voila, dit-elle en lui faisant passer le tout à travers un compartiment prévu à cet effet.

- Merci,… encore une chose. Est-ce que je peux avoir la liste de ses visiteurs ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne pense pas avoir ça dans mes fichiers je suis désolé.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il empoigna les pochettes et repartit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ouvrit la première pour la parcourir du regard. Il y avait des rapports d'analyses comportementales, des dessins, des ordonnances, des photos. Bref tout ce qui remplissait habituellement un dossier psychiatrique. Il la reposa sur le siège passager et démarra.

* * *

Alex qui avait promis à sa femme de déjeuner avec elle aujourd'hui, partit du bureau vers onze heures et demi.

Une délicieuse odeur épicée, lui chatouilla les narines dès qu'il pénétra dans la maison. Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et vit sa femme Sarah s'affairée sur le plan de travail. Elle coupait des légumes en lamelles et remuait dans la sauce.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis lui déposa quelques baisers dans le coup. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa à son tour, gardant toujours une main sur son couteau.

Alex laissa doucement glisser ses doigts le long du dos de sa femme quand Sarah lui planta l'ustensile en plein cœur.

Son corps retomba au sol.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, un rictus de satisfaction sur le visage, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut interpellée, car les voisins, alertés par une fumée noire, étaient entrés chez elle et avaient découvert le corps sans vie de son mari.

* * *

Les frères avaient passés l'après midi à se farcir le dossier psychiatrique d'Adam Still. Des dizaines d'années d'hospitalisations pour un homme qui en fait n'avait rien d'anormal. En effet, c'était à cette conclusion qu'ils en étaient arrivés. L'homme n'avait cessé de crier haut et fort qu'il y avait une malédiction mais personne ne le croyait. Personne n'avait pris la peine de l'écouter ou même essayer de comprendre. Au lieu de ça, les médecins, l'avaient enfermé de force et traités pour paranoïa.

Il en était ressorti, qu'au fil des années cet homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait commencé peu à peu à accepter que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était en fait que le fruit de son imagination. Il s'était résigné, avait baissé les bras jusqu'à s'éteindre dans son sommeil il y quinze ans.

En feuilletant aussi parmi ses dessins, les frères étaient plusieurs fois tombé sur un même symbole. Un cercle à l'intérieur duquel était inscrit le chiffre trois et une vague en forme de S. Le tout, barré d'un ligne oblique. Après avoir approfondi leur recherches, ils trouvèrent que le cercle et le S était en fait la marque de la sorcellerie et de l'occultisme. Quant à la ligne, elle marquait l'annulation de ce symbole. Pour le chiffre en revanche, le mystère restait entier.

Une sorcière se trouvait donc bien derrière toute cette histoire. Mais alors quel est son lien avec les spectres ? Et que cherche t- elle vraiment en tuant ces innocents?

Vers vingt et une heure le portable de Sam sonna. Le sheriff avait arrêté une jeune femme qui avait poignardé son mari. Il pouvait s'il le souhaitait, l'interroger avant qu'elle ne soit placée en cellule.

* * *

Dean présenta sa carte au sheriff et put suivre son frère en salle d'interrogatoire.

L'avantage de ce petit commissariat, était que très peu d'agents se trouvait sur place après vingt heures.

En entrant, ils virent une jeune femme assise par terre, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et ses vêtements portaient encore les marques du crime qu'elle avait commis plutôt dans la journée.

L'aîné s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard azur dans les yeux vert de Dean.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Murphy et voici l'agent Petersen. Nous voulons que vous nous parliez de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme resta figée.

- Nous allons commencer par des questions plus simples, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Comment vous appelez-vous et quel âge avez-vous ? poursuivit Dean.

- Sarah Johnson… - elle renifla -… 27 ans.

- Et votre mari ? Demanda Sam à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Alex, il a… - elle sanglota bruyamment -… il avait le même âge que moi.

- Où est-ce que vous habitez ?

- Au,…13 avenue Falcon Street…

- Bien, maintenant, dites-nous ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle raconta alors exactement ce qui c'était passé dans sa cuisine.

- Je ne voulais pas, je vous le jure…, quelque chose me contrôlait…

- On vous croit, répondit Dean, ce n'était pas votre faute.

- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arrivez maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit l'aîné.

Dean se remis debout et s'approcha de son frère pour lui parler.

- Il faut la surveiller car si ça se passe comme dans les cas précédents, elle va vouloir se suicider, expliqua Sam.

- Quand exactement ?

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je reste avec elle, toi, va occuper le sheriff pendant ce temps, proposa le cadet.

- Ok si y'a un souci, appelles? dit l'aîné en sortant.

Dean passa donc son temps avec le sheriff qui lui expliquait à quel point le paysage était beau en cette saison. C'était terriblement ennuyeux. Il lui avait même proposer un donuts. Mais Dean, contrairement à ces habitudes, avait refusé poliment. Sans doute à cause de son envoûtement qui lui avait laisser un mauvais souvenir.

Puis regardant manger le sheriff, il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant en vain de se rappeler ce qu'avait bien pu dire Arhiman à Sam. Et surtout pourquoi son frère le croyait ?

Mais une heure plus tard, deux coups de feu retentirent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le ramenant instantanément à la réalité.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Que c'est-il passé ? Sam est -il blessé ou pire, mort ?… La réponse au prochain chapitre !!! **

_**Hyperion13 ^ ^ **_


	7. Une nouvelle piste

_**Chapitre 7: Une nouvelle piste**_

Dean se précipita dans la salle d'interrogatoire, suivit de près par le sheriff. En y pénétrant, son regard se figea . Sarah était étendue au sol, morte. Une flaque de sang grandissant tout autour d'elle et sa main toujours sur l'arme qui avait servie à…

Son regard vira brusquement pour aller se poser sur son frère qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était courbé sur lui-même, les mains sur l'entrejambe alors que son épaule semblait aussi touchée.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? Demanda le sheriff en s'agenouillant près de la victime.

- Je… Elle m'a pris mon arme, m'a tirée dessus avant de se mettre une balle dans la tête.

- Comment t'as fait pour qu'elle…

Mais Dean s'arrêta, lorsque son frère lui lâcha un regard noir qui parlait de lui-même.

- Je vais appeler le légiste et vous, allez faire soigner ça !

Le jeune homme commença à partir quand le sheriff l'attrapa.

- Naturellement vous viendrez me faire un rapport demain, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec vos supérieurs au FBI si la procédure n'est pas respectée. Expliqua-t-il.

- Naturellement, répéta l'aîné avec sarcasme.

Les frères sortirent du commissariat et regagnèrent leur motel.

* * *

En arrivant, Sam ôta ses vêtements et dans un silence de mort, son frère lui nettoya sa blessure, lui fit des sutures et mit un pansement dessus. Le cadet le remercia avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se glisser dans ses couvertures. Dean fit de même quelques minutes après.

La noirceur de la nuit envahissait toujours la chambre lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux. Les images de Sarah se suicidant devant lui, lui revenaient en mémoire. Les images de cette jeune femme à peine plus âgé que lui levant l'arme sur sa tempe l'envahissait.

Il était resté près d'elle pendant une heure, mais pas une fois malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à son mari, il n'avait senti en elle un instinct meurtrier. C'était simplement une victime.

Une victime que lui n'avait pas su protégé.

Finalement cet incident l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître car même s'il chassait depuis plusieurs années toutes sortes de créatures, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la mort d'innocents. Surtout si celle-ci se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Et puis surtout, il se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle avant qu'elle ne meure.

Sam se leva et enfila son jean. Il avait besoin de marcher et d'évacuer cette culpabilité.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à un plan pour coincer la sorcière et comprendre ce que voulait vraiment les spectres .Il eut soudainement une idée.

- N'y penses même pas , lui murmura une voix derrière lui.

- Je vais faire un tour ! Mentit Sam.

- Au 13 avenue Falcon Street, c'est ça ?

Le cadet ne répondit rien. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Sam ?

- Quoi, il faut que je saches.

Dean se leva et alluma la lumière.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, hein ? Et ne me sort pas un « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » ou « je t'ai déjà tout dit » parce que je vois bien qu'il y a eu quelque chose.

Le cadet revint sur ses pas et s'assis en face de son frère. Il commença son récit.

_Flashback_

_- Vous savez, je ne voulais pas faire… ce que j'ai fait. Je l'aimais mon mari, on avait en projet de fonder une famille. Et puis… y'a eu cette petite voix dans ma tête._

_- Que disait cette voix ? Demanda Sam._

_- Elle me disais de tuer mon mari sans cesse… jusqu'à ce que je le fasse… -elle se mit à pleurer-… et depuis elle n'arrête pas de me parler._

_- Vous aviez déjà entendu cette voix avant ? Que veut-elle maintenant ?_

_- Non… - elle s'arrêta un instant- c'est très étrange mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Luna et que mon âme lui appartenait._

_- A-t-elle dit autre chose ? _

_- Elle…_

_La jeune femme tomba à terre et se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle releva la tête visiblement pour lui parler._

_- Leurs âmes sont miennes désormais. N'essayes pas de m'arrêter sinon je viendrais prendre la tienne. _

_Sarah redevint elle-même un court instant. Elle regarda le jeune homme tristement avant de le frapper violemment pour lui prendre son arme._

_Fin du flashback_

Sam se remit debout. Il fit des vas et vient dans la pièce attendant un éventuel plan de son frère mais rien ne vint.

Cette affaire les désemparait. Car le nombre de victimes ne cessait de croître alors que des éléments importants pour relier les pièces du puzzle leur manquait cruellement.

Le cadet reprit dans sa tête ce qu'il savait.

Il y a deux crimes. D'abord, la femme tue son mari, ensuite elle se suicide. Les spectres apparaissent alors et guide l'âme… Non justement il ne la guide pas puisque quarante heures après, ils sont toujours présents. Ca veut donc dire, qu'il aspirent l'âme hors du corps non pas pour les emmener dans le monde des morts mais pour autre chose. C'est là que la sorcière jouerait un rôle.

Donc, c'est elle qui garderait les âmes auprès d'elle, mais dans quel but ?

Et puis il y avait ces « avertissements » que les spectres leurs avaient lancés, deux fois.

Avec pour la seconde, un envoutement par la suite. Pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de le déesse Séléné. Peut être y'avait-il un message caché derrière tout ça.

Peut-être que les spectres étaient eux aussi contrôlés par cette sorcière tout comme elle semblait contrôlé ses victimes.

Il se rassit face à son frère et lui exposa son raisonnement. Dean l'écouta puis proposa dès le lendemain d'aller fouiller chez le sheriff Jerry Still, petit fils de Adam pour voir s'il ne cacherait pas des documents importants quant au témoignage de son grand-père avant qu'il ne soit interné. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'établir la liste de tous les mariages qui avaient eu lieu dans cette ville cette année.

Après s'être relayé et avoir enchaîné cafés sur cafés, ils avaient tous les noms ainsi que toutes les adresses.

* * *

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, pendant que Sam était parti faire son rapport au sheriff, Dean était allé « visité » sa maison.

Il se gara un peu plus loin, histoire que le voisinage ne repère pas sa voiture. Il passa ensuite par derrière en prenant soin de bien regarder aux alentours avant d'entrer.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur en un rien de temps. En entrant, il fut agréablement surpris par la déco intérieur. Tout était nickel du sol au plafond. Il pénétra dans le salon, où il découvrit un grand écran plasma ainsi qu'une stéréo flambants neufs.

Il s'avança un peu plus et manqua de renverser une chaise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sur les photos, Jerry n'était pas seul. Ce gros type ennuyeux avait donc une femme.

Comment avait il pu passer à côté de ce détail.

Cependant, il ne pouvait renoncer et faire demi-tour car une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterais peut être pas de si tôt.

Il pourrait toujours se faire passer pour le-collègue-qui-vient-chercher-un-document-important-pour-son-supérieur au cas où sa femme se pointait avant qu'il n'ait fini.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et commença à fouiller. Rien. Il fit de même pour les tiroirs suivant toujours sans rien trouver.

Il passa à la cuisine mais n'eut guère plus de chance.

Il monta au premier étage. Il y avait trois chambres. Le sheriff avait donc aussi des enfants. De mieux en mieux s'était il dit.

La prochaine fois il vérifierait le profil de la personne chez qui il va inspecter au lieu de se fier à la présence ou non d'une bague à l'annulaire.

Il les fouilla toutes sans rien trouver.

Quand il redescendit, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré: la cave.

Sam de son côté, se sentait assez nerveux.

Il s'avança jusqu'au sheriff et lui fit un bonjour crispé. Le policier lui indiqua un bureau puis vint lui remettre un formulaire à remplir quelques minutes plus tard.

S'il se rendait compte de quelque chose de bizarre, sa couverture ainsi que celle de son frère volerait en éclat. Leur nombreux avis de recherches dans différents états seraient alors dévoilés au grand jour.

Il était perdu dans ces pensées quand le sheriff refit surface et s'installa devant lui.

D'abord silencieux, il fit mine de chercher un dossier dans un des tiroirs du bureau mais son naturel refit vite surface et il se mit à questionner Sam. Sur son parcours et sur le fait que quelqu'un si jeune que lui soit déjà au FBI. Il alla même jusqu'à lui demander s'il avait une femme ou même des enfants.

Sam repensa alors à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si sa Jess n'avait pas été tuée cette nuit-là. Il aurait pu être cet homme cependant les évènements avaient fait que cette vie n'était pas la sienne et qu'il était désespérément seul.

Une fois le rapport terminé, il le remis au sheriff qui lui promis de transmettre ça au FBI dès que possible.

En sortant du commissariat il pris son portable et composa le numéro de son frère.

- Dean, t'en ai où ?

- Ben, j'ai rien trouvé. Toi t'as fini ?

- Oui. Je te rejoins.

- Fais vite alors parce que j'ai pas envie que les enfants ou la femme se pointent ! Se plaignit l'aîné.

- Il te reste beaucoup de pièce à fouiller?

- Non juste la cave.

Dean sortit hors de la maison et ouvrit la trappe menant à ladite pièce. Il amorça sa descente dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une fois en bas, il alluma la lumière et crocheta la serrure avant de pénétrer dans une minuscule pièce

- Eh merde ! Cria-t-il dans le téléphone.

- Dean ?


	8. Vieilles connaissances

_**Chapitre 8: Vieilles connaissances**_

Dean sortit hors de la maison et ouvrit la trappe menant à ladite pièce. Il amorça sa descente dans l'obscurité. Une fois en bas, il alluma la lumière et crocheta une serrure avant de pénétrer dans une minuscule pièce

- Eh merde ! Cria-t-il toujours au téléphone.

- Dean ?

- …

- DEAN !!!

- C'est bon, je suis toujours là, pas la peine de hurler. Ce mec est un tordu ! Répliqua t-il

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- En rentrant dans son espèce de bureau j'ai buté sur quelque chose… tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Dean, tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes !

- Ca va ! Un chat noir, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Et attends c'est pas tout, il y tout un tas de plantes et d'insectes entreposés un peu partout. Et le pire c'est que des images de corps morts sont punaisés au mur. Eh… il y même le symbole qu'on avait trouvé dans le rapport psychiatrique de son grand père.

- Tu crois que le sheriff est dans le coup c'est ça ? Demanda Sam inquiet.

- Nan. Je pense que lui aussi se pose beaucoup de questions et qu'il a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel qui se passait dans sa ville.

Un bruit de moteur se fit soudainement entendre. Dean remit tout en place, éteint la lumière et s'apprêta à sortir de la cave lorsque la trappe commença à s'ouvrir.

- Sam dis-moi qu'il est toujours au commissariat.

La cadet toujours sur place se retourna et remarqua que la voiture du sheriff n'était plus là.

- Humm…

- Putain ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

- Dean ?

Quelqu'un amorça la descente des marches. Il était évident que s' il s'agissait vraiment de Jerry, Dean serait très mal. Alors en plus de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il se cacha derrière une vielle caisse et observa la silhouette se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Mais contre toute attente une voix féminine l'appela, ce qui lui fit rebrousser chemin.

Le jeune chasseur attendit quelques instant avant de suivre la même chemin à son tour. Cependant en poussant la trappe, son soulagement s'évapora. Jerry avait replacé la planche qui clôturait l'accès à la cave. Il jura intérieurement et sortit son portable pour avertir son frère.

Il redescendit les marches rapidement comme s'il avait peur d'être découvert à tout instant avant de repartir dans la petite pièce qu'il avait exploré il y a quelques minutes muni d'une simple lampe torche.

Cette fois au lieu de s'attarder sur la présence de viscères animales, de plantes et d'insectes en tout genre il ouvrit les tiroirs que contenait le seul meuble présent dans la pièce.

Il y découvrit tout un tas de feuilles avec des noms, des adresses, des dates, les descriptions des meurtres. Mais il y avait quelques choses de bien plus surprenant encore car les mots spectres et sorcellerie y apparaissaient. Visiblement il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux au sujet de cette affaire. Cependant il n'avait rien trouver de plus.

Il tomba ensuite sur un dossier rangé dans une pochette bien individualisée cette fois. Il la sortit du tiroir et voulu l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Il remit tout en place, referma la porte et repartit se cacher.

Se pourrait-il que se soit son frère ?

Tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la certitude, il ne se montrerai pas.

Finalement, dès que la trappe fut débarrassée de sa planche, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, s'engouffra dans la cave et descendit les marches. Une fois en bas elle se dirigea vers l'étagère qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la caisse à côté de laquelle était caché Dean. Elle resta là un moment à fixer les différentes boites de conserves qui la remplissaient avant d'en choisir une.

Pendant qu'elle faisait son choix, il pouvait presque sentir la sueur perler de son front. Voilà un détail qu'il éviterait de raconter à son frère lorsque celui-ci daignerait se montrer.

Quand elle fut sorti, il expira un bon coup et regarda l'heure qu'indiquait son portable. Déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'il avait appeler Sam mais il était malgré tout toujours coincé ici comme un vulgaire animal enfermé dans sa cage.

Il sortit de sa planque et remonta jusqu'à la trappe. Sans grande surprise, elle était toujours bloquée par ce satané bout de bois. Il repartit donc dans la petite pièce pour prendre le dossier concernant Adam Still puis revint s'assoir là où il se trouvait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sept minutes et quarante-huit secondes après, Sam arriva et il put enfin sortir de son trou non sans reprocher ouvertement le manque de rapidité de son frère concernant « son sauvetage ».

* * *

Il retournèrent directement au motel après ça. En arrivant devant leur chambre, ils sentirent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme une sorte de sixième sens qui se mettait en marche à la moindre chose suspecte. Ils poursuivirent leur avancée à pas de loup tout en sortant leurs armes.

Les frères se postèrent chacun à un côté de la porte et contèrent jusqu'à trois avant de l'ouvrir et de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

En voyant la personne qui s'y trouvait, ils baissèrent leurs Beretta simultanément. En effet une jeune femme blonde, était assise sur l'un des lits et feuilletait un magazine.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !!

- Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda Dean sans préambule.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Salut Sam. Répondit-elle.

- Salut Jo, qu'est-ce que…

- Ok, c'est bon. Je suis venue pour vous aidez.

Les frères se jetèrent un regard surpris.

- Non c'est hors de question, tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé l'autre fois à Philadelphie. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mère sur le dos. Et puis, cette histoire avec…

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Tout ça c'est du passé j'ai plus envie de revenir là-dessus et concernant ma mère tu n'as pas à t 'en faire. Je chasse seule depuis quelques mois maintenant et il ne m'est rien arrivé alors je suis parfaitement capable de vous aidez.

- Moi ça me va, répliqua Sam un peu trop rapidement.

Son frère lui lâcha un regard noir avant de dire:

- Ok, mais tu feras ce qu'on te dit quand on le dira, d'accord ?

- Ca va c'est bon.

Pendant que Dean épluchait le dossier d'Adam Still trouvé chez Jerry, Sam expliquait l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient. En omettant aucun élément, passant des spectres et l'envoutement à la sorcellerie et aux meurtres. Elle l'avait écouté attentivement sans jamais interrompre son récit. Et elle avait due avouer que cette histoire était assez étrange et compliquée à résoudre.

Quelque chose retient l'attention du jeune chasseur. Sur le premier témoignage qu'Adam avait fait, après son internement, il disait que c'était sa compagne de l'époque qui était la responsable de tous les meurtres. Il avait ajouté aussi que c'était une sorcière. Cependant les dernières phrases présentent sur le dossier avait été raturé et effacé grossièrement rendant illisible ce qui était écrit.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour empêcher la mort d'autres innocents pour l'instant, était d'avertir ceux qui pouvait être susceptible d'être la proie de cette sorcière et de ses spectres. Sam ressortit donc la liste des couples mariés depuis moins d'un an qu'il avait faite avec son frère la veille et commença à regrouper les noms selon leur adresse avec l'aide de Jo.

Soudain en voyant le nom d'une personne qu'il connaissait son visage pâlit d'un coup ce qui n'échappa pas à Jo.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit rien fixant toujours la liste qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Sam ? demanda Dean à son tour.

Le cadet reposa la feuille et toujours sans un mot, partit sous les yeux surpris des deux autres.

Mais avant que celui-ci n'aille bien loin son frère le rattrapa.

- Sam, hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pas maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Il commença à partir.

- Attends-moi je viens avec toi.

Dean ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre et regagna la chambre pour prendre sa veste.

- On va chez tous les couples qu'on a noter pour voir si on peut les éloigner de cette ville quelques temps. Dit Dean en s'adressant à Jo.

- J'peux vous aidez ?

- Non mais est-ce que tu peux faire des recherches sur Adam Still et sur une compagne qu'il aurait eu avant d'aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- Ca marche ! Répondit-elle sans protester.

Dean rejoint son frère qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'engouffrer tous deux dans l'impala.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il se trouvait devant une charmante petite maison. Il poussèrent le portail à l'entrée du jardin et se dirigèrent vers le porche. Dean n'avait pas demander plus d'explications à son frère quant à leur départ soudain. Mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait surement connaitre la personne chez qui ils se rendaient parce qu'ils avaient leurs tenues décontractées habituelles et surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient prit aucune fausse carte avec eux. Donc pas de fausse identité, ils allaient se présenter tel qu'ils sont.

Ils sonnèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, une charmante jeune femme vint ouvrir.

- Sam ! Quelle surprise !

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Salut, j'te présente mon frère Dean !

- Ton frère ? Mais je croyais…

Dean tiqua un peu mais ne le montra pas

- On peut entrer ? le coupa Sam.

Elle s'écarta du passage pour les laisser passer puis referma la porte derrière eux. Elle les fit assoir avant de partir dans la cuisine pour leur chercher des rafraichissements.

Dean en profita pour scruter du regard les moindres détails du petit salon dans lequel ils étaient.

- Sam, c'est qui cette fille ?

- Une vieille amie de… Stanford.

- Humm tout s'explique, mais dis moi qu'est ce que tu lui a dis sur moi au juste ? Demanda Dean.

La jeune femme réapparue à cette instant avec trois bières et des petits biscuits apéritifs. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et s'assit en face des frères.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais plus avoir de tes nouvelles. T'es parti si vite l'autre fois, que…

- Excuse-moi j'avais une affaire urgente à régler. mentit Sam.

- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, accompagné de ton frère en plus ! Lança-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi ? Parce ce que vous semblez savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Non, c'est rien, oubliez !

- Au risque de paraitre insistant, je voudrais savoir.

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les deux frères ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Très bien. dit-elle finalement.

_________________________________________________________

**Qu'à dit Sam à son amie à votre avis ? La suite bientôt !!! Hyperion13**


	9. De vieux comptes à régler

_**Chapitre 9: De vieux comptes à régler**_

Jo releva un instant les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour les poser sur l'un des sacs d'où dépassait une feuille. Elle se leva prête à succomber à cette curiosité qui venait de s'éveiller mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle crut entendre du bruit provenant de l'extérieur de la chambre.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta l'extérieur. Déjà plus d'un an qu'elle chassait seule. Seule dans ce monde cruel, à lutter contre les forces obscures. Elle aurait bien voulue avoir un partenaire mais à chaque fois qu'un chasseur se présentait à elle, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Tous croyaient qu'elle était une petite chose fragile qui se plaignait au moindre petit bobo mais ils se trompaient. Car Jo Harvelle était une jeune femme forte et intelligente. Elle avait ça dans le sang.

En effet la chasse était la seule chose qui la rapprochait de son père. Ce père parti trop tôt à cause d'un… démon.

Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle aimait le contact avec les gens mais surtout le fait de pouvoir sauver des vies. La chasse la faisait se sentir vivante et utile.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu et pour prendre ses comprimés. Médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrit après qu'elle se soit blessée lors de sa dernière chasse.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre la feuille qui dépassait timidement de l'un des sacs attira de nouveau son attention.

Cependant elle ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle se rassis pour poursuivre ses recherches, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une bourde car au moindre incident, Dean ne se gênerait pas pour la mettre dehors.

En y pensant, heureusement que Sam était là car à chaque fois, il calmait le jeu entre ces deux là.

D'ailleurs c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle était venu ici les aider sur leur affaire. L'autre soir lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec lui en prenant ce café, elle avait sentit comme un malaise en lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui et elle avait bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Car comme elle le leur avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient enterrés Bobby, pas résigné à le faire brûler, elle était là s'il en avaient besoin même si elle savait qu'ils ne demanderaient jamais.

* * *

Dean et Sam était toujours assis en compagnie d' Eva « l'amie de Stanford ». L'ainé ne participait pas à la conversation mais la suivait juste en tant que spectateur. En le regardant on croirait qu'il boudait . En même temps, qui ne le ferait pas après ce que le jeune femme venait de lui dire.

Il avait toléré une première fois que Sam se soit plaint de lui à Meg, mais là s'en était trop.

Donc pour ne pas s'énerver, la meilleure solution restait encore de se taire et de faire comme si de rien était, du moins, pour l'instant.

Puis vint enfin le moment où Sam annonça clairement la raison de sa visite. Au début elle ne dit rien, puis après quelques instants, elle lui bafouilla des choses comme « t'as perdu la tête », « Mike et moi en danger », « quitter la ville mais pourquoi », « tu plaisantes j'espère », « tu me fais peur ».

Mais le jeune homme ne sourcilla pas montrant ainsi qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux en lui disant cela.

Elle fit alors une moue inquiète en répondant par un « oh » marquant son étonnement. Eva ne croyait toujours pas ce que lui racontait son ami. Cependant lorsqu'il fit son regard, celui auquel personne ne peut résister, elle se résigna en lui promettant qu'ils partiraient, elle et son mari, chez ses parents quelques temps.

Une fois certains qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, les frères la saluèrent et partirent.

Les hostilités allaient commencer pensa le cadet. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. L'ainé se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à sa voiture.

- C'est qui les prochains à aller voir ? Demanda t-il.

Le cadet le fixa quelques instant ne sachant que dire. Devait-il simplement répondre à sa question oubliant ainsi ce qui venait de se passer ou justement, en parler ? Après un moment d'hésitation il opta pour les explications.

- Euh… Dean, je ne pensais pas ce que je lui ai dit ce jour là, tu sais, j'étais encore sur les nerfs après papa et toi, et… j'en ai eu marre que mes amis me questionnent sans arrêt à propos de ma famille alors je leur ai dit ça. Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon t'as fini ? On peut reprendre l'affaire ?

- Dean…

- Les noms ? On va où maintenant ? Demanda froidement l'aîné.

Sam fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir la liste des couples qu'ils devaient absolument écarter de cette ville mais ne la trouva pas. En effet, il était parti si précipitamment lorsqu'il avait vu le nom d'Eva qu'il en avait oublié le reste.

- Humm… j'ai dû la laisser au motel.

Dean soupira bruyamment.

- Mais je vais appeler Jo pour qu'elle nous donne les noms. Ajouta le cadet.

- Nan, c'est bon, on est pas très loin.

* * *

Les frères arrivèrent devant le motel dix minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent de voiture et longèrent les couloirs jusqu'à leur chambre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent vide.

Sam attrapa la liste qui était restée sur le lit pendant que Dean lisait le mot laissé sur la table: _J'ai découvert quelques petites choses intéressantes, alors si ça vous intéresse je suis dans la chambre 109. Jo._

Devant la dite chambre, l'aîné frappa à la porte. Voyant que personne ne répondait, il commença à ouvrir la porte quand une voix lui hurla de ne pas aller plus loin.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jo, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, fit enfin son apparition et tout en jetant un regard noir aux deux frères les laissa finalement entrer.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce que t'as trouvé ? Demanda Sam.

- Vous d'abord. Ca a été avec les couples ?

- Pas trop non ! Lâcha Dean tout en fixant méchamment son frère.

- Pourquoi?

Voyant qu'aucun des deux frères ne répondaient elle n'ajouta rien et se lança dans ses explications.

- Tu m'avais dit que le sheriff Adam Still avait une femme et qu'il l'avait accusé et traité de sorcière, c'est bien ça ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Bien. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par la mauvaise. Elle est introuvable, elle n'existe nulle part, c'est comme si elle s'était créée de toute pièce du jour au lendemain et qu'elle avait disparu tout aussi vite.

- Putain je la sens pas celle là, et dis moi que la bonne nouvelle c'est que ta son adresse.

- Humm… pas tout à fait. Mais ce serait plus un genre de description du lieu où elle vivait. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Comment t'as fait au juste?

- Disons que je me suis introduite dans l'ordi de Jerry le petit fils d'Adam S. et que j'ai trouvé un rapport qu'il avait visiblement oublié de supprimer de son disque dur.

- Wow, tu sais faire ça toi! Rétorqua l'aîné.

- Aurais-je réussi à impressionner le grand Dean Winchester?

- Nan pas du tout., mentit-il.

- T'as autre chose ?

- Sam tu m'as dit que la sorcière qui était derrière tout ça s'appelait Luna. Devinez comment s'appelait la femme d'Adam ?

Jo n'attendit pas la réponse tant la réponse était évidente.

- Luna. Et c'est pas tout. J'ai trouvé ce que signifie la chiffre trois sur les symboles que dessinaient sans cesse son mari lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Une goutte d'eau tomba de nouveau sur son tee-shirt qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus.

- C'est son identité!

- Quoi ?

- Les sorcières utilisent une sorte de code pour les sorts, et autres sortilèges mais aussi pour elle-même. D'après ce code, chaque lettre correspond à un chiffre et l'addition de tous ces chiffres permet de former des mots. Si le résultats obtenus est supérieur à dix, on additionne alors les chiffres qui le compose pour obtenir le résultat final. Ici, Luna, correspond au chiffre trois.

- Là tu m'impressionnes, annonça Dean.

- J'espère bien, lui dit-elle en souriant. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Merci, lança Sam.

- Je vais aller voir le sheriff. Et vous, allez aux adresses qui sont sur la première liste. Je ferais la deuxième quand j'en aurai fini avec ce bon vieux Jerry. Proposa l'aîné.

- Dean ?

Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Fais attention , ok ?

- Vous aussi ! Dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Jo regagna sa voiture, suivie de près par Sam. Dès le début, ils avaient préférés la franchise au mensonge cependant ils s'étaient bien vite heurter à de la réticence.

Ils avaient néanmoins rendu visite à tous les couples de la liste. Dans tout cela, seul deux d'entre eux les avaient pris au sérieux et avaient accepter de s'éloigner un peu de Rochester. Mais tous les autres en revanche, les avaient gentiment remerciés de leur visite avant de les mettre poliment à la porte.

Il en était donc là.

Dean, toujours vexé de ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche d'Eva, avait roulé jusqu'au domicile du sheriff. Comme la veille, il s'était garé plusieurs mètres après sa maison pour éviter qu'on ne le repère.

Il resta planter la jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit guettant l'arrivée imminente de Jerry. Ainsi il pourrait s'en saisir sans que personne ne le voit et lui demander des explications.

Vers vingt deux heures, ils vit enfin les phares de la voiture du sheriff éclairés la rue sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se rapprocha à pas de loup, munit de son arme quand un bruit derrière lui attira son attention.

Il se retourna mais n'eût pas le temps de lever son arme que deux personnes le saisirent de force et lui injectèrent un liquide froid avant de le jeter dans un vieux pick-up.


	10. L'enlèvement

Chapitre 10: L'enlèvement

_**Deux heures avaient passé, depuis que Sam et Jo s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Et environ une heure que le jeune chasseur essayait en vain de joindre son frère sur son portable. Ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter d'ailleurs. **_

_**Il fit des va et vient nerveux à travers la pièce. D'accord, son frère était déçu, énervé de ce que lui avait dit sa vieille amie mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre.**_

_**Il se rassit finalement sur sa chaise espérant voir son frère franchir le seuil de la porte d'une minute à l'autre.**_

_**Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus la crainte de l'avoir perdu encore une fois, grandissait en lui. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit parti comme l'autre fois ?**_

_**C'était une possibilité mais pas la seule. Car il se pouvait aussi que les chasseurs qui voulaient les tuer aient finalement réussi à le retrouver. Et dans ce cas là Dean courrait un grave danger.**_

_**Ni une ni deux, il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de Missouri, celle à qui son frère avait visiblement confié des choses que lui ignorait encore.**_

_**- Bonjour Missouri c'est Sam. **_

_**- Sam, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre comment ça va ?**_

_**- J'ai besoin de renseignements sur un certain Jake Bricks. Demanda t-il.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**_

_**- J'me rappelles pas grand-chose du jour où on a tué Arhiman…**_

_**- Toujours pas ?**_

_**- Nan alors… vous pourriez m'expliquer de quoi il est capable et surtout pourquoi ils nous en veut vraiment ?**_

_**- Dean ne te l'a pas dit ?**_

_**- Si, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache quelque chose, tout comme il me cache la véritable raison de son départ.**_

_**- Je sens de la peur dans ta voix, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Eluda-t-elle.**_

_**- Il est parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et j'arrive pas à le joindre. Je… quelque chose ne va pas. **_

_**- Ecoutes moi Sam, ce type n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses.**_

_**Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.**_

_**- Ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsqu'il est persuadé qu'une personne est habité par le mal, il n'hésite pas à la tuer que ce soit légitime ou pas.**_

_**- Habité par le mal ? Mais, quel est le rapport avec mon frère ?**_

_**- Fais attention, c'est tout ce que j'essaies de te dire. Je vais passer des coups de fils voir ce qu'il fait en ce moment et dès que j'ai du nouveau j'te rappelles, d'accord ?**_

_**- Très bien… Je sais que vous êtes au courant de tout, je comprends pas pourquoi vous entretenez le mystère mais…**_

_**- Sam, j'te rappelles. Le coupa-t-elle avant de raccrocher. **_

_**Il avait donc vu juste. Missouri savait tout. **_

_**A cet instant Sam se sentit naître une pointe de jalousie en cette femme qui avait su aider son frère là où lui n'avait pas réussi. **_

_**Que voulait-elle dire par habité par le mal ? Parlait-elle de son frère ? Quoiqu'il en soit il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit.**_

_**Il composa encore une fois le numéro de son frère et sans succès il tomba sur la messagerie. Il reposa nerveusement son portable sur la table ne sachant quoi faire. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il fixait le lit vide de son frère. L'inquiétude prenait le dessus lorsqu'il vit une forme féminine se précipiter vers lui. **_

_**Jo après avoir quitté Sam avait commandé quelque chose à manger et n'était pas ressorti depuis. Elle se surprit à sourire toute seule en pensant au fait qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours car ce job n'était pas sans risques mais elle l'aimait. **_

_**Quand elle eut fini son diner, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur le parking. En effet la voiture de Dean n'y était pas.**_

_**Bizarre à presque une heure du matin. Tout à l'heure elle avait bien senti qu'il y avait un petite tension entre les frères mais du peu qu'elle connaissait de Dean Winchester, elle savait que ce n'était pas dans son genre de laisser Sam aussi longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire.**_

_**Elle décida donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans leur chambre. Ca ne lui valait rien de vérifier si tout aller bien. Et si c'était le cas elle trouverait bien quelque chose à raconter pour justifier de sa présence.**_

_**Elle enfila une petite veste et se dirigea vers leur chambre qui était toujours éclairée. Devant la porte elle frappa plusieurs fois sans que personne ne lui réponde ou ne vienne ouvrir. Comme l'avaient fait les frères plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne se gêna pas pour tourner la poignet et entrer.**_

_**Sam était à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir un sprint. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tel, il hyper ventilait. Jo se précipita vers lui et l'aida à reprendre son souffle. **_

_**Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme put enfin respirer normalement. Il récupéra son portable et composa à nouveau le numéro de son frère sous le regard surpris de Jo.**_

_**- Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**- Dean a disparu !**_

_**- Comment ça disparu ? **_

_**Il eut un silence éloquent pour seule réponse.**_

_**- T'en ai sûr ?**_

_**- Humm… pratiquement. **_

_**- Allez viens on va vérifier! Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Positiva Jo.**_

_**Il attrapa sa veste et sortit suivit de près par Jo qu'il lui lança ses clés de voiture. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle rapidement et partirent en direction du commissariat.**_

_**Une fois devant l'édifice, Sam chercha des yeux la voiture de son frère et celle du sheriff mais ne les vit pas. Dean n'était donc pas dans le coin. Il remis le contact et roula cette fois-ci vers le domicile de Jerry.**_

_**Il sillonna les rues sachant que son frère ne se garerait pas à proximité. **_

_**Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsqu'il tomba sur l'impala. Jo regarda l'intérieur vide d'un œil sceptique. **_

_**- Je vais tuer ce fils de p***, s'il s'en ai pris à lui. Cracha Sam entre ses dents.**_

_**- Qui ? De quoi tu parles?**_

_**- Jake Bricks. Il en a après nous.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi ?**_

_**Sans répondre, Sam commença à marcher comme s'il cherchait des preuves de ce qu'il essayait de nier depuis le début. Prés du lampadaire, perdu entre les herbes entrecoupés, gisait le portable de son frère. Il s'abaissa et le ramassa.**_

_**C'est alors qu'un pick-up garé plus loin alluma ses phares et roula vers lui. L'homme qui se trouvait sur le siège passager dégaina son arme et tira. Les sens en alerte Sam évita les balles et pris son arme avant de faire feu à son tour sur le véhicule.**_

_**Quand des voisins alertés par le bruit sortirent de leurs habitations, le pick-up disparut dans la nuit. Jo dut littéralement pousser Sam hors de la vue des curieux avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin.**_

_**Ils regagnèrent leur motel, le chasseur au volant de l'impala et Jo dans sa voiture. **_

_**Sam qui avait mémorisé le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation se saisit de son portable et passa plusieurs coups de fil pour essayer de retrouver le pick-up pendant que Jo faisait de même, installée devant son ordinateur.**_

_**Comme ils se doutaient bien, ces plaques étaient volées et ne correspondaient à rien. Sam ragea de ne rien trouver. Il était là impuissant, alors que son frère était quelques part. **_

_**Il n'avait rien, aucun moyen de les retrouver. **_

_**Jo qui l'observait depuis le début lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et lui fit ce regard qui disait « ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le retrouver ». Sam acquiesça de la tête.**_

_**Il se saisit alors des documents concernant l'affaire qu'ils traitaient et poursuivit les recherches. Car elle était loin d'être résolue. Au moins il occuperait son temps en attendant que Missouri l'appelle pour lui donner des infos sur Jake Bricks.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Kevin et Lisa saluèrent leurs amis avec qui ils avaient passés la soirée avant de prendre congé. Comme leur maison ne se trouvait pas très loin, ils avaient décidés de venir à pied et ainsi profiter de la brise fraîche de la nuit.**_

_**Le jeune couple, main dans la main riait de bon cœur, en regardant les étoiles. La jeune femme enleva les bâtons chinois qui maintenait ses cheveux en chignons et les glissa dans son sac.**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans leur maison. Ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre. Kevin se mit au lit, pendant que sa femme rangeait ses affaires. **_

_**Lorsqu'elle aperçut son sac, elle l'ouvrit et se saisit des bâtons chinois. Elle s'approcha furtivement de son mari et le poignarda en plein cœur. Puis, sans sourcilier, elle rangea les armes du crime dans sa table de nuit et s'allongea au côté de son mari.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Quand Sam trouva quelque chose, il releva la tête et partagea sa découverte avec Jo, sa partenaire.**_

_**- L'intervalle qu'il y'a entre le meurtre du mari et le suicide de la femme a une signification.. Commença-t-il.**_

_**- Il est de 12 heures, c'est ça ?**_

_**- Oui, en fait, il symbolise la durée pendant laquelle la lune et le soleil ne sont pas visible en même temps.**_

_**- Qu'elle est le rapport avec notre affaire ? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**- Je t'ai parlé de l'envoutement de Dean? Elle acquiesça. Eh bien il dépendait des phases de la lune. De plus, le nom de la sorcière qui est derrière tout ça est Luna.**_

_**- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ton explication est assez plausible. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ?**_

_**Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque le portable de Dean sonna. Il enfoui sa main de sa poche et se saisit du mobile. Sur l'écran, à la place du nom de la personne qui appelait était écrit « inconnu ».**_

_**Après un regard inquiet à Jo, il décrocha.**_

_**_____________________________________________________**_

_**Alors qui c'est ? Une petite idée ? A bientôt pour la suite !!! Hyperion13 ^ ^ **_


	11. La raison de son départ

_**Chapitre 11: La raison de son départ**_

Dean se sentait voler, errer dans le royaume des songes. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur quoique ce soit. C'était comme s'il dormait mais en beaucoup plus paisible.

Tout autour de lui n'était que formes vagues et évasives.

Mais ce calme relaxant ne fit que de courte durée lorsque les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors peu à peu il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue.

Cependant cette chose si facile à faire habituellement lui paraissait presque relever de l'effort.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement pour lui la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu' il s'accoutuma à la faible lueur, il réalisa que ses mains et ses chevilles étaient liées. Il releva la tête pour s'informer de ce qui l'entourait mais une soudaine lumière l'obligea à refermer les yeux.

Puis, une porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas bon signe pensa Dean mais il était trop tard à présent pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Un homme, d'une carrure imposante entra dans la pièce.

- Alors on se réveille la belle au bois dormant, lança une voix grave qu'il avait déjà entendu.

L'homme attrapa Dean et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oh, je vois, c'est la lumière qui te gêne ! C'est normal après 3 heures de sommeil ! Ria-t-il

- Qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait ? Demanda Dean en essayant de se dégager de ses liens.

- Euh… pour l'instant rien, que veux tu, ce sont les ordres de Jake mais… tu veux mon avis, ça ne serait tarder !

- Donc… si je comprends bien, t'es son larbin et tu fais tout ce qu'il te demandes de faire, c'est ça ? Le nargua le jeune chasseur.

- Ah Dean toujours le mot pour rire.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez injecté ce truc ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et répondit lui-même à sa question.

- Humm… parce que vous êtes des lâches ! Non sérieusement vous avez si peur de moi ?

A ce moment l'homme ne put retenir sa main et frappa violemment Dean au visage.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher.

- Il t'a dit de ne pas me toucher, répéta-t-il.

Jake s'avança pour se poster juste en face de Dean. Il l'attrapa par le col et lui envoya un second coup au visage.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, parce que je me réserve ce privilège! Viens suis moi, il faut que j'te parle, dit-il à l'autre homme.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que les deux chasseurs avaient refermé la porte derrière eux en sortant.

Toujours un peu sonné par la drogue qu'ils lui avaient injecté et les coups qu'il venait de se prendre, il avait toujours du mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa vue revienne peu à peu à la normale. Il tourna la tête pour apprécier clairement son environnement proche mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien.

Il tenta alors de desserrer ses liens qui lui martelaient si fort les poignets et les chevilles mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut seulement d'écorcher sa peau. Il lâcha un juron commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la situation actuelle.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur des types louches, sur des gars qui prétendaient être des chasseurs ?

Ses yeux s'était fait à l'obscurité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant apparaître Jake, seul cette fois-ci.

S'il n'avait pas été attaché ainsi, Dean aurait reculé en le voyant mais il ne pouvait hélas rien faire pour l'instant.

Le chasseur s'approcha de Dean munit d'un sac. Il le posa à même le sol et en sortit tout un tas de couteaux.

Il prit le premier couteau celui qui avait un manche en bois gravé et lui taillada l'un des bras.

Le jeune au début résigné à n'émettre aucun son, cria lorsque la douleur se fit plus intense encore.

Satisfait de ce que ses premiers gestes avaient eu comme effet sur Dean, Jake fit de même avec le second bras mais plus lentement cette fois. Un nouvelle fois, le jeune chasseur cria.

Quand il eut fini, il reposa le couteau dans le sac pour enfiler des gants. Ceux que mettaient les sportifs de haut niveau pour ne pas s'écorcher la main.

Lentement Dean sentait la peur et la colère monter en lui mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle c'était très important.

Une fois prêt, Jake le rua de coup renversant sa chaise au passage. Il fit éclater l'arcade sourcilière et lui fendilla la lèvre inférieur avant de s'arrêter. Il retira ses gants et les balança dans le sac.

- Alors Dean, tu résistes ! Montres moi ce que tu sais faire, ne sois pas timide.

Le jeune chasseur à moitié conscient n'émit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Tant que tu ne feras pas ce que je te dis, je ne m'arrêterait pas.

- Putain… tu veux quoi au juste?

- Que tu te défendes comme tu l'as fait contre les sbires d'Arhiman.

Dean pâlit d'un coup. Alors ils avaient tout vu, ils savaient ce dont il avaient été capable ce jour là.

- Ne te fatigues pas à essayer de me dire que tout est fini et que ce n'était que passager parce que je t'ai suivi après ton départ et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que…

- Ok c'est bon… tu veux que j'me défendes, très bien. Alors détaches-moi et j'me ferais un plaisir de t'éclater la gueule.

L'homme cette fois ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler des gants pour frapper Dean. Il se déchaîna et le rua de coup jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande d'arrêter.

- S'il y un truc que je supporte pas chez les gens comme vous, je veux dire chez les démons c'est votre arrogance. Dit il

Jake reprit son sac avant de sortir de la pièce un rictus au lèvre.

Dean reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenta à nouveau de se libérer de ses liens mais en vain. Il avait été solidement attaché à son grand désespoir.

Comment avait-il pu se faire piéger ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils l'avaient endormi mais ce n'était pas une excuse. S'il avait été plus vigilent au lieu de repenser à ce qu'avait dit son frère à son sujet il aurait pu s'en sortir mais là…

Mais là il était coincé dans une minuscule pièce et servait de Punching Ball à un taré qui se croyait chasseur.

Ok, il avait hérité des pouvoirs d'Arhiman à sa mort, mais ça ne leurs donnaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui ainsi. Il n'avait rien demandé après tout. Mais c'était comme ça, et il avait dû faire avec.

Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se manifester, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais après ce qu'il avait fait subir aux deux acolytes d'Arhiman, tout ça l'avait effrayé. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui avait suivi. En effet à la mort d'Arhiman, il avait pensé que tout s'arrêterait enfin cependant ce ne fut pas le cas puisqu'au lieu de ça il avait récupéré quelques uns de ses autres pouvoirs.

Alors, conscient du danger qu'il pouvait représenté pour les autres et surtout pour son frère il avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui. Missouri qui savait tout depuis le début lui avait tout de suite proposé son aide.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que ses pouvoirs étaient surtout liés à ses émotions, il avait appris peu à peu à les contrôler avec l'aide de la médium.

Et un jour, Missouri lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait une façon de s'en débarrasser. Elle ne savait pas comment exactement mais elle savait que c'était précisément décrit dans un livre. Un livre que très peu de personne possédait.

Et heureusement pour lui, le chasseur qu'il connaissait depuis toujours faisait parti de ses gens là.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait entreprit de ranger tous les livres de Bobby. Mais étant donné l'urgence de la situation et la quantité importante de bouquins Dean s'était résigné à demander de l'aide à Jo. C'est finalement au bout de plusieurs longues journées qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pour ne pas s'encombrer du livre, il avait alors déchirer les pages qui l'intéressait.

Après ça, il aurait pu se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs mais ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il avait enfoui les morceaux de papiers dans son sac et était parti loin de Missouri, loin de tous.

Cependant lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à joindre Sam pendant plusieurs jours, son inquiétude avait pris le dessus et il s'était décidé à rentrer.

* * *

Jake et son partenaire sans nom, n'étaient pas réapparu depuis presque une heure. Soit il avait décidé de le laisser en vie tout en l'abandonnant à son triste sort soit il préparait quelque chose de pas très net.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer ses différentes hypothèses que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les deux chasseurs.

Le plus costaud des deux, l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête.

Jake s'avança vers lui en lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait de lui à présent.

- Alors comme ça le petit Sammy ne sait rien! Lança Jake.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de l'arrogance Dean ?

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit rien.

- Très bien. Tu ne veux pas coopérer donc…

- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasses.

- Je veux que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs devant ceci.

Jake se retourna et lui indiqua du doigt la présence d'une minuscule caméra.

- Attendez c'est une blague c'est ça ? Nan…

- Très bien, peut-être quand tuant le petit Sammy tu seras plus réceptif.

L'autre homme jusqu'ici immobile, sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Après quelques secondes de silence, il donna le téléphone à Jake.

- Sam Winchester, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te parler.

- …

_______________________________________________

**Pourquoi cette caméra ? Et que va faire Sam ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !!! Hypérion ^ ^**


	12. La vérité

_Chapitre 12: La vérité_

**Lorsqu'il décrocha, les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Il n'avait jamais parlé à son interlocuteur mais il savait déjà qui c'était. Jake Bricks.**

**- Sam Winchester, c'est un plaisir de te parler enfin.**

**- Où est mon frère ?**

**Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemin et espérait obtenir une réponse la plus claire possible. Mais au lieu de ça, le chasseur répondit par une autre question.**

**- A quel point tiens-tu à lui ?**

**- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

**A ce rythme là personne n'arriverait à communiquer tant qu'aucun d'eux ne répondrait.**

**- Oui pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas durer !!**

**- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le toucher ou je vous jures que…**

**- Du calme Sam ! **

**Jo était toujours là face au jeune homme. Elle assistait impuissante à cette conversation dont elle n'entendait qu'une partie. Cependant ce qu'elle en avait entendu ne présumait rien de bon concernant Dean. **

**Elle pouvait sentir la peur et la colère émaner de Sam. **

**Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dire de mettre le haut parleur mais il ne réagit pas. Elle s'avança un peu plus et cette fois il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle voulait. Il enclencha alors la touche prévue à cet effet avant de déposer le portable sur la table.**

**- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Vous êtes chasseur non! Demanda Sam**

**- C'est justement pour ça… **

**L'homme fit une pause attendant une question de son interlocuteur. Cependant, seul le silence se fit entendre. Il poursuivit alors.**

**- … Le mal quel qu'il soit…enfin je veux dire sous n'importe quelle forme… doit être anéanti.**

**- Attendez je comprends rien là !**

**- Ton frère doit mourir mais avant il doit montrer aux autres chasseurs qui il est vraiment. Ils doivent savoir que j'ai raison de faire de ce je vais lui faire.**

**- Non… ne lui faites rien… le supplia-t-il.**

**- Je regrette c'est impossible… Mais… il y quelque chose que tu peux faire…**

**- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il.**

**- Je veux que tu le persuades de faire ce que je lui ai dit si tu veux que sa mort soit rapide et peu douloureuse..**

**Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment ne sachant quoi faire mais ne le montra pas.**

**- Très bien… dîtes moi ce que vous voulez et ou vous êtes?**

**A l'autre bout du fil le chasseur se mit à rire avant de répondre.**

**- D'accord. Tu le sauras en temps voulu, je t'enverrai les coordonnées mais écoutes moi bien. Tu viendras quand je te le dirais et sans arme. Oh… et… pas la peine de ramener la blonde avec toi ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir des problèmes avec sa mère, je la connais bien.**

**Sur ce dernier commentaire, Jake raccrocha laissant un Sam inquiet et une Jo surprise. **

**De quoi parlait il ? Pourquoi Dean méritait-il de mourir ?**

**L'un comme l'autre se posait ces questions. Pourtant la jeune femme ne se démonta pas et avant que Sam ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle avait quitté la chambre emportant avec elle le portable de son frère. **

*******

**Dean se sentait légèrement brumeux . Ses mains et ses jambes s'engourdissaient de plus en plus. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. **

**Il pensait à son frère. Surtout à la réaction qu'il allait avoir lorsqu'il saurait.**

**C'est vrai que ses pouvoirs auraient pu en rendre fou plus d'un mais lui grâce à l'aide de Missouri, s'était ressaisit et avait appris à s'en servir. **

**Pourquoi l'avait il fait? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas débarrasser dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.**

**Inconsciemment c'était il peut être imaginer que grâce à eux il pourrait se démarquer de tous les autres chasseurs, se démarquer de… Sam.**

**Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'agissait des deux chasseurs bien évidemment.**

**Ils s'approchèrent de lui et le scrutèrent un bon moment avant de commencer à parler entre eux. Il apprit par la même occasion le nom de celui qui accomplissait les quatre volontés de Jake s'en jamais se plaindre. **

**Il les observait s'en rien dire, lorsque Stan, le larbin, le fixa d'un œil noir. **

**Ce personnage intriguait Dean, non pas parce qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de l'intimider mais parce qu'il semblait différent de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer de lui.**

**En effet, le soir ou il l'avait prévenu des intentions de Jake, c'était comme s'il savait que Dean ne méritait pas toute cette colère de la part du chasseur. C'était comme s'il savait que son partenaire allait trop loin.**

**Les deux hommes chuchotèrent quelque chose avant que Jake ne reparte le laissant seul avec Stan.**

*******

**Sam était à la même place depuis que Jo avait quittée la chambre. Il réfléchissait. Il imaginait Dean se faisant torturé par ce psychopathe de Jake Bricks. Il essayait de mettre un visage sur ce nom mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du jour où celui-ci était venu leur prêter main forte contre Arhiman.**

**D'ailleurs il ne souvenait pratiquement de rien. Et mystérieusement il savait que la réponse à toutes ses questions lui seraient apporter au moment ou il se rappellerai de tout.**

**Ses yeux balayèrent un instant la chambre vide lorsqu'une feuille dépassant du sac de son frère attira son attention. Il se leva et contrairement à Jo précédemment, s'en saisit. Fouiller dans les affaires de Dean était une chose qu'il évitait habituellement mais là le contexte était différent.**

**Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. **

**Et alors qu'il lisait jusqu'au bout, les fameuses images qu'il avait tant chercher dans son esprit, lui ressurgirent. Il se rappelait tout à présent. Il se rappelait comment son frère s'était débarrasser des acolytes d'Arhiman rien qu'en les touchant. Il se rappelait comment ils avaient explosés de l'intérieur. Il se rappelait la vue et l'odeur des viscères des hôtes humains étendus à même le sol. **

**Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Alors que bien avant le combat final, le pouvoir de Dean s'était manifesté devant lui.**

**Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi lui avait-il caché la vérité ?**

**Peut être parce qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser, pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs peut être l'avait-il déjà fait comme en témoignait ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.**

**Il ne savait pas. Mais Missouri surement.**

**Il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda sur la table, dans ses affaires sans plus de chance. Il commençait à s'énerver lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus.**

*******

**Stan, était quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux. Et depuis que Jake l'avait quitté quelques heures plutôt, il n'était pas venu une seule fois parler à Dean. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait fermer la porte qui le séparait du jeune homme.**

**Que pouvait-il faire pendant tout ce temps.**

**Peut-être l'observait-il grâce à la minuscule caméra qui se trouvait devant lui ? **

**D'ailleurs comment ses assaillants pouvaient-ils l'obliger à utiliser ses pouvoirs face à cet engin ?**

**Il ne pouvait pas. Car s'il le faisait, tous les autres chasseurs, comme l'avait dit Jake, sauraient qui il est vraiment. Et ça c'était impossible.**

**En effet dès l'instant où ils verraient, il sera traqué tel un vulgaire démon.**

**Dean, toujours dans une profonde obscurité repensa à son frère. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est compris se demanda-t-il. Surement. Sam avait toujours eu cette capacité de faire très vite le lien entre des choses. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours tout compris. **

**Comme le jour, où il avait mis la main sur le journal de leur père et avait découvert que tout ce qui s'y trouvait était bel et bien réel.**

**Repenser à Sam lui donna du courage, pour se débattre encore et encore. Et alors qu'il parvenait peu à peu à desserrer les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets, la porte s'ouvrit.**

**Stan appuya sur l'interrupteur avant de s'approcher du jeune homme.**

**- Dean, pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté l'autre soir ? Demanda-t-il.**

**Le jeune chasseur se redressa surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.**

**- Parce que je suis sur une affaire ducon ! Ou tu crois peut-être que je suis à Rochester pour le tourisme !**

**- Quelle genre d'affaire !**

**- Des morts suspectes… alors quoi t'es là pour me faire la causette…**

**- Non**

**- Alors va droit au but s'il te plaît…**

**- Très bien. **

**Attends moi ici je reviens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.**

**- J'te rappelle que je suis attaché à cette putain de chaise alors où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille. Répondit-il spontanément.**

**Stan ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte et disparut laissant un Dean seul, sur le point de se libérer.**

**___________________________________________________**

**Que veut montrer Stan à Dean ?? Est-ce qu'il doit lui faire confiance ? Pas sure…. Hyperion13**


	13. Poursuivre son chemin

_**Chapitre 13: Poursuivre son chemin**_

Dean, dans un dernier effort pour tenter de défaire ses liens parvint enfin à se libérer. Il se mit rapidement debout et sortit furtivement de la pièce où il était retenu depuis plusieurs heures.

Il longea un long couloir avant d'arriver devant quelques potentielles portes de sorties. Il s'arrêta un instant mais les bruits de pas de Stan l'obligèrent à choisir rapidement.

En effet celui-ci ne tarda pas à remarquer que son prisonnier s'était enfui.

Il poussa un juron et se mit rapidement à la recherche de Dean en criant son nom à plein poumon.

Dean de son côté, n'avait toujours pas atteint l'extérieur, non, au lieu de ça, il semblait tourner en rond. Il avançait encore lorsqu'il arriva face à Stan qui visiblement connaissait mieux les lieux que lui.

Et au lieu de fuir, il resta figer lorsqu'il leva son arme dans sa direction.

- Ne bouges pas !

- Ok, ok c'est bon, j'ai compris, répondit-il.

Et là, une chose surprenante arriva. Stan baissa son Beretta lentement.

- Dean, si j'ai laissé la porte ouverte c'est pour que tu puisses t'échapper, mais avant tu dois savoir que Jake n'est pas mauvais. S'il fait ça c'est parce qu'il est persuadé que…

- … Que je suis un démon.

- Oui comme tu le sais, chaque chasseur a son histoire et ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour en parler mais… essaies de comprendre..

- Arrêtes de me faire le coup de celui qui est là pour m'aider…s'il te plaît, ça sonne faux…Dis-lui juste que je reviendrais et là c'est moi qui m'occuperais de lui. Au fait, il est où ?

Stan, se tut un instant, étudiant le chasseur qu'il avait en face de lui avant d'éluder la question. Il se retint de sourire et lui montra une photo de famille où l'on voyait un Jake souriant au côté de sa femme et de ses 3 enfants.

- Tu sais, j'ai connu ton père…

- Content de l'apprendre, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ton arrogance te perdra. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois partir.

- Juste une question avant… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça, si c'est pour me laisser partir ensuite ?

- Inutile de me remercier, tu comprendras bien assez tôt, crois-moi !

Et s'en apporter la réponse qu'attendait Dean le vieux chasseur lui indiqua le chemin de la sortie.

En regagnant l'air frais du matin, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus en ville mais plus dans une sorte de petite prairie reculée, parsemée de hautes herbes.

Il s'apprêtait à y pénétrer lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit derrière lui le touchant partiellement à la cuisse droite. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner qu'il savait déjà que c'était Jake.

C'était pour ça que l'autre idiot l'avait laissé partir.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas là et s'engouffra dans les herbes avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible malgré sa blessure. Car même s'il ne voyait ni devant ni derrière lui, il était capable d'entendre le bruissement des feuillages s'intensifiés de plus en plus.

Soudain devant lui un petit espace dans le sol manqua de le faire chuter. Et à la manière d'un ninja, il réussit à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, en espérant que Jake ne le voit pas.

Lorsque les pas du chasseur se rapprochèrent, la respiration de Dean s'accéléra de plus en plus la rendant presque audible. Pour la première fois, il avait peur. Il savait que s'il se faisait repérer, il ne pourrait plus fuir. Et alors que le corps de Jake approchait, il sentit toute la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus, l'envahir.

Quand il vit distinctement son assaillant, Dean sortit de sa planque et se jeta sur lui avec toute la rage et la fureur qu'il avait en lui. Il apposa ses mains sur le torse de Jake.

Le chasseur poussa un cri strident lorsqu'il sentit sa peau brûler et se ternir sous le contact de la main du jeune homme. Dean posa ensuite ses mains au niveau de son visage. Et là, la même chose se produisit.

Ce sont les cris puis les pleurs de Jake qui l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Alors c'est dans un mouvement d'étonnement et de colère qu'il se releva et partit sans se retourner.

***

Sam n'avait pas réussi à joindre Missouri. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. En effet depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel sur le portable de Dean, Jake ne s'était pas manifesté. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et si Dean était déjà mort ? se demanda-t-il.

Non, il était vivant, c'était certain.

Sam décida d'aller voir Jo dans sa chambre pour savoir si elle avait réussi à obtenir quelque chose sur le lieu d'où provenait l'appel. Mais à peine posa-t-il un pied à l'extérieur que son portable sonna.

Il se précipita dessus pensant qu'il s'agissait de Jake. Cependant ce n'était que Jerry, le sheriff. Il décrocha malgré tout.

- Ici l'agent Petersen.

- Jerry Still. On a eu un nouveau meurtre cette nuit. Une jeune femme est soupçonné d'avoir assassiné son mari. C'est celle qui s'occupe du ménage qui a découvert le corps en entrant dans la chambre . Pour l'instant, la principale suspecte reste introuvable mais nous avons mis en place un dispositif important pour la retrouver. Prononça-t-il d'une traite.

- Humm… très bien, appelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon appel.

Sam sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

- Lorsque j'ai entré votre numéro de plaque ainsi que celui de l'agent Murphy , j'ai semble t-il eu une petite erreur dans mon système. J'aimerais que vous passiez dans la journée pour qu'on puisse régler tout ça, car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de problème avec vos supérieurs.

- C'est-à-dire que… euh… je suis un peu occupé en ce moment… mais… je vous promets de passer dès que je…on peut. Maintenant je dois vous laisser.

Si son frère l'avait entendu, il se serait moqué de lui tant son stress était évident.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et fit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Jo. Cette jeune femme qu'il avait toujours trouvé attirante et intelligente. Cette jeune femme qui aurait pu être plus qu'une amie si, elle n'avait pas déjà des sentiments évidents pour son frère.

Jo était devant son ordi, accroché à son portable visiblement tentant en vain de retracer l'appel.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune chasseur, elle lui annonça difficilement qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer pour l'instant était que Jake rappelle pour leur donner des infos.

***

Dean marcha pendant un long moment avant de s'apercevoir que sa jambe saignait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta pour enlever son tee-shirt. Il le déchira et l'enroula autour de sa blessure qui n'était pas si bénigne que ça finalement.

Après ce bref arrêt, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sortir des hautes herbes. Il continua son avancée quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un petit lac. Il s'y agenouilla au bord et se rafraîchit quelques minutes. Il en profita pour ôter le bandages improvisés qui entourait sa jambe.

Lui qui pensait que la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer s'était trompé, puisqu'un de ses fragments s'y était logé. Il fallait le retirer car plus le temps passait et plus le risque d'infection était grand. Malgré ça, il se saisit d'un bâton qui traîna à côté de lui et l'enfonça dans sa blessure. Cependant mis à part la douleur que ce geste engendrait, il ne parvint pas à ôter le morceau de ferraille de sa cuisse.

Il remit le bandage et marcha jusqu'à la route la plus proche.

***

Le fait que le sheriff, téléphone à Sam plutôt dans la journée l'avait ramener un peu dans l'affaire qu'il traitait.

Une affaire qui lui en demandait beaucoup à lui et son frère.

Il repensa soudain au meurtre qui avait eu lieu cette nuit, il s'agissait du 4e crime de ce genre en peu de temps.

Et lui , était là, en train de se tourner les pouces, attendant un coup de fil, qui ne viendrait peu être pas au lieu d'agir, soit en se lançant à l'aveugle à la recherche de son frère soit en poursuivant les recherches pour mettre la main sur cette sorcière.

Jo, avait tout essayé pour tenter de trouver où était Dean mais là elle avait du se résoudre à abandonner. Et c'est en demandant des explications sur l'affaire que Sam lui expliqua le coup fil qu'il avait reçu avant de venir la voir.

Nul doute que Jerry les soupçonnait. Donc pour l'instant, il fallait faire profil bas en tentant de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

***

Dean marchait depuis un temps indéterminé le long de cette route. Il avait mal mais continuait car Dean Winchester n'abandonnait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté d'arrêter des voitures qui passaient mais prenant peur en voyant tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui, les automobilistes ne ralentissaient pas.

Enfin, il arriva dans la ville de Rochester. Il marcha le long des coins d'ombre évitant les regards des passants.

Il continua jusqu'à arriver devant le motel qu'il louait avec son frère. A bout de force, il poussa la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il s'écroula sur le lit le plus proche.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de son frère. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour le chercher maintenant.

________________________________________________

**Dean est -il vraiment en sécurité maintenant ou n'est-ce qu'un leurre ? Espérons que Sam arrive rapidement… Hyperion13 ^ ^ **


	14. L'affaire continue

_**Chapitre 14: L'affaire continue**_

Malgré le fait que Sam n'ait eu aucune nouvelle de Jake depuis son appel, il décida qu'il était temps de réagir. Le meurtre de cette nuit en était la cause. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il résoude cette affaire et ce rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que d'autres innocents continuent de mourir.

Ce regain d'énergie de la part du jeune chasseur étonna presque Jo. Mais elle l'admirait pour ça. Elle admirait les Winchester pour leurs capacités à rebondir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle-même ne sait pas si elle aurait été aussi forte dans de telles circonstances.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau centrés sur cette affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il aient du nouveau à propos de Dean.

Sam s'absenta de la chambre de Jo quelques instants pour aller chercher ses notes et son ordinateur dans la sienne.

En arrivant devant la porte entrouverte, il sortit son arme et de sa main libre, la poussa délicatement.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la forme familière qui était affalé sur l'un des lits.

Il abaissa immédiatement son arme tout en se précipitant vers son frère.

Sans faire attention aux blessures qu'il avait Sam le secoua de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Dean ouvre les yeux.

Soulagé, le cadet détailla enfin son frère du regard. Cependant son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit le bandage ensanglanté qu'il avait autour de la cuisse et les multiples coupures qui lui martelaient les bras. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain de laquelle il revint avec une trousse de premier secours.

Mais le temps qu'il réapparaisse, Dean s'était rendormi ou avait sombrer dans l'inconscience peu importe. Il tenta de le réveiller à nouveau mais à part quelques clignements des yeux, il n'obtint rien de plus.

Il allait lui falloir quelques médicaments en plus pour espérer que Dean se rétablisse. C'est pourquoi, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Jo.

C'est très volontiers et assez surprise qu'elle accepta de se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche pour ramener ce que Sam lui avait demandé.

La cadet se saisit des ciseaux pour découper le modeste bandage ainsi qu'une partie du jean de son frère. Et dès qu'il vu qu'un fragment de balle était coincé à l'intérieur, il comprit par la présence de coupures adjacentes que son frère avait tenté de l'extraire lui-même.

C'est donc avec une pince cette fois-ci qu'il retenta l'expérience.

Finalement le fait que Dean soit quasiment inconscient n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, si l'on considérait le fait d'ôter un fragment de balle douloureux biensur.

Avec toute la dextérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, il retira lentement le bout argenté de la jambe de son frère. Il nettoya ensuite la blessure avant de la désinfecter. Puis à l'aide d'une gaze, il refit un bandage digne de ce nom.

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux blessures que l'ainé avait sur les bras. Une à une il les soigna et les banda.

Dès qu'il eu finit, il repositionna correctement Dean sur son lit et le recouvra de la couverture du lit voisin.

C'est à ce moment que Jo arriva dans la chambre avec un sachet qui contenait des médicaments.

***

Lisa avait marché tellement longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Cependant rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Au contraire, son corps semblait se mouvoir de lui-même.

Sa robe blanche était couverte de sang. Celui de Kevin son mari. Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Celui qu'elle avait tuer.

Comment avait- elle pu faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir à côté de son corps sans vie ?

Elle ne savait quoi répondre à ses interrogations. Au lieu de ça, elle avait erré fuyant sa ville et ses habitants.

Maintenant, tiraillé entre tristesse et culpabilité, elle hésitait entre se rendre à la police ou partir.

Et alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin sans but, la voix lui parla à nouveau. Celle qui lui avait dit de tuer son mari quelques heures plutôt, celle qui s'appelait Luna murmurait de mauvaises choses dans sa tête.

_- Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu as vu ce que tu as fait a ton mari ? Que vont penser les gens s'il te voix couverte de tout ce sang ?_

- Laissez moi tranquille, répondit Lisa en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes.

_- Comment oses-tu encore vivre après ce que tu as fait ?_

- Taisez-vous ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol en pleurs.

_- As-tu au moins pensé à ce que ressent sa famille au moment même ? Non. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre…_

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez… supplia la jeune femme à bout de force.

_- Sa jeune sœur est anéanti, tu le sais ? Et son frère se sent responsable, non mais tu le crois ça? Et sa pauvre mère est effondrée. Son père lui, ne dis plus un mot depuis qu'il sait. Et attends c'est pas tout, le meilleur reste à venir…_

- STOP ! Hurla Lisa.

_- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ta famille a appris la nouvelle ? _

- Non, j'en peux plus. Laissez moi tranquille.

_- Hum… ça ne dépend que de toi. Le seul moyen de ne plus m'entendre est de…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lisa se jeta sous les roues d'une voiture. Le conducteur sous le choc s'arrêta immédiatement. Il ne descendit pas de voiture mais prévint les autorités.

Jerry Still, son équipe et les secours arrivèrent sur les lieux rapidement. Cependant Lisa ne survécut pas. Elle prononça un seul nom avant de mourir: Luna.

A ceci, le sheriff frémit d'un seul coup.

***

Jo et Sam était restés présent au côté de Dean toute la journée. Aucun d'eux ne s'était accorder le moindre répit.

En effet, ils recherchaient activement le lieu où pouvait vivre Luna, la sorcière, à partir de la vagues description qu'ils avaient soutiré d'un des dossiers que gardait le sheriff chez lui.

Et il devait faire vite car cette sorcière se nourrissant de 5 à 10 couples tous les 5 à 6 ans retombaient dans l'oubli une fois que son quota était atteint.

Jo avait l'habitude de veiller depuis qu'elle avait entrepris la chasse. Plusieurs fois elle était rester debout presque 72 heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue.

Elle était comme ça depuis longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à rester auprès de Dean.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, tout comme elle l'était aussi pour Sam. Car depuis la disparition de son frère, elle avait noté un changement en lui. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir, mais elle le sentait.

Le jeune chasseur, était rassuré que Dean soit revenu mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et sa récente reprise de mémoire n'arrangeait rien à tout ça.

De plus le fait que sa couverture ainsi que celle de son frère soit potentiellement tombée à l'eau lui apportait un stress en plus.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il regarda le nom de son interlocuteur, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire nerveux.

En effet, il s'agissait du sheriff. Il ne décrocha pas et reposa son portable sur la table.

C'est alors que Jo se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille au sujet des heures auxquelles survenaient les meurtres puis les suicide. A chaque fois l'intervalle était de 12 heures comme l'avait bien expliqué Sam.

Elle lui demanda donc de plus amples informations.

- Je t'ai dit que cet intervalle représente en fait la durée pendant laquelle le soleil et la lune ne sont pas tous les deux visibles. C'est en fait le seul moment où la lune disparaît totalement du ciel.

- Oui jusque là j'te suis…

- Et comme Luna notre sorcière ne semble tirer son pouvoir que de la lune, ces 12 heures seraient en fait la durée pendant laquelle son pouvoir n'aurait plus d'emprise sur les personnes qu'elle contrôle.

- Hum… ça se tient. Est-ce que tu penses que les spectres ne sont pas maîtres de leurs actes eux aussi ?

- Oui, c'est à ça que je voulais en venir. Etant donné qu'ils restent près des corps ou dans le lieu où ils ont vécu plus de 40 heures et qu'ils ne guident pas les âmes des morts, je suis pratiquement sûr maintenant que Luna les contrôlent eux aussi.

- D'accord, donc tu crois qu'on pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux, si on arrivait à entrer en contact avec ces spectres durant ce l'abs de temps.

- Effectivement. Répondit-il.

Son portable sonna encore une fois, et comme précédemment il s'agissait de Jerry. Il ne décrocha pas et se focalisa à nouveau sur la jeune femme.

- Quelqu'un va décrocher ce téléphone à la fin ? Lança une voix faible venant d'un des lits.


	15. A fleur de peau

**Coucou à tous !!! Je vous poste enfin la suite après une longue abscence !!! J'espère que vous apprécierez !!!**

**Bonne lecture, Hyperion13 ^ ^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 15: A fleur de peau**_

La sonnerie s'arrêta soudain replongeant la pièce dans un silence apaisant. Le cadet regardait son frère sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

Devait-il lui dire qu'il se souvenait de tout maintenant ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'en fouillant dans son sac il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui avait caché ? Ou devait-il lui demander comment il avait fait pour s'enfuir et pour arriver jusqu'ici?

Il n'en savait rien.

Affichant un visage surpris et à la fois heureux, Jo sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Elle aurait voulut lui montrer la joie que son réveil lui avait procurer mais n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça elle balança un « contente de te revoir parmi nous » d'une voix neutre.

Après avoir passé le moment où Sam interrogeait son frère sur son état de santé, vint celui où il laissa ses questions sortir.

- Dean, il faut que j'te parle de quelque chose…

- Très bien, je vous laisse… je vais continuer à chercher… enfin ce qu'on faisait…

Puis elle disparut.

Dès que la porte se referma, Dean lâcha un regard inquiet vers son frère. En effet, lorsqu'il commençait une conversation par ce genre de phrase, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

Bien que sa jambe et ses coupures aux bras le fassent encore souffrir, il s'assit et accorda toute son attention à son frère.

- Dean, j'me rappelle de tout…

- De quoi, tu parles ?

Sam n'y alla pas par 4 chemins et répondit franchement.

- De comment tu t'es débarrassé des démons qui accompagnaient Arhiman le jour où…

L'aîné baissa les yeux.

- Oui et alors? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'te dises ?

- J'aurais aimé, non, j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles au lieu de partir…

- Je ne pouvais pas, je suis désolé. Ca pas été facile pour moi… mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire crois-moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Comment t'aurais réagi si la situation avait été inversée hein ?

- J'en sais rien…Sam laisses tomber…

- Non, pas tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit. Dean, je plaisantes pas…

- A quoi ça sert franchement… y'a rien a dire. Tu te rappelle de tout… tant mieux… mais arrête… Jake m'a déjà pris la tête avec ça. Répondit l'ainé dans un soupir.

Sam réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas demandé à son frère ce qui c'était passé quand il était en proie au chasseur. Aveuglé par toutes les interrogations sans réponse qui submergeaient son esprit, il avait oublier l'essentiel.

- Excuse-moi… Mais encore une chose, pourquoi il t'a enlevé ?

- A cause de… ces… mes pouvoirs…

- Tes pouvoirs? Je croyais que t'en avais qu'un ? Rétorqua le cadet assez surpris.

- Ben on dirait que non. S'il s'en ai pris a moi c'est parce qu'il a découvert ce dont j'étais capable…

Sam toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne dit rien. Son frère poursuivit alors.

- En fait, il étaient 2...Stan et Jake m'ont enfermé quelque part et voulait que je me serve de mes « nouvelles aptitudes » devant une caméra pour que lorsqu'ils me tueraient tous les chasseurs sachent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix… et qui j'étais…

Le cadet ne disait toujours rien.

- Quand j'ai refusé c'est là qu'ils ont décidé de t'appeler… Et puis passons les détails, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et je suis revenu ici. Voilà fin de l'histoire.

Sam figé jusque là parvint quand même à articuler quelque chose.

- Tu as toujours tes pouvoirs ?

- Bien sur que non. Répondit l'aîné spontanément.

- Alors tu ne verras aucun mal à ce que je détruises ceci annonça Sam en brandissant la feuille qu'il avait pris dans le sac de son frère.

Reconnaissant ce qu'avait le cadet entre les mains Dean, revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sam vexé du manque de confiance et surtout d'honnêteté de son frère lui balança le papier au visage.

- Tu sais quoi, t'aurais dû ne pas revenir la première fois. Parce que si à moi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, c'est que tu penses que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Le cadet s'arrêta puis reprit sur le même ton que précédemment.

- Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'on termine l'affaire mais après j'te laisserai tranquille puisque c'Est-ce que tu veux !

L'aîné avait dû mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Sam pouvait se montrer aussi susceptible ?

- Je vais rejoindre Jo, on a trouvé de nouvelles pistes pendant ton absence.

- Attends Sam, s'il te plait.

Le cadet revient difficilement sur ces pas et s'assit face à son frère.

- J'avais peur...

Sam releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit ce que venait de dire son frère.

- Quand Arhiman est mort, j'ai hérité d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Et je savais pas du tout comment les contrôler… t'as vu ce que j'ai fait ce jour là ?

Sam acquiesça de la tête mais n'interrompit pas son frère. Il ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il arrête son récit en si bon chemin.

- J'avais peur que je puisses par accident te faire la même chose… alors… j'en ai parlé à Missouri. Elle a proposé de m'aider alors je suis parti…

Et au fil des jours elle m'a appris à les maîtriser jusqu'au moment où elle m'a annoncé que je pouvais m'en débarrasser. C'est là que je suis aller chez Bobby. Une fois que j'ai trouvé ce qui pouvait tout stopper, j'ai rien fait et je suis revenu.

L'aîné se rallongea en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Ca y'est il l'avait fait, il avait tout raconté à son frère. Mais il ne sentait pas mieux pour autant. En effet, ce qu'il avait fait subir à Jake le chasseur lui donnait des frissons. Comment avait -il pu faire cela à un homme, un père de famille qui plus est ?

Le cadet s'en voulais de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt, d'avoir cru que si son frère était parti c'était pour l'abandonner. S'il avait fait tout ça, c'était pour le protéger comme d'habitude.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à présenter ses excuses à son frère, l'aîné continua sa confession..

- C'est pas tout. Quand j'me suis échappé je suis tombé sur Jake Bricks et j'me suis servi de mes pouvoirs sur lui.

Le cadet vit alors le visage de son frère s'assombrir.

- J'aurais pu le blessé mais…

- Tu l'as tué ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Non mais… je l'ai complètement défiguré, répondit Dean d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentais qu'il souffrait mais j'ai continué jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. J'ai gâché la vie de ce mec Sam… Ses 3 gosses ne pourront plus jamais le reconnaitre et ça c'est de ma faute, avoua-t-il au bord des larmes.

Le cadet ne sut quoi répondre face à cette révélation que venait de lui faire son frère. Il se contenta de le fixer les mots lui manquant.

- Ca peut plus durer, je vais m'en débarrasser, aujourd'hui. Annonça l'ainé.

***

Jo avait regagné sa chambre lorsqu'indirectement Sam lui avait demander de partir. Elle s'était alors remise dans ses recherches et n'avait pas relever la tête depuis.

Mais au bout de deux heures, elle avait décroché et était partie prendre l'air.

Elle marcha le long des rues et des vitrines en tout genre et s'assit dès qu'elle le put. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée et eu un petit rire nerveux.

En effet, Sam avait Dean, Dean avait Sam mais elle, n'avait personne. Biensur sa mère a elle était toujours vivante mais ce n'était pas pareil. Les jours où elle avait besoin de parler comme maintenant, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre.

Voilà un des nombreux « avantages » qu'offrait la vie de chasseur.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc dans lequel elle se trouvait pour contempler les étoiles.

Elle se rappela soudain l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère tous les soirs peu après la mort de son père. Par ceci elle avait su l'apaiser en lui disant que chaque fois qu'elle voulait se sentir proche de son père, il lui suffisait de fixer ces astres lumineux et de penser à lui.

Cette pensée la fit sourire discrètement.

Elle aimait chasser mais elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir d'attaches. Pas d'amis ou même de petit-ami était une chose qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Parce que même si elle se plaisait souvent dans sa solitude, elle commençait à regretter de n'avoir personne.

Biensur, elle avait rencontré des tas de chasseurs mais ce n'était pas pareil. Car dans ce milieu là, on ne se fait pas des amis mais des connaissances qui peuvent vous venir en aide sur une affaire en cas de besoins.

Elle se releva et entreprit de ramener quelque chose à manger à Sam et Dean. Mais à mi chemin, elle ne passa pas loin de la maison de Kevin Lang, la dernière victime.

En repensant à ce que lui avait expliqué Sam au sujet des spectres, elle décida d'entrer dans la maison. Peut-importe qu'il fasse nuit, donc que la lune soit bien présente, elle pénétra dans la bâtisse, bien décidée à avoir les réponses qu'elle attendait des spectres.


	16. L'attaque des spectres

_**Chapitre 16: L'attaque des spectres**_

Jo avançait lentement mais surement dans la maison des Lang. Ne sachant pas tellement par où commencer, elle se rendit directement à l'étage.

Toujours sur ses gardes elle pénétra dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler à n'importe qu'elle chambre si les draps froissés et tâchés de sang n'y étaient pas.

Malgré l'image que renvoyait cette pièce, Jo ne perdit pas de vue son principal objectif. Si elle était là c'était pour les spectres. La mort du mari remontant à un peu plus de 24 heures, ils ne devaient pas être bien loin.

Après avoir inspecté tout l'étage, elle redescendit rapidement et suivi la même démarche au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre à coucher.

C'est alors, que prudemment et furtivement, elle se faufila parmi les ombres jusqu'en haut.

Les spectres étaient là.

Devant elle, des masses fumeuses sans enveloppe corporelle prirent peu à peu une forme humaine. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de la jeune chasseuse et l'encerclèrent.

D'abord inaudible, leurs paroles devinrent de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce que leurs mots soient compréhensibles.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes Jo Harvelle. Nous vous avions averti mais vous n'avez pas écouté.

La jeune fille restait là figée au milieu de ces choses à l'apparence humaine, effrayée.

- Maintenant il est trop tard, Luna est au courant de votre présence. Et elle nous a chargé de nous emparer de vos âmes.

- Attendez, cria-t-elle. Pourquoi faites vous cela? Vous êtes des spectres, vous n'êtes pas supposé prendre l'âme des vivants mais uniquement celle des morts.

- Oui nous l'étions. Mais nous ne le sommes plus du moins, pour l'instant.

- Super ça m'aide beaucoup ça, répondit-elle.

Les visages des spectres se firent à ce moment plus durs.

- Nous sommes nous aussi contrôlés par cette sorcière. A bien moindre niveau que vous les humains mais nous ne pouvons regagner notre monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle nous a piégé. Dès qu'un être humain meurt, son âme ne se détache pas de son corps mais s'il se suicide oui. Et nous, nous intervenons dans le premier cas et guidons l'âme jusqu'à notre monde…

- Et dans le second qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les coupa-t-elle.

- Nous n'intervenons pas, soit l'âme trouve son chemin soit elle demeure dans votre monde et erre jusqu'à devenir un esprit du mal. Mais même si nous agissons pas, nous devons accompagner ces âmes dans le cas où elles parviendraient à trouver notre monde pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Donc si nous sommes piégé ici c'est parce qu'elle s'empare de ces âmes.

- Excusez-moi mais je saisi pas bien la différence entre guider et accompagner les âmes ? Et pourquoi Est-ce vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous? Et comment Luna vous contrôle? Et que voulais dire vous avertissements ?

La jeune femme voulait tellement comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de respirer entre toutes ses questions.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps… nous devons prendre votre âme…

Jo consciente du merdier dans lequel elle se trouvait, se saisit rapidement du couteau en argent qu'elle cachait dans sa manche. Elle le brandit fermement devant elle et l'enfonça dans l'un des spectres qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle fit la même chose avec le spectre qui se trouvait à côté. Ainsi elle put se créer un passage. C'est alors qu'elle se précipita hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers en un rien de temps.

Hélas une fois en bas, les spectres réapparurent. Il se firent plus méchants encore car n'attendant pas que Jo les attaque, ils lancèrent le premier assaut.

La chasseuse fut projetée dans la pièce qui se trouvait à côté de la cuisine.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et refit son chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la bâtisse.

Mais là encore, les formes fumeuses lui barrèrent la route. Cependant comme précédemment elle se servit de son couteau et réussi à en avoir trois. Elle parvint alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Le second assaut fut donné à ce moment.

Cette fois-ci elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur la petite table de la cuisine. A cet instant, elle se maudit d'être venu là seule et surtout de ne pas avoir prévenu Sam et Dean.

D'un revers de manche, elle ôta le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et se remit debout. Un des spectres approcha d'elle, et lorsqu'elle chercha du regard la seule arme qu'elle avait avec elle, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'elle l'avait laissé tombé lors de son vol plané.

C'est alors que quelqu'un défonça la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'habitation en criant:

- Police, ne bougez plus.

Les spectres disparurent bien avant que l'homme qui avait dit ça ne les éclaire de sa lampe torche.

.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Todd et voici le sheriff Still. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Jo pâlit d'un coup lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait en face d'elle.

- Humm… je me promenai quand j'ai cru entendre un cri. J'me suis pas posé de questions et j'ai accouru ici. C'est là que des choses « bizarres » me sont tombés dessus. Mentit-elle.

Les deux hommes parlèrent du regard. Jo put sentir par ce geste qu'ils savaient de quoi elle parlait.

- Très bien, vous allez venir au poste où vous pourrez nous expliquer en détail tout ce qui c'est passé.

La jeune chasseuse n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre.

***

Sam n'avait rien dit après que son frère lui ai balancé « Ca peut plus durer, je vais m'en débarrasser, aujourd'hui. » Non, au lieu de ça, il s'était emparé de la feuille qui pouvait tout ramené à la normale et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il soit sûr que Dean faisait le bon choix.

Même si ces pouvoirs le rapprochaient légèrement de toutes les créatures de la nuit qu'ils chassaient, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il lui avait sauver la vie, deux fois.

Et s'il en avait encore besoin ? Et s'ils pouvaient lui sauver la vie encore une fois ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre et voir comment les choses évolueraient.

Les coups donnés à la porte de la salle de bain ramenèrent Sam à la réalité.

- Sam ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fous la dedans ?

- Je… - il sortit - Dean, je ne crois pas que tu doives t'en débarrasser. Dit-il en brandissant devant son frère la feuille qu'il tenait.

- Expliques-toi.

Sam raconta alors à son frère pourquoi il devait garder ses pouvoirs.

- Nan, c'est hors de question, j'men débarrasse.

- Ecoutes-moi s'il te plaît. Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient deux à t'avoir retenu dans cet immeuble. T'as eu Jake mais pas l'autre ?

- Oui…

- Alors imagines ce que feras l'autre lorsqu'il apprendra ce que tu à fait à son partenaire.

- Donc tu veux que je les garde pour pouvoir me débarrasser plus facilement de ceux qui m'attaqueront, c'est ça ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Putain Sam tu t'entends. Comment tu peux penser ainsi ? C'est vrai que Missouri m'a aidé à les contrôler mais je ne les maîtrise pas totalement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser qui que ce soit avec.

- Dean, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que tu ne dois pas t'en débarrasser.

- Je regrettes mais j'ai pris ma décision, c'est mieux pour nous tous.

Sam qui avait toujours le papier en main fit un pas en arrière jusqu'à ce retrouver à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne crois pas. Dit-il en déchirant la précieuse feuille avant de balancer les morceaux dans les toilettes.

- SAM ?! Hurla l'ainé.

Il se précipita au côté de son frère mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'était la seule façon pour que tu m'écoutes.

- Fermes-là, stop… lâcha Dean au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Jo.


	17. Cerné

_**Chapitre 17: Cerné **_

Jo était assise sur une chaise en face de l'agent Todd depuis presqu'une heure quand le sheriff pénétra enfin dans la pièce pour l'interroger.

- Bon Mademoiselle, Jenny Harwik, dites moi ce que vous faisiez au 2 rue Thompson ce soir ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'me promenai lorsque j'ai entendu un cri. J'ai frappé à la porte mais comme personne ne répondait et que le cri persistait, je suis entrée.

- D'accord, vous nous avez dit tout ça, mais moi je veux la vraie version. Ordonna Jerry.

- Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?

- Arrêtez Jenny, nous avons trouvé un couteau dans la cuisine des Lang et il porte les initiales JH. Quelle coïncidence !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Il était évident qu'ils avaient en leur possession un sérieux élément, mais elle n'était pas encore démasquée. Non il ne faisait que la tester.

- Oui, il m'appartient, un cadeau de mon père, il est décédé l'an dernier et je ne m'en sépare jamais, dit-elle en pleurant instantanément comme elle savait le faire si bien.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent et Jo les vit se murmurer des choses.

- Je peux m'en allez maintenant, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Non pas encore, on a encore quelques questions à vous posez.

- Est-ce que je peux appeler mon mari au moins? Il doit s'inquiéter. S'il vous plaît.

- Très bien, vous avez deux minutes lui lança-t-il en lui tendant le téléphone.

Jo composa le numéro de sa chambre instinctivement car c'était le seul qu'elle connaissait par cœur étant donné qu'ils lui avait pris on portable en l'amenant au poste.

Dix sonneries retentirent sans que personne ne décrochent. Elle raccrocha puis jetant un regard triste au sheriff elle retenta l'expérience une nouvelle fois. Personne. Elle réessaya et à la neuvième sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

- A..llô

- Chéri, enfin tu décroche, mais où étais-tu ?

- Euh… vous devez…

Jo fit un geste de la main en demandant discrètement à Jerry de la laisser seule dans la pièce. D'abord hésitant, il sortit finalement.

- Ecoutes Dean c'est moi, dit-elle à voix à peine audible.

- Jo ! Mais est-ce que ça va ? T'es où ?

- Oui, pour l'instant tout va bien et je suis au commissariat.

Avant que Dean ne lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il l'avait amené là elle poursuivit.

- C'est une longue histoire mais… quoiqu'il en soit il faut que vous parliez au Sheriff toi et ton frère, je sais qu'il est au courant de tout. Et surtout faites attention, Luna en a après nous. Je sais pas comment mais elle va s'en prendre à vous.

- Quoi ?

- Crois moi, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais là il faut que vous veniez me sortir de là pour qu'on puisse discuter d'un plan.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça comment hein ?

- J'en sais rien débrouiller vous, invente ce que tu veux mais amenez-vous !

Cet à cet instant que Jerry revint dans la pièce.

- Oui, c'est ça chéri, tout va bien, j'en ai plu pour longtemps, enfin… je crois.

- Ok, on arrive.

La jeune femme raccrocha.

***

Carl était un jeune homme qui avait à peu près tout réussi dans la vie. Il avait un super job dans l'entreprise de son père, une super maison qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'acheter à crédit et surtout, sa plus grande réussite, il avait Emmy, sa femme.

Ils s'étaient plus dès le premier regard. En effet ce soir là, à la soirée d'inauguration du nouveau centre commercial dont il était actionnaire principal, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Elle était coiffée d'un simple chignon et portait une magnifique robe noir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes.

Tout de suite, en pénétrant dans la salle où il se trouvait, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Et c'est à cet instant, lorsqu'il avait put enfin se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux azurs qu'il avait su qu'elle deviendrait sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, après presqu'un an de mariage, il ressentait toujours autant d'amour pour cette femme qui l'avait ébloui dans sa robe noire.

D'ailleurs c'est un peu en avance, pour des raisons d'emploi du temps, qu'ils avaient décidés de fêter cette date ce soir.

Tout avait très bien commencé. Carl, en sortant du travail était rentré à la maison pour se préparer. Il avait pris une bonne douche avant d'enfilé son smoking taillé sur mesure. Il était ensuite partie chercher sa dulcinée au cabinet de notaire qu'elle avait ouvert depuis peu et l'avait ramenée chez eux pour qu'elle aussi puisse se préparer.

C'est au restaurant que préférait Emmy qu'il se rendirent en premier. En effet, sa femme raffolait de spécialités asiatiques que servaient ce restaurant.

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent à une soirée en pleine air que Carl avait organisé pour l'occasion. Tous ses amis proches ainsi que leurs parents étaient présents.

Ainsi, ils dansèrent de longues heures avant finalement de prendre congé de leurs invités et se retirés. Carl entraîna sa femme le long du lac. Il le longèrent jusqu'à arriver à une magnifique cabane en pin.

Emmy un peu groggy se laissa porter par le son de l'eau. Hélas cela ne dura pas, puisqu'une voix s'immisça dans sa tête.

Bien décidée à ne pas l'écouter pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée elle suivit son mari dans la petite cabane. Se mettant à l'aise tous les deux, il profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour se redécouvrir comme la première fois.

Mais Luna ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle balançait encore et encore des paroles plus dures les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle contrôle Emmy.

***

Après avoir raccroché, Dean se précipita dans sa chambre pour prévenir Sam. Il était toujours en colère contre lui mais leur vie et celle de Jo passaient avant.

Il raconta rapidement à son frère de quoi la situation retournait. Sam eu juste le temps de lui dire que le sheriff les soupçonnait qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'impala et démarrèrent en trombe.

- Quoi ? Tu veux bien répéter ?

- Il est possible que Jerry sache qui on est.

- Et t'attendais quoi pour me le dire hein ? On fait quoi maintenant ? On se présente comme les gars du FBI où on y va direct et on se la joue franco ?

- J'en sais rien Dean.

- Décides toi parce que qu'on arrive là .

- Euh… on fait comme d'habitude… FBI.

Il descendirent de la Chevrolet et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'entée du commissariat. Il ne furent pas surpris de ne trouver personne à l'accueil à cette heure-ci. Aussi, connaissant les lieux, ils allèrent directement jusqu'au bureau du sheriff.

- Agent Petersen, agent Murphy vous voilà enfin, je commençais à désespérer de vous revoir.

- Bien joué Sammy , chuchota Dean.

- Euh… excusez nous, on était très occupé. Répondit le plus jeune.

- Ce n'est pas grave, suivez moi, on va voir ce qui cloche avec vos numéros de badge. Proposa Jerry.

- Au fait, cette fille que vous recherchiez, où ça en est ?

- On l'a retrouvé. La pauvre s'est faite renversée.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle mérite ce qui lui arrive sheriff ? Demanda Dean.

L'homme se racla la gorge alors que Sam dévisagea son frère surpris de sa question.

- Euh… si.

Ils passèrent devant une salle dont la porte était encore ouverte. Les frères aperçurent d'ailleurs une silhouette familière.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda l'ainé en pointant du doigt la salle en question.

- C'est Jenny Harwik, on la trouvée au domicilie de Kevin Lang la dernière victime. On l'a interrogée et…

- Et quoi ? Vous pensez qu'elle a un rapport avec sa mort.

- Peut-être, on en sais rien encore. Mais j'ai un agent, qui continue de l'interroger. Si elle a fait quelque chose, croyez-moi, on le sauras. Répondit Jerry.

- Très bien, laisser moi y aller, peut-être que j'apprendrais quelque chose. Indique le cadet.

- D'accord.

Le sheriff rappela l'agent Todd et lui permis de rentrer chez lui maintenant que les agents du FBI étaient là pour lui prêter main forte. Si seulement il savait…

Sam pénétra dans la petite salle, alors que Dean lui resta où il était.

- Alors Jerry, je peux vous appeler Jerry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui allez-y !

- Si on discutait un peu tous les deux…


	18. La menace est ailleurs

_**Chapitre 18: La menace est ailleurs**_

- Sam, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Une minute de plus avec ce type et je l'étranglais. Articula Jo en apercevant le cadet.

- Euh… moi aussi je suis content de te voir… Mais dis-moi… Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais chez les Lang ce soir ?

La jeune femme hésita un instant car elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait guère plaire à Sam. Elle le regarda pour jauger l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait et décida finalement de tout lui avouer.

- Je… Tu sais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis sur les spectres et j'ai voulu….

- Mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Luna a plein pouvoir lorsque…

- … lorsque la lune est présente, je sais! Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache. Toutes ces victimes, tu comprends, on peut pas laisser continuer ça.

- Oui mais ça ne justifies pas le fait de foncer tête baissée.

- C'est bon je suis toujours là Sam, regardes !

Sam soupira d'exaspération tant elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Jo était en quelque sorte la version fille de Dean. Le genre à foncer avant de poser des question.

- Alors… euh… qu'Est-ce que tu y a appris ?

- Pour faire court Luna contrôle les spectres, elle sait que toi, ton frère et moi on a fouiné dans ses affaires donc elle nous en veut !

- A quel point ? Demanda Sam peu surpris par ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

- Elle nous veut dans sa collection ! Elle veut nos âmes.

- Oh ! On est dans la merde !

- Ca tu peux le dire, rétorqua la jeune femme. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

- Très bien attends moi ici, je vais voir avec Dean ce qu'on peut faire.

Sam quitta la pièce non sans avoir gratifié la jeune femme d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

***

Dean suivait toujours le sheriff lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son bureau. Il avait des étagères, des armoires fixées au mur, des papiers ici et là. Il y avait même un reste de déjeuner qui traînait sur une des chaises.

Son ordinateur n'était pas de première qualité si l'on jugeait du volume qu'il occupait et de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'unité centrale. Visiblement le ménage ne se faisait pas souvent par ici.

Lorsque Jerry ôta la nourriture de son siège, il invita Dean à s'assoir. Et avant de le faire, celui-ci, ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Bien, commença le sheriff. Si vous me redonniez votre numéro de badge !

- Euh… et si plutôt vous disiez la vérité pour une fois ! Rétorqua le chasseur.

- Pardon, je ne comprends pas.

- Arrêtez, pas de ça avec moi. Je sais que vous êtes le petit fils d'Adam Still. Avant qu'il soit interné, vous l'avez interrogé et il vous a tout raconté. Déballa t-il d'une traite.

A cette annonce Jerry resta interdit.

Comment se pouvait il qu'il sache ça ? Pour l'instant il valait mieux ne pas tout dévoiler , après tout peu être qu'il bluffait juste pour l'amener à avouer des choses que lui ne savait pas encore.

- Oui je suis bien son petit fils mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de lui maintenant ?

Le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération. Jerry mentait encore plus mal que son frère. C'est alors que sans détour il expliqua clairement où il voulait en venir.

- Jerry, tous ces meurtres qui surviennent sur des couples tous les 5 ans sont liés à lui, n'est ce pas ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, il éluda en posant lui-même une autre question.

- Vous n'êtes pas du FBI, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Et votre ami non plus ?

- Vous êtes perspicace vous ! Se moqua presque le chasseur.

- Sortez de mon commissariat tout de suite ou…

- Ou quoi ?

Dean se leva et avant que Jerry ne réalise, il l'avait désarmez et braquait son arme sur lui.

- Ne bougez pas où je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

- Je vous déconseille de faire ça, menace à agent plus séquestration plus usurpation d'identité avec usage de faux vous coûterait très cher.

- Vous savez quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me disiez ce que je veux savoir avant qu'il y ait d'autre victime. Dit il en appuyant un peu plus son arme sur la tempe du policier.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Dean.

- Dean comment ?

- Juste Dean, ça ira. Je vais posez les questions maintenant, ça ira plus vite !

- Laissez moi partir, je ne vous direz rien.

- Jerry…

- J'ai une femme et 2 enfants, s'il vous plaît, le supplia-t-il.

Dean resta incrédule face à la réaction de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Jamais, il n'avait menacé quelqu'un sciemment pour obtenir des informations. Jamais il n'avait levé son arme sur quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas menacé directement. Jamais.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste que vous m'aidiez à y voir plus clair dans cette affaire. Qui est cette Luna ?

Le policier hésita à répondre mais voyant qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis l'homme qui le menaçait de son arme, il répondit.

- C'était sa femme.

A cet instant Dean parut presque surpris de la nouvelle. Comment une sorcière pouvait être sa femme?

Des incohérences venaient encore d'assombrir le tableau.

Il sourcilla encore étonné de la réponse lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce.

***

Ce qu'il vit figea le cadet sur place. Son frère celui qui ne menaçait jamais directement un civil braquait son arme contre Jerry.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il l'avait pourtant laisser quelques minutes. Et si par mégarde, il appuyait sur la détente et tirait. Non. Impossible. Même s'il espérait très fort obtenir des infos sur leur affaire il n'avait pas à faire ça.

- Dean ?

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

- Et vous vous êtes qui ? Son complice ? Demanda le sheriff.

- Euh… non…

Visiblement ils étaient démasqués. Ils ne pouvaient donc plus jouer la carte du FBI.

- Dean ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'avais pas le choix. Il sait qu'on est pas du FBI. Il nous dira rien si on ne le force pas un peu. Se justifia-t-il;

- Jerry, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous fera pas de mal. Il va baisser son arme. Répondez juste à ses questions et on s'en ira. Expliqua le cadet pas très sûr de lui.

L'interrogatoire improvisé reprit alors que l'ainé braquait toujours son Beretta.

***

Quelques part il y a deux heures. Emmy vagabondait seule au bord du lac.

En l'espace d'un instant la soirée qui devait être la plus belle de sa vie avait tournée au cauchemar.

Elle avait succombée à cette voix dans sa tête. Cette voix qui lui ordonnait de tuer son mari.

Oui elle avait lutté, encore et encore mais elle n'avait pas été assez forte.

Maintenant après avoir commis le plus horrible des crimes, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ni le vent soulevant doucement ses mèches de cheveux ni l'orchestre naturelle de la nature n'avait la moindre emprise.

Elle continua d'avancer sans but sans jamais se retourner.

Au bout de quelques heures comme ça elle entendit de nouveau la voix.

_- Emmy, tu as tué ton mari, il ne te reste plus rien de ton mariage à présent._

Elle se mit à pleurer.

_- Allons ce n'est pas si grave, tu pourras le rejoindre bientôt._

La jeune femme se tut en entendant cela.

- Comment avez-vous pu..

_- Moi, je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui a…_

- CARL ! Cria-t-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

_- Tu veux le rejoindre n'est-ce pas !_

- Oui, répondit elle complètement à sa merci.

_- Alors je veux que tu te rendes au quartier général du sheriff de la ville et que tu tues tous ceux que tu y croiseras._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Intriguante cette Emmy n'est ce pas ?! Le sheriff avouera t-il ce qu'il sait ?! La réponse bientôt !!! Hperion13**


	19. Une question de confiance

_**Chapitre 19: Une question de confiance**_

Jo commençait à trouver le temps long toute seule dans sa modeste salle d'interrogatoire. Dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, seule la lumière de vieux néons dont l'un clignotait, l'éclairait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était où du nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le commissariat à cet instant.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et poussa un énième soupir. En effet, elle se sentait honteuse. Non pas d'avoir fondu en larmes, faussement, devant le sheriff mais d'avoir eu besoin des Winchester pour venir à son secours.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne s'était pas sortit elle-même d'une situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Enfin… façon de parler, si on oubliait la fois où après avoir volé une voiture, la police l'avait arrêtée à la frontière de l'état, en possession de toutes ses fausses cartes d'identité. Si elle avait pu s'en sortir ce jour là sans être fiché à échelle nationale c'est parce qu'un des policiers devait un service à sa mère.

Après çà à coup sûr, Dean n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rappeler que cette vie n'était pas faite pour elle. Tant pis, elle, savait ce qu'elle voulait peu importe ce que les autres en pensaient.

Quand elle n'entendit aucun bruit, elle se leva et se rapprocha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit très lentement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'extérieur. Personne.

Elle sortit un peu plus et vit que sur un bureau aux allures de débarras reposaient ses affaires personnelles soit son portable et son précieux couteau.

Elle s'en saisit avant de poursuivre l'inspection du commissariat. Là aussi il n'y avait plus personne. A croire qu'il avait tous disparu.

Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit des voix qui s'apparentaient à celle de Sam et Dean dans un bureau au fond du couloir principal.

Elle colla presque son oreille à la porte pour entendre ce qui se disait.

Et elle ne fut guère étonné d'entendre une dispute éclatée entre les deux frères. En effet ces deux là étaient plutôt survoltés ces temps ci. Préférant ne pas les déranger pour le moment, elle refit son chemin en sens inverse et sortit lentement du commissariat.

Quand, ils en auraient fini avec le sheriff, ils la rejoindraient au motel.

Elle alluma quand même son portable et envoya un message à Sam pour l'avertir qu'elle avait désertée les lieux.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, pas étonnant étant donné l'heure tardive ou matinale qu'il était. Le temps s'était rafraîchi mais enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, elle entreprit quand même de marcher.

.

Arrivée au bout de la rue qu'elle avait longée elle vit que visiblement elle n'était pas là seule à errer dans les rues à cette heure-ci.

En effet une jeune femme vêtue d'une très joli robe rouge déambulait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Jo ne prit pas la peine de la détailler du regard lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur. Elle ne vit pas les taches de sang séchées qui la recouvrait ni même le teint livide et morne qu'elle arborait tristement. Non rien de tout ça ne lui avait sauté à l'œil. Tout comme le fait qu'elle se dirigeait vers le commissariat d'ailleurs.

***

Malgré les regards noirs que lançaient le cadet à son ainé, Dean ne baissait pas son arme. Non au lieu de ça, il restait là figé.

Et depuis presqu'une heure maintenant, à part des infos qu'ils ne savaient déjà, ils n'avaient rien tirer de bon.

Le sheriff était de plus en plus anxieux. Au début, il avait cru que ses menaces allaient jouer contre Dean pour lui faire prendre la fuite. Mais quand il avait compris que le type en face de lui ne lâcherait pas le morceau, son inquiétude avait augmenter d'un cran.

Et puis son complice dont il ne savait pas le « vrai » nom était arrivé et là ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. L'un comme l'autre étaient vraiment très imposant ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Le plus jeune des deux reprochaient à l'autre le fait de lever son arme sur le sheriff alors qu'il ne faisait rien concrètement pour l'en empêcher.

Bref, Jerry, était en panique. Il suait et sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir donné congé à l'agent Todd qu'il en venait à souhaiter que celui-ci l'appelle ou qu'il rapplique le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, au bout d'une lutte acharnée menée par le plus jeune pour que son « brute » de frère baisse son arme, il l'écouta enfin.

Il se saisit de menotte qui traînait sur une étagère et attacha Jerry les mains dans le dos.

- Voila ! T'es satisfait ? S'exclama l'ainé.

Le cadet acquiesça de la tête exténuée par l'attitude de son frère ces derniers temps. Il reprit ensuite l'interrogatoire.

- Je suis désolé Jerry pour… tout ça, mais… c'est très important. Lui dit-il en faisant un regard qui en disait long.

- Oui, donc si vous pouviez arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et nous dire vraiment ce que vous savez ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. Et ne nous répétez pas que vous avez une femme et deux enfants parce que si vous vous souciez vraiment d'eux vous ne risqueriez pas votre vie en ce moment en ne répondant pas à de simples questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ! Balança le plus âgé des frères.

- Dean ! Arrêtes maintenant ! Tu ne dis plus rien, tu me laisses faire, parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'il nous répondra. Plus un mot ok ?

- Je vous ai toujours apprécié jeune homme pas comme lui, annonça le policier en désignant Dean du regard. Je suis près à répondre à vos questions seulement s'il s'en va.

Sam se retourna à présent vers son frère pour apprécier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant et ce qu'il vu ne lui plus guère.

- Dean ça ne prendra que quelques minutes…

- Nan, je refuses de sortir. J'ai pas confiance en ce type !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? Répliqua le cadet las.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien mais tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici. Jo est déjà partie. Je vous rejoindrait plus tard.

- Arrêtes de toujours faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes Sam ! S'exclama l'ainé

Le cadet ne dit rien voyant ou voulait en venir son frère. En effet, si aujourd'hui ce dernier avait hérité de ses pouvoirs c'était parce qu'il avait cru en quelqu'un qui s'était joué de lui.

- C'est votre chef ? Je croyais que vous étiez une équipe ? Demanda Jerry un peu maladroitement.

- Toi tu la fermes… lança l'aîné sentant la tension monter.

- Nan c'est toi qui la ferme Dean. J'en ai marre que tu me rappelle sans cesse ce qui c'est passé quand j'essayais de te sauver de ton pacte. Dit il ne faisant même plus attention à la présence du sheriff dans la pièce. Oui je fais souvent confiance moi contrairement à toi. Et regardes aujourd'hui où t'en es hein ? Au moins grâce à ce que j'ai fais t'es toujours en vie…C'est comme ça que je suis , et si ça te plaît pas-tu dégages toi et tes pouvoirs.

- Un pacte ? Des pouvoirs ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Ta gueule lança Dean à l'attention du sheriff.

- Je suis Sam Winchester, et lui c'est…

Le voyant hésité, Dean compléta non sans un pincement au cœur.

- Je suis son frère.

- C'est donc vous, rétorqua-t-il un rictus mauvais au visage.

***

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Emmy se mouvait dans l'espoir d'arriver à un moment ou à un autre au commissariat comme le lui avait dit la voix. Et pas un instant elle n'avait été alerte depuis. Elle se contentait de placer un pied après l'autre pour avancer.

Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était Carl son mari, celui qu'elle avait froidement assassiné.

Elle ne cessait de revivre l'instant où il lui avait dit ses derniers paroles. Il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime » mais « pourquoi » . Les larmes aux yeux il l'avait quitté en se demandant pourquoi sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde l'avait trahi.

A jamais ces dernières images, son derniers clignement des yeux, son dernier souffle resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Elle avança un peu plus, jusqu'à croiser une jeune femme blonde. Elle la regarda lentement passer regrettant le temps où elle était encore pleine de vie comme celle-ci.

Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit jusqu'au bout de la rue. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le commissariat vers lequel elle voguait, elle se stoppa devant le modeste édifice.

C'est à cet instant que la voix s'immisça à nouveau dans sa tête.

_- C'est bien Emmy, maintenant entres à l'intérieur et fais ce que je t'ai dis._

- Non, non, s'il vous plaît ne m'obligez pas à faire ça à nouveau, s'il vous plaît. Sanglota-t-elle.

_- Si tu veux rejoindre Carl, tu dois le faire. Affirma-t-elle_

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que d'autres sanglots encore plus fort que les précédents.

_- Très bien. Maintenant tu vas entrer et tuer Sam et Dean Winchester. Ne touche pas au sheriff._

Emmy ne dit rien mais pénétra dans le commissariat…


	20. Danger imminent

**_Chapitre 20: Danger imminent_**

- Très bien reprenons. Luna était la femme de votre grand-père mais aussi une sorcière…

- Humm… oui. Vous savez écoutez vous !

Le cadet releva la tête et fixa le sheriff. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. En effet, depuis qu'il lui avait révélé son identité, l 'homme semblait avoir repris contenance. Il n'avait plus peur non, c'était comme si d'un coup, les situations s'étaient inversés et que Jerry était sauvé.

Son regard s'était réaffirmé peu à peu et sa langue semblait se délier.

Malgré ce brusque changement de comportement, Dean lui n'était pas dupe et préférait rester sur ses gardes. Car comme il n'avait cessé de le répéter à Sam, il ne sentait pas du tout le type qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Mais ce qui les dérangeait le plus en cet instant c'était son sourire. Ce petit rien qui le rendait confiant plus que de raison commençait à les mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux.

- Bon très bien. Je vais tout vous dire. Adam a rencontré Luna par hasard, vous savez le genre de rencontre banale qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine de raconter. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. Pendant quelques mois, tout était parfait, quasi idyllique jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient.

- C'est-ce qu'on dit en général, le coupa l'aîné.

Jerry s'arrêta un bref instant après cette remarque avant de poursuivre son sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres.

- Après ça, un beau jour il a vu débarqué chez lui 4 femmes peu commodes, couvertes de la têtes aux pieds de symbole en tout genre.

- Et ? L'interrogea le plus âgé des frères s'impatientant d'avoir la suite.

- Dean laisses lui le temps au lieu de l'interrompre toutes les 5 secondes ! Répondit son frère.

Quand la pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans un silence à la fois réconfortant et menaçant pour les uns ou pour les autres, le sheriff continua son récit.

- Sa femme lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'amies à elle, avait demandé à Adam de la laisser seule avec elles. C'est-ce qu'il a fait bien qu'au plus profond de lui son esprit lui criait le contraire. Cependant ne suivant pas son instinct, il avait préféré écouter sa femme et partir.

- Ah, ne jamais faire le contraire de ce que l'on croit, hein, Sammy ?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien mais foudroya son frère du regard. Ce qu'il avait le don de l'énerver ces temps ci. Qu'Est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il était de plus en plus agressif et ne faisait rien pour s'en cacher. Non au lieu de ça il laissait sa frustration pleinement s'exprimer.

C'était comme si les barrières qu'il mettait d'habitude entre lui et ses sentiments s'estompaient.

En effet depuis qu'il était revenu du pays du psychopathe de Jake Bricks, il n'était plus le même. Au début, Sam avait cru que c'était dû au contre coup de son enlèvement mais maintenant il commençait sérieusement à en douter.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, il est resté dehors plusieurs heures et quand il est rentré il a eu l'impression qu'une tornade avait dévasté toute sa maison.

- Et Luna ?

- Attendez j'y viens. Je disais donc, sa maison avait été littéralement dévasté. Il ne restait qu'un tas de gravas éparpillés un peu partout. Sa première réaction avait été de chercher sa femme.

Le policier se racla la gorge comme pour gagner du temps sur qu'il essayait de dire ou de ne pas dire.

- Bon puisqu'elle continue de tuer je suppose qu'elle n'est pas morte ce jour là ! Alors que c'est il passé ?

- Là, sous le regard subjugué de son mari et entendant des paroles toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres tous les gravas ont quittés le sol. Ils se sont mit à virevolter dans le ciel, vous savez, comme le font les feuilles à la fin de l'automne.

- Et ? Venez-en aux faits !

- Là Luna est sortie sans une égratignure de sous les décombres et s'est avancé vers son mari. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et a reconstruit pierre par pierre la maison comme par magie.

- Comment ça ? Et les voisins ?

- Ils habitaient un peu en dehors de la ville et le terrain sur lequel leur maison était s'étendait presque que sur plusieurs hectares. Bref, je ne sais pas si s'était de l'inconscience ou de l'ignorance mais il n'a pas voulu comprendre ce qui c'était passé ce soir là et a continué de faire comme si de rien n'était avec sa femme pendant quelques années.

Jerry s'arrêta, toussota un instant avant de demander à boire. Dean répondit par un non catégorique à sa requête alors que Sam lui quitta la pièce et revint rapidement avec la première bouteille d'eau qui lui était tombée sous la main.

Il avala une gorgée, puis une autre avant finalement d'avaler le reste de la bouteille d'une traite. Il émit un petit rot disgracieux avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêter.

- Après ça ils ont repris une vie quasi normale bien qu'Adam avait remarqué que sa femme avait changé.

- Comment ça changer ? L'interrogea Sam.

- A commencer par l'espèce de tatouage qu'elle avait à l'arrière du poignet. D'un coup le chiffre et le S entouré par un cercle avaient été surmonté d'une ligne oblique. Et ce n'est pas tout, elle avait arrêté de travailler du jour au lendemain et passait ses journées à la bibliothèque à fouiner dans des livres anciens. Sans compter les fois où elle s'absentait des jours et des jours sans donner signe de vie. Adam voyait tout ça mais refusait d'agir. Au lieu de ça il s'était rabattu sur le travail et bossait à fond. C'est là qu'il fut promu sheriff de la ville.

Il leva les yeux fièrement sur un article qui était accroché au mur. Dean s'en approcha et parcourut rapidement l'article.

- Eh bien c'était un sacré homme cet Adam ! Lança l'ainé.

- Oui. Je l'aimais comme un père.

A cet remarque Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Bobby, celui que lui aussi avait considéré comme son père.

- Parlez nous des meurtres Jerry ?

- Ah… oui… Et Bien, peu de temps après sa promotion, des meurtres ont commencés à se multipliés et uniquement sur des couples mariés moins d'un an.

Sa voix trembla comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était quelque chose qui avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- Il cherchait désespérément un coupable à toutes les horreurs commises. Comme vous le savez c'était le même mode opératoire sur toutes les victimes. La femme poignardait son mari et se suicidait dans les heures qui suivaient. Alors un soir, exténué par une journée affreuse au boulot, il est rentré chez lui et a trouvé sa femme couverte de sang.

- Laissez moi devinez, ce n'était pas le sien ?

- Effectivement. Ce soir là elle lui a tout confessé. Elle lui a avoué être une sorcière et que c'était elle qui commettait tous ces meurtres.

***

Emmy resta pantoise dès qu'elle posa le pied dans le commissariat. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait sans bouger d'un pouce.

Quand finalement la voix s'insinua à nouveau dans sa tête, elle se mit finalement en mouvement.

La première pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra était vide. Elle avança un peu plus jusqu'à arriver à un espèce de vestiaire. Des uniformes de toute taille y étaient entreposés. Sur chaque casier, le nom des agents étaient inscrits sur de minuscules plaques argentées.

Elle laissa glissé son index sur chacun d'eux jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celui d'un certain Jerry Still.

Elle ouvrit avant de se saisir d'une photo qui reposait sur l'étagère supérieure.

La jeune femme laissa échapper des larmes silencieuses lorsqu'elle aperçut au côté de celui qui devait être Jerry, une femme rayonnante surplombant deux jeunes enfants.

En effet, elle, savait que jamais elle n'aurait la chance de fonder une famille. Jamais elle ne pourra être cette femme sur la photo.

Elle la déposa la où elle l'avait pris et referma le casier. Elle sortit de la pièce puis s'engouffra à nouveau dans une autre. C'était celle des armes.

Sans grand étonnement, la malle où reposait celles à feux était fermée par un cadenas à code.

Elle parcouru des yeux le reste de l'espace avant de tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à une bombe lacrymogène neutralisante. Elle avança un peu plus jusqu'à trouver un teaser. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle se saisit du tout gardant chaque chose dans une main avant de ressortir.

Soudain des sons lui parvinrent. Elle tendit l'oreille pour être sure. Et là aucun doute, ceux qu'elle devait tuer se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Alors c'est à pas quasi inaudible qu'elle ressortit du commissariat, guidée par la voix intrusive de Luna, avant de neutraliser le système électrique avec génie. Elle revint ensuite dans le sombre édifice.

Il était temps, elle voulait rejoindre son Carl même si pour ça elle devait tuer, encore une fois.


	21. Une sombre attaque

**Désolé mais j'avais pas fait attention que mon chapitre avait été mal enregistré ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture ^^ **

**Hyperion13**

**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 21: Une sombre attaque**_

La lumière qui éclairait le bureau du sheriff s'éteignit brusquement. Par réflexe, l'un des frères appuya à plusieurs reprises sur l'interrupteur mais rien ne se passa. Ils étaient bien face à une coupure de courant.

- Ca arrive souvent dans notre commissariat ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le générateur de secours va prendre le relais dans moins de deux minutes ! Balança le policier.

Pourquoi voulait il que les Winchester s'inquiètent ? Après tout c'était lui qui était menotté à une chaise et retenu contre sa volonté.  
C'était très étrange.

- Bon je vais voir ce qui se passe pour en avoir le cœur net lança Sam après deux minutes d'attente.  
- Non, on reste ensemble…

Dans le noir l'ainé se rapprocha de son frère.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Sam…  
- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Me dis pas que l'attitude changeante de notre ne sheriff ne t'a pas sauté au yeux quand même ?  
- Biensur que si ! Et qu'est ce tu proposes alors ?  
- On va allez voir ce qui c'est passé mais on l'emmène avec nous !  
- Ca me va !  
- Restes sur tes gardes, d'accord ?

Le cadet opina de la tête. Il avait enfin réussi à avoir un échange avec son frère sans que ça finisse en dispute.

Quand toute cette affaire serait résolue, il faudrait vraiment que tout soit mis à plat s'il voulait retrouver la relation fraternelle voire fusionnelle qu'ils avaient toujours partagé.

L'ainé ressortit son arme pui détacha le sheriff.

- Très bien, alors j'vous explique comment ça va se passer. On a décidé, mon frère et moi, d'aller jeter un œil à votre compteur électrique et vous, vous allez venir avec nous. Je vous ai détaché et vous allez nous suivre sans broncher ! Attention, au moindre faux pas je n'hésiterai pas une seul seconde à me servir de ce p'tit joujou si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
- Oui. Dit-il d'une voix sure.

Il n'avait plus peur, non, car il savait que cette panne avait un rapport avec Luna. Il savait qu'elle venait pour les Winchesters et que lui, n'avait plus rien à craindre, du moins, de la part des frères en tout cas.

Fin prêt, ils sortirent du bureau. Dean jura contre lui-même de ne pas avoir sa lampe torche qu'il gardait habituellement dans la poche de sa veste.  
Mais comment pouvait-il s'en vouloir ? Après tout, lui et son frère avaient été obligés en un temps record, de troquer leurs tenues décontractées habituelles contre des costumes monotones dans lesquels ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, pour venir à la rescousse de Jo.

Sam ouvrait la marche sous le regard inquiet de Dean. En effet, il ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans ce commissariat il sentait quelque chose de pas très rassurant allait se passer. Il sentait un danger, il sentait une chose approchée mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et étrangement ce sentiment grandissait à mesure qu'il écoutait le sheriff parler.

Si ce qu'il ressentait s'avérait effectivement vrai, comment allait-il parer à cette menace ? Comment allait il protéger Sam ?  
En se servant de ses pouvoir fut la première réponse qui lui apparut.

Sam avança un peu plus, toujours les sens aux aguets jusqu'à entendre un petit cliquetis, droit devant lui. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que Jerry et Dean manquèrent de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe Sam ? Demanda l'ainé  
- On est pas seul !

Ce que redoutait tant Dean depuis qu'il était entré là, allait se matérialiser devant leur yeux d'une minute à l'autre.

Les frères déjà passés en mode chasseur redoublèrent de vigilance et poursuivirent leur chemin le plus furtivement possible lorsque le sheriff cria:  
- Ils sont ici ! Et ils m'ont pris avec eux.

Cette fois c'est Sam qui ne put se retenir. Il se retourna et assena un coup de crosse bien placé dans la tête du sheriff. Et avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, il s'était écroulé au sol inconscient.

Le laissant sur place et s'en un mot, les frères avancèrent de quelques pas lorsqu'un objet métallique roula jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Surpris le cadet se baissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors qu'une fumée blanche s'en échappa attaquant les yeux puis les bronches de Sam à une vitesse incroyable. Il se releva précipitamment.

- C'est une bombe lacrymogène neutralisante, Dean elle n'attaque pas que les yeux mais…

Le cadet se mit à tousser violemment avant de se reprendre.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, termina-t-il.

Mais à peine plaça t-il un pied en avant que quelque chose de froid rentra en contact avec sa peau. Il tenta de s'en détacher mais il était déjà trop tard, la décharge était partie et parcourait à présent son corps.

Pris de convulsion, il retomba au sol. Dean juste derrière son frère ne put rien faire. Cependant lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre qui s'en été pris à son frère, il s'était alors jeté sur elle et l'avait rué de coups avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tapait sur une femme, possédée probablement.

Quand il se releva, il fit prit d'une quinte de toux violente. Pourtant ça ne l'arrêta pas puisqu'il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son frère qui gisait inconscient. Alors, avec toute la force qu'il put réunir il tira son frère hors du nuage de fumée, puis hors du commissariat.  
Ce n'est que devant l'édifice qu'il put jugé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sam.

C'est avec des doigts tremblants qu'il toucha sa carotide. Son cœur battait.  
Qu'en était il de sa respiration ?  
Elle était faible et irrégulière.  
Son frère était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la Chevrolet avant de l'installer sur la banquette arrière. Là il tenta de le réveiller.

- Sam, tu m'entends ? Dit il d'une voix inquiète.  
- Mmm……..  
- Sam, ouvres les yeux, s'il te plait l'encouragea son frère.

Mais c'était une chose qui était au dessus de ses forces. Il luttait pourtant. Ses pupilles bougeaient sous ses paupières désespérément closes mais il ne parvenait pas encore à les ouvrir.

- Allez, tu vas y arriver, Sam, ouvres les yeux…

A nouveau des grognements mais toujours pas de réveil.

- Sam, m'abandonne pas, je pourrais pas vivre si tu… réveilles toi, j't'en supplie. Sanglota presque l'aîné.

Là, coup de théâtre ou pas, c'est cet instant que le cadet choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Il posa son regard sur son frère mais en tentant de parler, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Dean partit rapidement vers le coffre de sa voiture duquel il revint avec une bouteille d'eau.  
Sam la but d'une traite. Sa gorge brulait, de même que ses yeux mais il réussit quand même à articuler quelques mots.

- Je… ne t'aban…don…nerais… pas, j'te…pro…mets . Dit il avant de se remettre à tousser violemment.

Dean se sentit soudainement embarrassé. C'est mots ne sortaient jamais, mais là ils n'avaient pas eu à réfléchir qu'il les avaient déjà dit.  
Même s'il détestait les moments d'effusion de sentiments, il se contenta de sourire à son frère.

Ce bref moment de soulagement fut de courte durée, puisque bien vite, ce qui venait de se passer lui revint en mémoire.

- Sam restes là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps… ça va allez ?  
- Oui ça ira. Attends… qu'est-ce… que tu… comptes faire ?  
- Je vais chercher Jerry, il va venir avec nous, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a encore des choses à nous apprendre ! Et quand à la fille, je ne crois pas que…. - Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. - Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre- Je vais appeler Jo pour lui dire de venir s'occuper d'elle et pour qu'elle efface nos traces avant que le jour ne se lève.  
- Dean… fais attention… fut tout ce que Sam répondit.


	22. Le marché

_**Chapitre 22: Le marché**_

Dean n'avait mis que dix minutes. Comme prévu, il était ressorti du commissariat accompagné de Jerry. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très bien d'ailleurs.

L'aîné l'amena jusqu'au siège passager habituellement occupé par Sam et le laissa s'affaler dessus toujours à moitié conscient. Il referma la portière avant de venir s'attarder sur son petit frère qui était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la Chevrolet.

- Sam ?

- Mmm… Dean !

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la gorge en feu et… je vois presque rien…

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital…

- Non… qu'Est-ce que tu feras du sheriff ?

Il se mit à tousser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à finalement réussir à récupérer son souffle.

- Très bien mais si je vois que ton état ne s'améliore pas je t'emmène tout de suite, ok ?

Après avoir opiner de la tête, il se cala confortablement sur les sièges arrières.

Dean observa son frère un instant avant finalement de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Jo.

***

- Dean ?

- Oui. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide, maintenant.

Si la voix tremblante et inquiète de Dean ne l'avait alertée au premier abord, elle ne se serait pas retenue de lancer une petite remarque cinglante face à sa demande.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes au commissariat, que tu te débarrasses du corps que tu y trouveras et surtout je voudrais que tu effaces nos traces …

La jeune femme, déglutit difficilement en entendant cela mais ne le montra pas. Elle savait que Dean se sentait mal d'après le ton de sa voix alors lui rajouter un stress supplémentaire ne servait pas à grand-chose. Quoiqu'il se soit passé la bas c'était suffisamment grave pour que le chasseur décide de la mêler à ça.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne demandait il pas à Sam de l'aider ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir qu'une réponse évidente lui apparut.… Il était blessé, voila pourquoi…

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Comment va Sam ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dean fut surpris de sa question mais prit quand même la peine de lui répondre.

- Pas très bien… Il a inhalé à forte dose un gaz toxique et il n'arrive plus très bien à voir ce qu'il entoure.

- Oh… gaz lacrymo, c'est ça ? Demanda Jo.

- Oui.

- Le corps ce ne serait pas le sheriff par hasard ?

- Nan, lui il est toujours en vie, et je le ramène avec moi. Je suis convaincu que ce qu'il nous a raconté ne représente qu'une faible partie de ce qu'on voulait savoir.

Alors que le chasseur s'apprêtait à raccrocher, Jo le retint de justesse.

- Dean attends ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce Jerry il a une famille n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'y ai pensé mais… je peux pas prendre le risque de le laisser partir…

- Si, réfléchis… tu vas t'attirer plus d'ennuis en agissant comme ça qu'en le relâchant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suivit. La jeune femme savait qu'il était entrain de considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, elle perçue un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le « bip » lui indiquant que la ligne venait d'être coupée que son inquiétude grandit d'un coup.

Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans son véhicule, elle fut pris d'un violent mal de tête. Elle plaça alors ses mains sur ses tempes mais hélas la douleur ne se faisait que plus intense de secondes en secondes.

Sa vision se troublait tandis que sa respiration accélérait. Elle voulut résister mais elle ne fut pas assez forte.

Voulant à tout prix que la chose qui s'insinuait dans sa tête cesse tout mouvement, elle cria à plein poumon. Et ce n'est que lorsque le gérant du motel vint frapper à la vitre de sa portière que tout s'arrêta, enfin.

- Mademoiselle Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui…

- Pourtant vous …

- Oh… il y avait une abeille coincée dans ma voiture et vous comprenez… j'en ai une peur bleue mais ça va, elle est partie maintenant. Rétorqua-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Humm… très bien, je vous laisse dans ce cas, répondit l'homme dégarni avant de tourner les talons.

Quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas la voir, elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper car c'était la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures qu'elle avait l'impression d'échapper de peu à la mort.

Après quelques secondes, elles essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de main et démarra sa mustang. Elle avait été en mauvaise posture mais elle avait le sentiment que les Winchesters, eux, l'étaient encore plus.

C'est alors déterminée, qu'elle quitta le parking du motel.

Après qu'elle soit partie, un visage sortit de l'ombre. Un visage souriant à un dénouement heureux, du moins pour lui, regarda la voiture s'éloignée avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le néant de la nuit.

***

Tout ça avait été très vite. Une paupière après l'autre, il avait lutter mais avait finalement réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se concentrer afin d'apprécier ce qui l'entourait et surtout où Est-ce qu'il se trouvait.

Ses yeux pivotèrent finalement vers la droite où il aperçut un jeune homme, celui qui l'avait menacés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dean, comme il lui avait dit s'appeler, était au téléphone.

Mais où était son… frère ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit des mouvement derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche et c'est là qu'il le vit, affalé sur la banquette arrière. Il semblait dormir.

Très bien, il ne l'avait donc pas vu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper et vite.

Il se mit à parcourir des mains son environnement proche lorsqu'il tomba sur la boite à gants. Il l'ouvrit et là, à sa grande surprise, il trouva une arme.

Il ouvrit doucement la portière de telle sorte que le jeune chasseur ne le repère pas. C'est lorsqu'il la ferma qu'il réussit finalement à capter son attention.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, il pontait l'arme sur Dean.

- Merde! J'avais pourtant dis à Sam de virer son arme de là. Lança le chasseur pour lui-même.

- Une chance qu'il ne l'est pas fait !

Le jeune homme tenta discrètement de prendre son arme mais le sheriff le stoppa bien vite.

- Ne fait pas un geste où je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ce « petit joujou » dit il en riant.

- Ok, c'est bon…

- Alors qu'Est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans cette situation ? Lança-t-il au jeune homme.

Il ne répondit rien mais qu'Est-ce qu'il se sentait stupide de s'être fait piégé comme ça. Une minute d'inattention et ça pouvait vous coûter la vie.

- En fait voyez vous, ça ne m'intéresses pas de savoir… Reprit Jerry

- Pourquoi avoir crié tout à l'heure ? Demanda Dean pour tenter d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose.

- Et si c'était moi qui posait les questions ?… Nan laissez tombez ne dites rien, JE vais poser des questions, seulement, vous allez me suivre à l'intérieur, pour que je puisses vous placer officiellement en détention.

- Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que le gaz se soit dissipé et à moins que vous vouliez finir asphyxié…

- Je sais ce que je fais, on y va.

- Attendez, juste une chose, répondez à ma question et je vous suis sans broncher.. Tenta une dernière fois Dean.

- Très bien… Si j'ai crié c'est parce que je savais que Luna ne me ferais rien.

- Ah ouais pourquoi en étiez-vous si sûr ?

- Parce que… on a passé un marché, elle et moi il y longtemps. Répondit le policier avant de se rendre compte assez tard qu'il en avait trop dit.

Dean n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Quel était ce marché dont parlait Jerry ? En quoi consistait -il ?

Et si la jeune femme était Luna, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'avait tué, que tout était fini ?

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !! La suite en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine, je verrai. Hyperion13 ^ ^**


	23. L'erreur de Jerry

**_Chapitre 23: L'erreur de Jerry_**

Malgré le fait que Jerry avait répondu à la question de Dean, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. C'était comme s'il était sous le choc, comme si l'éventualité même que le policier soit de mèche avec la sorcière ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Mais c'était le contraire puisque même si cette hypothèse ne s'était pas formulée clairement dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais exclu la culpabilité du sheriff dans toute cette histoire.

Il sortit finalement de ses pensées, parcourut des yeux le ciel pour s'apercevoir que l'astre qui trônait en maitre, plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs, était aussi rond que lumineux.

En d'autres mots, c'était la pleine lune.

Quand il sentit la crosse de l'arme que tenait Jerry, toucher lentement son dos, son regard redescendit progressivement sur ce qui se présentait droit devant lui.

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres car sans le savoir, celui qui le tenait en joue venait de commettre une erreur de taille.

Et c'est en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire que Dean se retourna et lui assena un coup dont il se souviendrais pendant longtemps. Cependant celui-ci resta conscient et se releva à présent désarmé.

- Très bien, on a plus beaucoup de temps alors soit vous me dites tout ce que vous savez maintenant soit je vous mets une balle entre les deux yeux, et croyez moi je suis un bon tireur.

L'homme à présent affichait une réelle peur.

- D'accord mais s'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal.

- Je vois que vous commencer à comprendre à qui vous avez affaire.

Dean sourit intérieurement tant ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait comme une réplique de film.

Il reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il aperçut son frère tousser violemment à l'intérieur l'impala. Son regard passa alors de la satisfaction d'avoir enfin reprit les choses en mains à une profonde inquiétude.

- Il est blessé ? demanda Jerry.

- Oui et c'est votre Luna qui lui a fait ça !

- Nan c'est impossible, elle ne s'attaque qu'à des couples, 5 lui suffisent en général.

- 5 à 10 rectifia le jeune homme. Et apparemment, elle a changé de cible, et ce n'est pas la première fois n'Est-ce pas?

L'homme resta interdit comme si ce que venait de dire le chasseur, comme si cette vérité qu'il occultait depuis des années lui avaient explosée en plein visage.

- C'est exact.

- Et vous vous laissez faire ça ! Dit il en se rapprochant de son frère tout en pointant toujours son arme sur Jerry.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est pas le problème. Je vous ai dit qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps.

L'ainé sortit son portable et enclencha l'enregistrement automatique.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous allez me répétez tout ce que vous venez de dire sur vous ayant passé un marché avec Luna et ne levant pas le petit doigt sur tous les crimes commis, vous avez… 30 secondes top chrono.

L'homme bedonnant fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire mais ayant passé assez de temps avec l'homme qui le menaçait, il ne tenta même pas de le contredire un seul instant.

- Je… -Des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front- Luna est l'instigatrice de tous les crimes qui touchent les jeunes mariés. Et moi, sheriff Jerry Still, j'ai passé un marché avec elle il y 15 ans.

Il s'arrêta pensant qu'il en avait dit assez mais Dean le rappela bien vite à l'ordre.

- Dites m'en plus sur ce marché, ne soyez pas timide. Ironisa-t-il.

- Euh…elle me laissait en vie ma femme et moi, et en échange je fermais les yeux sur tout ce qu'elle faisait ou ferait dans le futur.

- Soyez plus clair !

- Je lui ai juré de ne jamais l'arrêter ou la dénoncer. Et c'est-ce que j'ai toujours fait, toutes ces années.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme appuya sur la touche stop de son portable avant de le remettre dans la poche de sa veste.

- Maintenant vous allez écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire car je ne le répèterai pas.

Le sheriff acquiesça.

- Je vais vous laisser partir. Vous allez sagement rentrer chez vous, auprès de votre femme et vos deux enfants. Vous n'allez contacter ni Luna, ni l'agent Todd, ni personne.

Vous allez faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et moi, dans quelques heures je vous appellerais et je fixerai un rendez-vous. Vous viendrez sans poser la moindre question. Ne fuyez pas et ne me cherchez pas. Est-ce que c'est bien compris?

- Oui.

- Je l'espère car un seul manquement à cette règle et je vous dénonce. Vous ne voudriez pas que vos deux charmants enfants grandissent sans leur père, hein ?

- Non, biensur que non.

- Bien, tout a été dit. Maintenant rentrez chez vous. Dit le jeune homme au moment où une mustang se garait juste derrière l'impala.

Jerry partit donc s'en un mot.

***

Après cette soirée au commissariat en compagnie du sheriff, Dean avait enfin quitter les lieux. Biensur, avant il avait fait un briefing à Jo sur les derniers évènements et sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

De retour au motel, et après que son frère lui ai certifié qu'il se sentait mieux bien que tout indiquait le contraire, il avait rassemblé leurs affaires et avait pris la route.

Ce n'était qu'une simple précaution, car si le sheriff malgré les menaces qu'il lui avaient proférer tentait de le retrouver, lui et son frère serait découvert automatiquement. Aussi, c'est pourquoi, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur eux, qu'une fois arrivé dans un autre motel, il prit une chambre familiale avec un grand lit et deux petits lits.

Cela l'avait fait sourire au début mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son frère, encore une fois son inquiétude avait repris le dessus.

Il accourut alors vers la voiture et l'aida à gagner leur chambre.

- Sam ? Ca ne va pas mieux hein ?

- Euh…si. Mentit-il.

- Sam ?

Celui-ci s'affala sur son lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, sa respiration le fit pour lui.

- Réponds moi ?

- A part distinguer vaguement des formes je ne vois pas grand-chose et ma gorge me brûle tellement que rien que le fait de parler me donne envie de hurler..

- Viens je t'emmènes à l'hôpital.

- Non. Ca va allez, j'te promets. J'ai connu pire !

L'ainé sembla réfléchir un instant mais finalement, se résigna à ne pas emmener son frère aux urgences.

- Très bien, t'a gagné. Reposes toi, moi je vais allez à la pharmacie pour prendre 2-3 trucs pour tes yeux et ta gorge - le ventre de son frère émit à cette instant un grognement si puissant que ceux de la chambre d'à côté auraient pu l'entendre- et quelque chose à manger, termina-t-il.

- Merci.

- Je ne serais pas long. Appelles-moi si t'as un problème ok?

- Dean, j'ai plus six ans, ça va aller, je vais pas mourir si tu t'absentes un quart d'heure.

Il toussa en terminant sa phrase.

- J'espère bien mais t'es pas au meilleur de ta forme alors pour moi c'est pareil. Balança l'ainé avant de sortir de la chambre. Sam faussement vexé par cette dernière réplique, s'allongea souriant.

***

Jo avait suivit les instructions de Dean à la lettre. Après avoir restauré le système électrique, elle avait mis des gants et était entrée dans le commissariat.

A première vue, tout semblait normal, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle laissait ses pas la guider, un odeur de gaz lui prenait le nez. Elle ouvrit autant de fenêtre qu'elle put puis avança un peu plus jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au corps d'une jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha encore quand son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était celle qu'elle avait croisée, en repartant au motel.

Elle l'enjamba et parcourut ensuite l 'édifice à la recherche de toute chose, aussi minime soit elle, qui prouverait que les Winchesters soient passés là.

Quand elle eut finit, elle revint près de la femme à la robe rouge.

Prête à trainer le corps jusqu'à l'extérieur, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle était encore en vie malgré toutes les plaies et tout le sang qui la recouvraient de la tête au pied….

* * *

**Pourquoi est elle toujours en vie après le passage de Luna ?! La réponse au prochain chapitre ^ ^ Hyperion13**


	24. Conséquences

**_Chapitre 24: Conséquences_**

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jo assez surprise du réveil de la jeune femme.

- Je ne voulais pas les tuer, j'le jure…

- Shh… je sais… ne parlez pas, je vais vous aidez. Tenez bon…

- C'est elle qui me parlait. Elle s'insinuait dans ma tête encore et encore… et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Jo fit un pas en arrière en entendant cela. Car elle avait ressentie la même chose tout à l'heure en montant dans sa voiture. Et si… non c'était impossible, comment Luna aurait pu entrer en contact avec elle, comment avait elle pu… C'est là que la réponse lui éclata au visage.

- Venez il ne faut pas restez là. Je vais vous aidez à vous levez.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Jo passa alors son bras autour d'elle et l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Bien maintenant je vais vous aidez à sortir mais avant vous allez vous asseoir ici - elle lui désigna un fauteuil en faux cuir noir - moi je vais fermer toutes les fenêtres et nettoyer un peu après je reviens, ok ?

Une nouvelle fois, sans dire un mot, elle opina de la tête. Jo fit alors rapidement ce qu'elle avait dit avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

- Bien, on va y aller maintenant. Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles avaient presque atteint la sortie.

- Emmy… répondit elle dans un murmure.

- Très bien Emmy. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital où ils s'occuperont de vous.

- Non - elle se mit à pleurer- Je ne veux pas…

- Ca va allez ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Lui expliqua t-elle alors qu'elle l'aidait à entrer dans sa voiture.

Jo revint rapidement côté conducteur et alluma le contact. Tout était nickel au commissariat. Personne ne pourrait imaginer ce qui c'était passé là bas. Elle avait nettoyé toutes les empreintes, le sang qu'il y avait éventuellement, bien que la plus grande quantité se trouvait sur Emmy. Elle avait fermée toutes les fenêtres, et… non elle avait oubliée de fermer la porte d'entrée. Impossible de laisser passer ça parce que si un agent de police arrivait en trouvant la porte ouverte et sans personne à l'intérieur ça paraitrait suspect. A la réflexion, finalement, pas tant que ça puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'incriminant dans les locaux. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire demi tour, pas maintenant, Emma était en trop sal état pour ça.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? Se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

- J'ai tué la personne que j'aimais le plus, et je m'en suis pris à quelqu'un d'autre encore, alors à votre avis comment je me sens! Répondit Emmy sur un ton ferme.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, vous avez juste pitié de moi ! Mais… ça ne va pas durer car vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste.

En entendant cela, Jo ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux de la route et de venir les poser sur la femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Avait -elle bien entendu ?

Elle était la prochaine, comment était ce possible ?

- Non, non vous délirez, je ne suis pas…

- Oh si, vous l'êtes, je suis désolé mais je n'invente rien.

- Et pourquoi je vous croirez ?

- Parce que je suis Luna. Dit-elle un rictus aux lèvres.

La jeune chasseuse étonnée, donna un brusque coup de frein. Sans se soucier des véhicules qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière elle ou même du fait que la silhouette de l'hôpital était clairement apparue devant elle, elle prit une arme, un petit calibre, et la pointa en direction d'Emmy.

- Répétez moi ça pour voir !

Emmy ou Luna, peu importe se mit à rire exagérément.

- Tu ne penses pas t'en prendre à moi avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfères te prévenir toute suite, je ne crains pas les balles mais Emmy si ! Répondit elle en se désignant elle-même du doigt.

Jo la regarda un instant mais ne baissa pas son arme.

- Où est elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours là. Elle est très très mal en point et pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui en suis responsable!

- C'est ça !

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez hein, c'est quoi votre but ? Demanda Jo.

- Doucement ma jolie ! Je vous avais prévenu toi et tes petits copains, vous vous êtes mêlés de mes affaires, vous en paieraient le prix.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Jo voulut lui parler encore une fois mais elle se rendit compte que Luna était déjà partie. Emmy, elle, toujours aussi faible ouvrit les yeux, la fixa quelques instants alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur sa joue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. La jeune chasseuse vérifia son pouls, il était très faible mais elle pouvait encore être sauvée.

Jo démarra alors dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps à l'hôpital.

***

Sa gorge le faisait un peu moins souffrir maintenant mais il éprouvait toujours une petite gêne pour respirer. Et le fait de tousser n'arrangeait rien à son état. Sa vue elle cependant ne s'améliorait pas, à part distinguer très vaguement les formes de ce qui l'entourait, il ne percevait pas clairement les détails. En plus de cela, un écoulement de larmes qui avaient commencé très lentement au début se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Il se leva pour aller se rafraichir quand il buta dans son sac et manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin son équilibre, prêt à faire quelques pas, son portable sonna.

Il décrocha quasi certain de savoir qui était au bout du fil.

- Dean je t'ai dis que…

- Bonjour Sam.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis Stan et j'ai un message pour ton frère.

- Quoi mais…

- Jake est mort.

Voyant que Sam ne disait rien Stan repris.

- Dis à ton frère que c'est lui qui l'a tué. J'avais essayé de l'aider pourtant, parce que je pensais qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais tu sais quoi ? J'aurais du le laisser crever.

- Il n'a fait que se défendre.

- Non, il s'est acharné sur Jake c'est différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, dis lui qu'il a brisé sa famille.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui et pour tu saches que si un jour, par le plus grand des hasard, je le retrouve sur ma route je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à lui tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Stan raccrocha sur ces quelques mots.

La conversation avait durer moins d'une minute mais ça avait été assez pour complètement chamboulé Sam. Comment devait il prendre ce que venait de dire ce chasseur ? Devait il en vouloir à Dean? Avoir peur de lui ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le porte s'ouvrir ni les questions que lui posait son frère. Ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras qu'il reprit ses esprits.

- Sam ?

- Euh oui…

- T'es sur que ça va ? Tes yeux…

- Oui je sais !

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais debout ? Et avec qui tu parlais au téléphone ? Lui dit il alors qu'il lui tendait des mouchoirs en papier.

- Avec personne ! répondit il avant de regagner son lit.

Son frère allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque le cadet se mit à tousser violemment.

Dean se précipita auprès de lui et lui tendit les médicaments qu'il avait acheté.

- Tiens avale- ça, ça te fera du bien.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle il murmura un merci. Dean sortit ce qu'il avait acheter à manger et le tendit à son frère.

- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais surement manger du froid, comme moi d'ailleurs, et je sais que de la glace c'est pas très consistant comme repas mais tu te rattraperas quand t'auras plus mal à la gorge.

Sam encore sous le choc de la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Stan s'interrogeait. Devait-il mettre Dean au courant ?

Comment le prendrait il lorsqu'il saurait ?

* * *

**Sam va t-il lui dire ou pas ? Bonne question... La réponse au prochain chapitre !!! Hyperion13 ^ ^**


	25. La prochaine victime

**_Coucou !!!_**

**_Excusez-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre. Donc, sans plus attendre, la suite !!_**

**_Bonne lecture ^ ^_**

**_Hyperion13_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 25: La prochaine victime_**

Sam ne savait quoi faire. Il était partagé entre deux possibilités. Dire à Dean ce que Stan venait de lui apprendre ou ne pas lui dire. Sachant que dans les deux cas, si son frère l'apprenait, il réagirait mal.

Le cadet avala une gorgée d'eau puis déposa sa bouteille sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait sur le côté droit du grand lit. Il inspira un bon coup et fut surpris de voir à quel point les médicaments qu'ils venaient d'avaler avaient instantanément soulagé sa gorge. Pour sa vue en revanche s'était autre chose. Bizarre, le gaz dont il avait été victime, s'il s'agissait bien de gaz lacrymogène n'engendrait pas ce genre de symptôme aussi longtemps normalement.

Il se leva et tenta de gagner la salle de bain sans buter sur quelque chose mais c'était surestimé ses capacités vu l'état actuel des choses car il ne connaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait avec son frère.

C'est alors qu'au premier obstacle qu'il trouva, il sentit Dean le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol. Il ne dit rien mais imaginant le regard que lui réservait son ainé, il poursuivit son chemin.

Alors qu'il atteignait triomphalement la porte, son frère le retint.

- Sam ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vois presque rien Dean ! Répondit il.

- Je sais… je ne parles pas de ça ! Je veux dire, j'te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsque tu fais une tête comme ça et que tu réponds à mes questions un peu trop rapidement c'est parce que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors restes là et dit moi tout.

- Euh…

- Sam ?!

- Je suis si évident que ça.

- Pour moi oui.

Le cadet apercevait vaguement la silhouette de son frère mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse correctement diriger son regard sur lui. Il essuya ses yeux encore humides avec un mouchoir en papier avant de commencer à parler.

- Ok, c'est vrai. Il faut que je te parles d'un truc.

- J'le savais ! Lança ainé.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir dans ce cas là.

- Allez Sam crache le morceau, t'es flippant quand tu parles comme ça.

Il voulut encore une fois se défiler mais il savait que son frère ne lui en laisserait pas l'opportunité. Tant pis si leur récente entente allait en pâtir encore une fois. Il devait savoir.

- Alors ?! S'impatienta l'ainé.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Stan.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser exactement de qui il s'agissait car dans l'esprit de son frère ce nom était encore bien trop présent.

- Il m'a parlé de Jake Bricks.

- SAM ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit ! Ragea Dean.

- Il est mort.

- Et ? Tu vas pas me dire que Stan te l'as dit comme ça et que c'est tout !

- Non. Il a dit que tu l'avais tué…

Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il sentit son frère reculer, prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Dean ? Où tu vas ?

- …

- DEAN ?

- Pas maintenant Sam. Dit il en sortant précipitamment.

***

Jo arriva enfin au motel tôt le matin.

Après avoir eu sa petite discussion avec Luna, jugeant de l'état plus que préoccupant dans lequel se trouvait Emmy, elle avait appuyé un grand coup sur l'accélérateur pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, épuisée et se remémora ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'elle s'était garée en catastrophe sur le parking des urgences.

_Flashback_

_Jo éteint le contact et sortit précipitamment de sa voiture avant de regagner le côté passager pour aider Emmy à sortir de là. _

_Au moment où elle ouvrit la portière, celle-ci regagna peu à peu connaissance._

_- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas tuer mon mari mais elle me l'ordonnait encore et encore…_

_- Je sais…vous me l'avez déjà dit, venez, vous devez voir un médecin. Proposa la chasseuse._

_- Non, je veux vous mettre en garde… _

_Jo pâlit d'un coup redoutant les paroles qui allaient sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme._

_- Luna ne vous lâchera pas tant quelle n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle veut. Moi je n'ai pas été assez forte pour lui résister et j'ai tué Carl… Alors… s'il vous plaît, soyez plus forte, tenez bon, ne tuez pas… celui que vous aimez… Dit Emmy dans un murmure._

_Jo prit le pouls de la jeune femme mais il n'y avait plus rien. _

_Fin du flashback_

Elle ferma les yeux un instant le temps de s'imprégner de tout ça.

Quand elle sentit les forces lui revenir peu à peu, elle se leva et rangea ses affaires. Elle allait rejoindre les Winchesters avec la volonté de se débarrasser au plus vite de Luna avant que… qu'elle s'en prenne à elle.

***

Luna était fière d'elle. Au plus profond d'elle, la joie était si intense que de ne la partager avec personne l'a rendait triste. Son Adam lui manquait tellement.

Ca faisait une quinzaine d'années qu'il était mort mais la douleur de l'avoir perdu était encore présente. C'est normal après tout puisqu'il avait été le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé dans toute son existence. Le seul qui méritait le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se ressaisit bien vite puisque rien que le fait de penser qu'elle allait obtenir deux nouvelles âmes dans très peu de temps suffisait à lui faire momentanément oublier sa peine.

Et peut-être quand elle les aura eu, elle en aura assez et quittera la ville. Car elle se sentait menacée.

***

Jo arriva enfin au motel dans lequel les Winchesters avaient pris une chambre. Elle gara sa mustang à côté de l'impala avant d'en sortir peu de temps après.

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant vers leur chambre lorsque une silhouette la détourna de son chemin. Elle avança lentement vers elle et s'assit.

- Dure soirée ! Dit elle d'une faible voix.

- Humm… Répondit Dean.

Il restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Merci. Ajouta finalement le chasseur.

- C'est normal. Qu'est que tu fais dehors ?

- Je prends l'air ça ne se voit pas. Répondit t-il sur la défensive.

- Si c'est juste que t'as pas l'air bien… et t'es pas avec Sam.

Il se leva et commença à partir. Il ne voulait pas discuter, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une conversation avec qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait ces foutus pouvoirs.

- Attends Dean…

Quand il se retourna, il aperçut le regard triste de la jeune femme. Il revint alors sur ses pas et se rassis à côté d'elle.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Jo ?

- Je suis la prochaine Dean… C'est Luna, elle me l'a dit. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Attends mais comment… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je la sens, elle essaie de s'insinuer dans ma tête mais je ne la laisse pas faire… et je lui ai parler. Dit-elle en se reprenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais la jeune femme du commissariat… Luna parlait à travers elle. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début mais même Emmy me l'a répété avant de mourir.

- Quoi ? Elle est morte ?

- Oui, ses blessures étaient trop graves.

Le chasseur baissa la tête lorsqu'il entendit cela. Combien de personne avait il déjà tué ?

Trop à son gout.

- Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Il ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard qui était bien plus parlant que des mots. Il posa sa main sur celle de Jo.

- On va la trouver cette sorcière. Je te le promets… je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.


	26. Les âmes soeurs

**_Chapitre 26: Les âmes sœurs_**

Un nouveau jour se leva sur la petite ville de Rochester. Alors que peu à peu chaque habitant reprit le chemin du travail ou même de l'école, l'agent Todd lui se rendit au commissariat.

C'était un agent ordinaire. Issu d'une famille plutôt modeste, il s'était toujours concentré sur les études. Très tôt il avait su d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait faire « quand il serait grand ». Il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard il finirait dans la police.

C'est donc directement après le lycée, qu'il avait passé le concours d'entrée dans la police et l'avait réussi avec brio. Ce n'avait été qu'une formalité pour lui qui visait toujours plus haut. En effet, s'il travaillait aussi dur c'est parce qu'il espérait qu'un jour, il se ferait recruter par le FBI ou même la CIA pourquoi pas. Hélas ses ambitions avait été réfrénées il y a cinq ans, à la mort de sa sœur jumelle.

Elle était tout pour lui, car il entretenait un lien particulier avec elle, lien que pas même son grand frère, de cinq ans son ainé, ne pouvait se venter d'avoir avec lui.

Cette année là, Rose venait à peine de se marier. Ca avait été une telle célébration que presque toute la ville avait été conviée. Tous s'étaient alors réjouis de son bonheur. Hélas, en cette nuit du 13 novembre, tout avait basculé. Elle avait poignardé son époux avant de se donner la mort quelques heures plus tard. Et là tout le monde s'était mis à le regarder, lui et sa famille, avec tristesse à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans la rue.

Anéantis par cette perte, ses parents avaient préféré quitter la ville tandis que son frère lui qui habitait dans un autre état « avant l'accident » était revenu à Rochester pour lui.

Le temps avait passé, lui était resté le même, au même poste de minable petit agent de police, dans la même ville. Cependant une chose avait changé. Il savait maintenant que sa sœur avait été tuée.

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble qui lui servait de lieu de travail depuis plusieurs année maintenant avant de se diriger directement vers son bureau.

Cependant une fois dans la dite pièce quelque chose l'interpella. Jerry n'était pas encore là.

C'est à ce moment que ses vieux réflexes de bons flics qu'il avait toujours voulu être le rattrapèrent.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée.

C'est alors arme à la main qu'il parcourut rapidement les locaux vides pour l'instant lorsque le sheriff fit enfin son entrée.

Il le regarda presque déçu qu'il soit là. Même s'il était son supérieur et qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, il y a quelques années, il le détestait au moins autant que les deux autres personnes qui travaillaient avec lui dans ce commissariat merdique de cette ville merdique.

S'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur ce n'est pas parce qu'il se contentait de recevoir des ordres et d'obéir, mais c'est parce que Jerry le prenait pour un idiot.

Si lui ne comprenait pas ce que tout ces crimes voulaient dire et pourquoi le « tueur » agissait ainsi, lui avait vite saisi la plus grande partie de l'affaire. Cependant quelques choses le bloquaient encore dans ses recherches mais il avait le sentiment que tout s'éclaircirai bientôt.

- Agent Todd, vous êtes bien matinal ! Lança Jerry.

- Heu, il est 6h, c'est l'heure à laquelle je commence tous les jours monsieur… Répondit l'agent en se forçant d'être poli.

- C'est exact.

- Dites moi, où est passé la fille blonde d'hier soir ? Et Est-ce que c'est arrangé avec les badges de ces agents du FBI ? Demanda-t-il pour orienter la conversation sur quelque chose de plus constructif.

Jerry se racla la gorge. Que répondre ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite. Dean avait été très clair, pas un mot à qui que soit où il le dénoncerait.

Car… s'il faisait, s'il racontait tout maintenant sa famille en souffrirait.

- Sheriff ?

Dans le mille, pensa Gary Todd. Il cachait quelque chose.

- Humm… oui, j'ai laissé la fille partir… quelqu'un est venu confirmé son histoire.

- Ah bon. Dit-il en allant chercher le formulaire des interrogatoires qui recensait les noms des personnes interrogées, les éventuels intervenants et ceux bien sûr qui le menait

- Pourtant rien n'est inscrit ici. Le soupçonna-t-il.

- Ah tu sais la paperasse, ça s'empile et ça n'en fini plus. Cette Jenny, elle est resté à peine deux heures, alors pas la peine de le marquer. Préféra-t-il mentir

Gary fronça les sourcils incrédule.

- Et pour les badges ?

- C'est réglé. Maintenant au boulot ! Dit-il en désignant une pile de dossier qui trônait sur son bureau.

Nul doute à présent que quelque chose se tramait. Et s'en savoir pourquoi, Gary se sentait mis à l'écart.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna et qu'il décrocha, ses inquiétudes refirent à nouveau surface. En effet un corps venait d'être découvert, dans une cabane au bord du lac. Poignardé, comme d'habitude.

C'est alors qu'il fit un compte rendu au sheriff.

Puis prétextant que les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Il partit explorer le cas tout seul.

***

- Très bien, reprenons un peu du début. On a cinq couples qui ont été victime de Luna. Lisa et Eric Pratt, Laura et Thomas Green, Alex et Sarah Johnson, Kevin et Lisa Lang, et plus récemment une certaine Emmy et son mari, tu m'as dis qui s'appelait comment déjà ? Demanda Dean à Jo

- Carl. Répondit elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle fit quelques pas et poursuivit.

- Luna peut donc potentiellement s'en prendre à encore 4 couples puisque je suis la prochaine victime et qu'elle ne se privera pas d'en avoir plus.

- Euh… c'est possible.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Jerry, lorsque je le lui ai demandé…

- Lorsque tu l'as agressé tu veux dire Rectifia Sam.

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse hein ? Il voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Avec toi c'est normal que personne ne veule répondre à tes questions…

- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Woah, on va s'arrêter là ok ? Proposa Jo sentant une énième dispute pointer le bout de son nez.

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il voyait nettement mieux avec la lumière intense du jour. Sa vue était toujours légèrement trouble mais ça s'était nettement amélioré quelques heures après qu'il ait pris les gouttes que son frère lui avait acheté.

Ah, pourquoi avait -il tout dit à Dean ? Depuis qu'il l'avait fait, il était agressif envers lui uniquement… comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Par contre avec Jo c'était différent, il se maitrisait.

Il avala ses médicaments avec un peu d'eau et revint dans la chambre.

- C'est dingue ça, tu penses qu'elle ne tuait pas que des couples au début ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam essayant de suivre la conversation.

- Oui je sais tu vas me dire que Jerry nous a affirmé le contraire mais imaginez un seul instant qu'il ait menti et que tout ait commencé beaucoup plus tôt.

Jo et Sam ne dirent rien mais semblaient analyser ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

- Au début, Luna ne s'en serait pris qu'à des gens ordinaires… Mais en cherchant un peu, elles se serait rendu compte que ce n'était pas les meilleurs personnes à attaquer…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien, j'essayes de me mettre à sa place. Le nombre de victime aussi aurait changé… au début elle en aurait tué beaucoup plus et d'une manière différente, qui sait ?… Tu te rappelles Sam, le sheriff nous a dit qu' Adam avait trouvé sa femme couverte de sang, donc on peut aussi penser qu'elle faisait elle-même le boulot.

Personne ne dit quelque chose, chacun réfléchissant de son côté.

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'aurait pas vu ça. Dit le cadet. Jo Est-ce que tu pourrait accédez au dossier de la police et remonter bien avant les premiers couples victimes.

Elle ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Wow… Dean, faut que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait parce que… t'as vu juste. S'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement quelques secondes après. Je suis revenu presque au début de leur archivage de donnée et j'ai remarqué que tout les 5 ans à peu près, une cinquantaine de personnes trouvaient la mort.

Les frères se lancèrent un regard.

- Et c'est pas tout, la mort était différente. Le tueur…euh admettons que c'était Luna, leur sectionnait la carotide.

- Donc…s'il elle a changé de mode opératoire, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle y a trouvé un avantage. En revanche, chez ces deux types de victimes, on peut supposer qu'elle s'est toujours intéressée à une seule et même chose, leurs âmes.

- Qu'est qui différencierait une âme seule des deux âmes d'un couple? Demanda l'ainé.

- Maintenant que tu le dis ça parait évident. S'exclama Sam. Les âmes d'un couples sont des âmes sœurs, c'est-à-dire que ce sont âmes qui ont en quelques sortes fusionnées l'une avec l'autre. Seul l'amour aurait ce pouvoir là sur elles enfin… d'après les sorcières en tout cas.

- Et elles seraient donc plus fortes qu'une âme simple… réfléchit Jo

- C'est pour ça que le nombre de victimes aurait diminué. Ajouta le cadet

- Bien, maintenant qu'on en ai presque voire quasiment sûr, restes plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle fabrique avec toutes ces âmes et on pourra dire que l'affaire est résolue…

- Il reste encore à la trouver et à la tuer mais sinon oui, je sens qu'on approche de la fin.

- Et pour les spectres ? Demanda Jo un peu surprise de l'optimisme soudain des frères.

- Ben… une fois qu'on aura tué Luna, toutes les âmes leurs reviendront et ils pourront enfin retourner dans leur monde… d'après ce que tu nous a raconté. Et surtout on…

- …on pourra enfin passer à autre chose. Ajouta Dean en fixant son frère.

Sam s'interrogea sur le sens caché de ce que venait de dire son frère mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir exactement.

Voulait-il l'abandonner encore une fois quand tout serait fini ?

Allait-il lui en vouloir encore parce qu'il avait détruit devant ses yeux la chose qui permettrait de se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs ? Quoiqu'il en soit il espérait que son frère n'en ferait rien.

- Non je veux dire, les spectres veulent nous tués alors qu'Est-ce qu'on fait pour se protéger d'eux ? Reformula la jeune femme.

- Il ne faut pas les approcher je pense que ça suffira. Mais pour l'instant essayez plutôt de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur les âmes sœurs et à quoi elles peuvent servirent… Proposa Dean…et moi je vais fixer un rendez-vous à Jerry. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où se trouve Luna. Comme ça, plus vite on saura plus vite on en aura fi…

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, Sam suivit son regard.

Jo s'était repliée sur elle-même, les yeux clos, elle avait les mains solidement posés sur ses tempes.

Elle souffrait…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !! La suite rapidement !!! Hyperion13**


	27. Cas de conscience

_**Bonsoir à tous... sans plus attendre, la suite !! Bonne lecture !!! Hyperion13**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 27: Cas de conscience**_

Lorsque Gary lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau corps, il s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, assez blasé, avant de sortir du commissariat. Il n'avait même besoin d'être présent sur les lieux qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait.

Luna avait encore frappé.

Pourquoi avait-il passé ce marché avec elle?

Biensur c'était pour sauver son couple, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Mais n'était-il pas normal en tant que sheriff de faire passer la sécurité des habitants de sa ville avant la sienne ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a 15 ans, son choix avait été fait. Il avait choisi sa famille.

Cependant aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées. A chaque scène de crime, il doutait de plus en plus car sa conscience lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur d'horribles crimes. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi le FBI ne s'était pas intéressé à ce qui se passait dans la petite ville de Rochester.

Enfin du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sam et Dean, ces soit disant agents ne fassent leur apparition.

Inquiet de leur présence mais guère surpris au début, il s'était comporté le plus normalement possible afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il devait se l'avouer, ces gars là n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient tout compris.

Était ce un problème ou une chance pour lui d'en finir avec Luna ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que tout ces meurtres devaient cessé.

Il devait se montrer fort et pour une fois se comporter véritablement en sheriff. Il avait voulu, il y a quelques années, envoyer sa famille très loin de cette ville mais Luna l'avait vite rappeler à l'ordre lui expliquant que peu importe où elle se trouvait elle les aurait s'il ne respectait pas clairement les termes du marché.

Il devait donc agir vite et espérer secrètement que ces pseudo agents du FBI fassent bien leur boulot et mettent définitivement Luna hors d'état de nuire.

En arrivant sur la scène de crime, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Un certain Carl Erhin, 28 ans, reposait sur le sol dur et froid d'une petite cabane. Et la pièce dans laquelle il était, avait toujours cette senteur fruitée d'un parfum de femme malgré l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait des viscères de la victime.

Lorsque Jerry s'abaissa au niveau du corps, il sentit un courant d'air froid lui parcourir lentement le dos. Mais il ne se retourna pas, il savait ce que c'était.

Il regarda le médecin légiste qui était aussi sur place faire des tas de prélèvements avant de l'entendre de dire à quand remontait exactement la mort.

Quand toutes les observations nécessaires furent effectuées, il appela au commissariat pour faire un compte rendu à l'agent Todd mais surtout pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur une certaine Emmy Erhin qui serait portée disparue. Cependant il était absent.

Pas plus inquiet que ça, il fila la recherche à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on lui annonçait que la jeune femme en question était morte il y a peu à l'hôpital à la suite de blessures trop graves.

Peu surpris, et alors que le corps de Carl venait de partir dans l'ambulance, il regagna sa voiture, le pas lourd. Mais à peine mit il sa main sur la portière de son vieux véhicule queson portable sonna.

« Route 36, 6oo mètres après la station service dans 20 minutes » fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant que son interlocuteur ne raccroche.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question car il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

***

Jo s'était effondrée au sol et luttait contre une chose invisible, pourtant les Winchester savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Ils savaient que ceci était tout bonnement l'œuvre de Luna.

La jeune chasseuse souffrait tellement que des larmes de douleurs s'écoulaient de ses yeux noisettes.

Les frères tentaient de la soulager mais à chaque fois, elle répondait la même chose. Elle voulait qu'ils s'en aillent. Mais comme elle s'y serait attendu ils restaient plantés là et ne semblaient pas vouloir l'abandonner ici à son triste sort.

- Dean, vas voir le sheriff, je m'occupe d'elle… Lança soudainement le cadet.

- Sam t'es sûr ? Et si… elle voulait te tuer ?

- Je me défendrais…

- Tu vois mieux mais pas encore assez bien donc fait attention, je fais au plus vite… Dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

Le regard de Sam se posa à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui même si la douleur s'était atténuée était toujours repliée sur elle-même.

Sam se leva et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau quand il comprit que son attaque était passé. La laissant presque affalée au sol quelques secondes plus tôt, il l'a retrouva assise sur une des chaises en bois qui entouraient la vielle table.

Il lui tendit le verre et s'assit face à elle.

- Comment tu te sens, la questionna-t-il ?

- Mal… J'ai la tête qui va exploser… Luna ne lâche pas l'affaire, elle me parle encore et encore mais comme je ne l'écoutes pas, elle force et force et force… Sam j'en peux plus, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps. Avoua elle en séchant ses larmes.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et l'enserra de ses bras forts pour la rassurer.

Jo était quelqu'un qui avait sa fierté. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincu avant d'avoir tout tenté, ne se plaignais jamais même si elle souffrait mais là elle devait bien le dire, le fait de se sentir épauler et soutenue dans ce quelle traversait lui faisait un grand bien.

- On va trouver Luna, ne t'inquiète pas… Murmura-t-il.

Quand il la sentit se crisper, il comprit que c'était le moment du deuxième round.

Il n'eut pas tort puisqu'en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, Jo se retrouva au sol. Elle criait de toutes ses forces tant la douleur était insupportable quand brusquement tout s'arrêta.

Elle rouvrit les yeux puis se saisissant du couteau qu'elle dissimulait dans sa bottine s'en prit à Sam. Elle tenta de le poignarder mais les sens en éveil, il réussit à esquiver une première fois. Elle réitéra ses coups une bonne dizaine de fois avant finalement de réussir à lui planter l'objet tranchant en plein dans le bras.

Prenant sur lui, et passant contre une règle de conduite selon laquelle il ne fallait jamais lever la main sur une femme, il frappa Jo qui sombra dans l'inconscience sous la violence de son poing.

Désolée de son geste, il se précipita vers la jeune femme, et la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement.

Certain qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite, il se concentra sur sa blessure qui mine de rien le faisait souffrir. Il se saisit de la trousses de soin et s'assit.

Le couteau était entré assez profondément dans son bras mais d'après ses quelques connaissances anatomiques, il savait que la lame n'avait pas touché l'artère.

C'est donc dans un geste sec et déterminé qu'il retira l'objet pointu.

***

Dean était planté là au milieu de nulle part et attendait Jerry. Voilà presque 20 minutes pour être exact qu'il avait quittée la chambre de motel et qu'il avait appelé le sheriff pour lui fixer rendez-vous.

Même s'il avait la main mise sur le policier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

C'est là qu'un vieille voiture sortie de l'embranchement principale et vint s'arrêter juste devant lui.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Lança sèchement le jeune homme.

- Eh j'étais sur une scène de crime quand vous m'avez appelé…

- Peu importe… le temps nous ait compté, Luna a repéré sa prochaine victime et …

- Comment vous le sav… humm…. C'est la petite blonde c'est ça !

Comme le chasseur ne dit rien, il enchaina.

- Elle est perdue, il n'a plus rien à faire… comme pour vous d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait penser ça…

- Enfin… réfléchissez… Luna ne s'en prend qu'à des couples, elle s'attaquent qu'à ceux qui ont… comment dire, un lien fort. Expliqua Jerry.

- On est pas un couple donc pour le coup c'est raté là ! Et puis arrêtez de mentir, je sais très bien qu'elle peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui… comme au début, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous…

- Vous fatiguez pas, je sais tout et si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour une bonne raison. Dites moi où elle habite ?

- J'en sais rien moi c'est un sorcière elle n'est pas établie à un endroit fixe.

- Faites un effort, vous n'allez pas me dire que pour faire ses petits rituels et autres sacrifices elle n'a pas besoin d'un endroit spacieux et isolé ?

Jerry réfléchit une seconde. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il voulait que Luna soit tuée après tout. Pour le bien de sa famille et de sa ville. Il se reprit certain à présent du camp dans lequel il devait être.

- Hill Oaks, à 3 km au nord. Répondit-il finalement.

- Merci.

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le sheriff le retint.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'espère que vous la trouverez et que vous vous en sortirez. Mais pour ça vous devez savoir quelques petites choses sur elles avant…


	28. Elixir de jeunesse

_**Chapitre 28: Elixir de jeunesse**_

Jerry savait qu'il prenait un énorme risque en faisant cela mais il fallait que tout s'arrête. Trop d'innocents avaient trouvé la mort et d'autres continueraient encore s'il ne changeait pas la donne et ce, dès maintenant.

S'il faisait ça c'est parce qu'il sentait que le jeune homme, qu'il n'avait côtoyer que peu de temps, avait les épaules solides et qu'il était capable de mettre fin au carnage. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre ses véritables intentions, mais maintenant, il en était sûr, s'il quelqu'un pouvait tué Luna s'était bien lui. Et puis, d'après ce qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec son frère, celui-ci possédait quelques dons. Alors peut-être que finalement, Luna aurait un adversaire à sa taille.

- Alors qu'Est-ce que je dois savoir ? Demanda Dean impatient.

- Venez , marchons un peu…

Comme si cela l'aidait à mettre toutes ses idées en place, il entraina le jeune homme avec lui. Ils longèrent le bord de la route quelques minutes. Le chasseur ne supportait plus ce silence mais il comprenait Jerry. Oui il le comprenait. Il ne l'excusait pas, loin de là mais il savait que s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place il y a 15 ans. Si on lui avait demandé de choisir entre sa famille et les habitants de sa ville, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Il aurait fait la même chose. La seule différence c'est que lui aurait tout fait pour changer les choses avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent.

- Luna n'était pas comme ça avant… commença le policier.

- Avant quoi ? La mort d'Adam ?

- Oui et non…

Jerry se racla la gorge. Il voulait dire la vérité à Dean mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Cette histoire l'avait touchée et continuait de le toucher de si près qu'il en était ému.

- Avant qu'elle renonce à son statut de « puissante sorcière », elle était si… douce, sensible. Elle aimait tant les humains…

- Attendez, je vous suis plus là ! Comment ça elle aimait les humains ? Demanda t-il incrédule.

- Inutile de vous expliquer que les sorcières n'éprouvent en général que mépris et dégoût pour les gens comme nous mais pour Luna c'était différent, elle aimait le genre humain. Vous vous rappelez, je vous ai dit qu'elle travaillait.

Petit détail anodin que Dean n'avait pas remarqué mais qui avait toute son importance. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et se rappela de cela. Comment avait il pu passer à côté ?

Le fait qu'une sorcière travaille aurait dû l'interpeller pourtant ? Mais non, au lieu de ça, il était tellement occupé à menacer Jerry et à se disputer avec son frère qu'il n'y avait pas plus prêter attention.

Serrant les dents, énervé de son manque de professionnalisme sur ce coup là, il se retourna quand il se sentit observé. Cependant il n'y avait personne.

- Dean ? Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

Le chasseur acquiesça.

- Juste avant de continuer, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y

- Qui êtes vous ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoirs dont parlait votre frère ?

Et de deux ! Encore un manque de professionnalisme !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en ait parlé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait -il pas la fermer des fois ?

Ah ce qu'il l'agaçait par moment.

- Tout ça ne vous regarde pas et pour vous répondre simplement, je suis un chasseur. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. Bon maintenant si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous avez à me dire ça m'arrangerait…

Le sheriff le fixa un instant avant de continuer.

- Une sorcière dans son code de conduite n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureuse d'un être inférieur en l'occurrence ici d'un humain. S'il elle le fait, les conséquences peuvent être terribles voire mortelles.

- Luna aimait Adam, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est donc pour ça que les 4 femmes étranges dont vous m'avez parlé était venu la voir le soir où leur maison a été dévasté. Devina Dean.

Le sheriff acquiesça.

- Oui elles étaient venues pour la tuer mais elles l'avaient sous estimée apparemment puisqu'elle s'en est sortie… cependant, elle n'était plus la même après ça. Elle a presque tout perdu ce soir là.

Voyant que le jeune chasseur ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il précisa.

- Ses pouvoirs. Elle a perdu presque tous ses pouvoirs. Elle a été banni de « l'ordre des sorcières ».

- Attendez, vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ! Si elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs, expliquez-moi comment elle a fait pour reconstruire sa maison, me lancer un envoutement, pour contrôler l'esprit des gens et plus difficile encore pour contrôler les spectres ? Ragea Dean.

- Ne vous emballez pas! Je ne suis pas un expert en sorcière mais toutes ses années j'ai eu le temps de comprendre…

Il marqua une pause lorsque son portable sonna. S'apprêtant à décrocher, le regard désapprobateur du chasseur lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux continuer son récit.

- En gros, il y a 2 catégories de sorcières, les très puissantes dont Luna faisait partie, et des sorcières très inférieures qui se contentent de servir les premières grâce à des petits sorts comme des envoutements par exemple.

- Et pour les spectres ?

- Eh bien je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer mais il faut croire qu'elle a trouvé un moyen d'outrepasser ses capacités pour récolter des â…

Il s'arrêta comme s'il refusait de lâcher le morceau.

C'est là que Dean se rappela de l'importance que représentait la lune pour la sorcière. Cependant il se garda de partager cette info et reprit.

- Puisque vous parlez des âmes, dites-moi ce qu'elle en fait ?

- C'est assez bête dans le fond, mais… c'est pour rester jeune.

Levant un sourcil, incrédule, il resta bouche bée. Pas une seule seconde cette éventualité ne lui avait traversé l'esprit et pourtant il en avait eu des idées.

- L'un des avantages d'être une puissante sorcière c'est l'immortalité, mais dès lors que vous n'en faites plus parti, vous vieillissez et ce, 3 ou 4 fois plus vite que les humains. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cette contrainte est de se nourrir des âmes. Et comme vous l'avez surement compris, les âmes sœurs, ou plutôt, des âmes qui s'aiment produisent un meilleur effet.

- Putain… alors tout ça, c'est juste pour rester belle et jeune ! Elle nous traite soit disant comme des être inférieurs mais elle… - il s'arrêta -… mais attendez comment vous savez tout ça vous ?

- Indirectement, Adam mon grand père me l'a dit. Peu avant qu'il soit interné, il avait fait une déposition pour dénoncer sa femme mais comme personne ne l'a cru et surtout parce qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé d'incriminent, ils ont classé l'affaire. Et moi, lui faisant confiance, j'ai réouvert secrètement le dossier et j'ai commencé à mené l'enquête… jusqu'à ce que je passe ce marché avec Luna.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que les gens qui bossent avec vous n'ont rien remarqué d'étranges quand même ?

- Il faut croire que non…

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- A 100 % .

- J'espère pour vous en tout cas. Maintenant il faut que j'y aille. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité… Prenez soin de vous et de votre famille. Dit il en regagnant sa voiture.

- Bonne chance, ne vous faites pas surprendre par Luna. Elle ne craind pas les balles donc trouvez autre chose.

- Oh et une dernière chose. Si vous pouviez « perdre » mon dossier et celui de mon frère ça m'arrangerait. Demanda-t-il avant de partir.

- Biensur Dean, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Dit il en regardant plein d'espoir le jeune homme s'en aller.

***

Tout devait être prêt, car lorsque ses âmes arriveraient, elle pourra enfin effectuer le rituel qu'il lui assurerait beauté et jeunesse.

Elle s'approcha du grand miroir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et se regarda un instant. Elle n'était pas hideuse, loin de là, mais il lui en fallait toujours plus. Toujours plus d'âmes.

Au début ce qu'elle faisait pour l'obtenir l'avait répugné au plus haut point mais à force, elle s'y était habituée. Après tout c'était un mal pour un bien pensa-t-elle.

Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou la mort.

Elle ralluma les bougies qu'elle avait éteintes quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur l'autel en bois sombre reposait 2 ou 3 mèches de cheveux. Si l'on s'approchait on pouvait très nettement distingué leur couleur. Ils étaient blond.

Elle s'agenouilla et commença le petit rituel qu'elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer lorsqu'elle voulait contrôler une âme.

Récitant des paroles à voix à peine audibles, elle plaça sa main sur l'autel et commença à parler.

« Tue-le »

Elle marqua une pause comme si elle attendait une réponse mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« Tue-le » Répéta-t-elle plus rageusement cette fois ci.

La sorcière se leva, énervée. Visiblement, la personne qu'elle tentait de contrôler ne se laissait pas faire. Non, elle luttait, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Tout n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne craque.

Elle s'approcha d'une grosse armoire qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'une énorme clé. Elle en sortit quelques herbes ainsi qu'un gros grimoire.

Elle le feuilleta quelques pages avant de tomber triomphalement sur celle qui l'intéressait.

Souriante, elle se saisit des différentes herbes et à la manière d'un grand chef, elle les découpa très finement puis les mélangea.

Elle referma le gros livre, et porta la fraiche concoction, auquel elle mélangea les mèches de cheveux, jusqu'à l'autel.

Sûre d'elle, elle s'écria:

« Tu veux jouer pauvre idiote, alors on va jouer. Voyons qui de nous 2 tiendra le plus longtemps…»


	29. Un pas après l'autre

_**Chapitre 29: Un pas après l'autre**_

Il avait eu raison de déserter son poste. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr d'une chose.

Et à présent, il savait, oui, plus rien ne le retiendrait d'aller à la rencontre de celle qui avait tué sa sœur.

Comme son instinct le lui avait dicté, il avait discrètement pris son patron en filature jusqu'au lieu du crime puis jusqu'au lieu de rencontre avec ce jeune agent du FBI.

Passant la station service, il avait garé sa voiture sur un petit chemin de terre et avait fait le reste à pied lorsqu'il avait vu la voiture de Jerry s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

C'est là qu'il avait compris ou plutôt déduit que le jeune homme qui parlait avec lui n'avait rien d 'un agent fédéral. S'approchant toujours plus mais restant invisible, il n'avait entendu que quelques mots mais suffisamment pour savoir que Luna était une sorcière.

Il avait suivit une bonne partie de leur conversation mais, il s'était retiré lorsque Jerry avait balancé « Hill Oaks à 3 km au nord ».

Maintenant, Gary Todd savait ce qu'il allait faire, en finir avec Luna et ce quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

***

Ce que lui avait dit Jerry l'avait surpris sur le coup. Pas une seul fois il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité. Peu importe, maintenant il savait où se trouvait Luna, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour tout stopper, la tuer.

Il gara l'impala sur le parking du motel avant de sortir de voiture. Parcourant les quelques mètres qu'il lui restait avant d'atteindre la chambre 32, il aperçut du coin de l'œil, le gérant du motel venir à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Wilkins, des clients se sont plaint. Commença-t-il sans aucun préambule.

- Les murs sont fins vous savez…

- Quoi, mais de quoi vous me parlez ? Demanda Dean un peu perdu.

- Je parle des cris. Arrêtez ça tout de suite où je serais dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir. Menaça l'homme avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Le suivant méchamment du regard, Dean sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui lorsqu'il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Jo était allongée sur le grand lit.

- Jo ?

Dit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Elle est inconsciente pour l'instant… lui répondit son frère de la salle de bain.

- Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Pour faire simple. Luna essaye de la contrôler, mais comme elle n'a pas cédé tout de suite elle s'est sentie de plus en plus mal.

- Comment ça « pas cédé tout de suite » ? Le questionna-t-il son regard toujours posé sur la jeune femme.

- Elle m'a planté un couteau dans le bras, et j'ai dû l'assommer pour la maitriser.

Là Dean se détacha de Jo.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Dit-il un fois devant son frère.

- Ca va, c'était rien de méchant. Répondit -il

- Elle aurait pu te tuer Sam! Laisses moi voir. Dit il.

- Nan c'est bon c'est pas la peine.

Le cadet regagna la chambre suivit de son frère.

- Alors ?

Peu surpris du fait que son frère change de sujet aussi brusquement, il préféra lui raconter tout ce que lui avait appris le sheriff. Sa réaction fut la même que Dean précédemment, la surprise.

- J'arrive pas à le croire… alors tout ça… tous ces meurtres c'est… pour ne pas mourir au final. Résuma le cadet.

- Oui. Maintenant qu'on sait où elle est, il faut l'arrêter.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Jo est out, et toi t'es pas…

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu veux partir chasser cette sorcière tout seul.

- Si c'est exactement ce que je comptes faire.

- Non, je ne resterais pas. Tu ne sais même pas à qui t'as affaire Dean…

- Non mais je sais une chose, c'est que j'ai des pouvoirs donc je pense faire le poids face à elle.

- C'est pas une raison Dean, tu peux pas y aller seul. Quelqu'un doit surveiller tes arrières et t'empêcher d'agir dangereusement.

- Dangereusement ?

- Arrêtes de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parles. Depuis que t'as ces pouvoirs, tu agis de cette façon. Et je ne sais pas où ça va te mener mais je sais une chose c'est que lorsque tout sera fini, tu devras t'en débarrasser.

L'ainé qui était sur le point de sortir, revint sur ses pas, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sam avait pourtant détruit l'original de ce qui lui permettait d'en finir avec ça, devant ses yeux. Comment…

- Missouri en a trouvé un autre exemplaire si tu veux savoir… Répondit finalement le cadet.

- Missouri ?

- Oui, quand t' es revenu après que Jake t'ai enlevé, je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que tu t'étais échappé et pour… Bref, elle m'a un peu parlé de tes pouvoirs, et de comment t'en débarrasser. Elle m'a aussi dit que très peu de personne possédait la chose qui pouvait te libérer de ça.

- Pourtant tu l'as bousillé ! Ragea Dean.

- Oui mais je savais qu'il n'était pas impossible d'en trouver un autre exemplaire si jamais c'était nécessaire. Il marqua une pause comme s'il laissait le temps à Dean d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Alors, pour en revenir à Luna, que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi.

- Très bien si tu y tiens tellement. Je vais chercher les armes, toi attache Jo. Ordonna presque l'ainé.

- On va faire le contraire d'accord ! Répondit le cadet en attrapant les clés posées sur la table.

Ne sourcillant même pas, Dean se rapprocha de la jeune femme. C'est à cet instant d'ailleurs, qu'il put noté qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. En effet ses pupilles s'agitaient de plus en plus vite sous ses paupières closes.

Cependant, incertain de ce qui devait faire, il préféra se tenir en retrait.

- C'est toi Dean ?

- Oui. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien et tu sais pourquoi… parce que je vais te tuer ! Dit elle en lui sautant dessus.

Elle lui envoya plusieurs coups qu'il esquiva avec plus ou moins de facilité avant finalement de l'avoir avec un coup bien placé. Sentant la colère le submerger il se releva.

C'est à cette instant que Sam revint dans la chambre. Se mêlant au combat, il réussit à prendre le dessus sur elle avant que Dean ne se serve de ses pouvoirs sur elle.

Il l'attacha à une chaise et revint vers lui.

Il avait vu le regard qu'avait eu son frère, mais n'en parla pas, il se contenta de déposer les armes sur la tables. Et sans un mot, ils préparèrent leur attirail de combat.

La partie avait commencée de puis bien longtemps maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'arrête aujourd'hui.

***

Gary, plus déterminé que jamais abandonna sa voiture peu avant Hill Oaks. Puis muni, de son arme, de deux chargeurs, d'une lampe torche et enfin d'une boussole, il se lança dans son périple.

Luna allait payée, pensa-t-il tout du long. Sa sœur, sa tendre moitié qu'elle lui avait arraché si tôt allait être vengée.

Il passa à travers les feuillages et ce pendant 3 km comme l'avait dit Jerry. Et enfin après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva enfin devant une grande cabane.

Impressionner d'abord par l'imposant édifice, il se ressaisit bien vite et en fit le tour pour repérer les éventuels entrées.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y en avait qu'une.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris dans la police c'est que la précipitation n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Il faut toujours prendre le temps d'observer. Car d'en ce genre d'opération, ne pas savoir à qui on s'attaque et surtout si la personne est seule peut coûter très cher.

Ecoutant son instinct, il se trouva la cachette idéale. Elle offrait la possibilité de voir à la fois l'unique entrée ainsi que le petit chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Ainsi si quelqu'un arrivait ou décidait de partir, il le saurait.

***

Luna ne craignait pas les balles donc difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait le tuer. Néanmoins ce petit détail ne semblait pas stopper les Winchester.

Après avoir récupéré les lances flammes et quelques armes à feu, on ne sait jamais, et après avoir solidement attaché Jo, ils quittèrent le motel.

Sans un mot de l'un comme de l'autre, surement à cause de l'état de concentration dans lequel ils se trouvaient, l'impala roula jusqu'à l'entrée de Hill Oaks.

Et s'en perdre, un instant, ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient encore de Luna en une dizaine de minutes.

Arrivés devant le grande cabane en bois d'ébène, ils inspectèrent l'édifice. Mais à peine firent ils un pas en direction de l'entrée qu'ils entendirent Gary sortir de sa planque et pointer son arme sur eux.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

- On pourrait vous retourner la question. Lança le cadet surpris.


	30. La confrontation

_**Coucou à tous !!! Après deux semaines d'absence, me voici de retour avec l'avant dernier chapitre !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Hyperion13**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 30: La confrontation**_

- Je ne le répèterai pas, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Aucun des deux frères ne répondit. L'un comme l'autre, surpris de la présence de l'agent Todd ici. Ce pourrait-il que Jerry lui ai vendu la mèche. Était-il au courant pour leurs fausses identités, Luna, les meurtres… ?

Le policier qui les tenait en joue, enleva la sécurité, s'apprêtant à tirer quand le silence qui s'était installé commença à l'énerver.

- Ok, on se calme ! On est là pour celle qui habite là, dit le plus jeune en pointant la cabane du doigt.

- Je sais, mais dites moi la vraie raison ! Dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Très bien…

- Non Sam lui dit rien, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et puis elle ne s'en ai pas pris à lui, donc autant le laisser en dehors. Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Détrompés vous. Elle et moi, on a un vieux compte à régler. Commença-t-il.

Sentant du mouvement dans la cabane, tous se réfugièrent derrière les végétations. Puis quand plus rien ne se fit entendre, l'agent Todd baissa son arme et leur expliqua que Luna avait tué sa sœur, il y a quelques années.

Les frères, compatissant à la peine de Gary, lui expliquèrent alors brièvement la raison de leur venue.

***

Luna derrière son autel se réjouissait, jusqu'à ce que tout parte en vrille. Elle avait essayé encore et encore de prendre le contrôle de la jeune femme mais à part quelques percées ridicules ça ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Non au contraire, les jeunes hommes qu'elle lui avait ordonné de tuer avaient repoussés, toutes ses attaques à chaque fois.

D'habitude ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas car même si dans la plupart des cas les hommes arrivaient à se défendre des attaques de leurs femmes dès que l'on ajoutait une arme à l'équation, en général, l'issue du combat changeait à tous les coups.

Sauf ici, bizarrement… c'est comme s'ils étaient… des chasseurs.

Mais oui, maintenant, tout devenait clair.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Elle aurait dû se douter que de simples policiers auraient vite lâcher l'affaire faute de preuves.

Qu'elle sorcière stupide, elle faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'elle en rencontrait…

Tan pis, elle ne l'avait pas vu toute suite, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, il fallait qu'elle mette tout en place, pour s'en débarrasser comme la fois précédente.

Il fallait qu'elle se prépare.

Personne ne ruinerait son plan, sa vie. Non personne surtout pas de misérables chasseurs.

Cette fois ci elle allait se chargée du sale boulot toute seule, de toutes façons le contrôle des spectres commençaient à la fatiguer.

C'est donc avec hâte qu'elle se dirigea vers sa grosse armoire, pour en sortir le gros grimoire qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il était déjà trop tard, puisque l'un des chasseurs pénétra dans la maison, accompagné d'un policier, celui qui travaillait avec le sheriff minable avec lequel elle avait passé un marché.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu elle se précipita sur l'autel et en saisit le petit bol qui reposait dessus, et le renversa sans la moindre gêne sur son sol boisé.

Les deux individus ne comprirent pas.

Gary s'avança vers elle et sentant la colère le submerger, vida quasiment tout son chargeur sur elle. Cependant comme l'avait dit Jerry, elle ne craignait pas les balles. Dean tenta alors celle en argent mais rien n'y faisait, elle demeurait impassible, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah les chasseur ! Avec vous c'est toujours la même chose, on tire, on tire et hop plus de balle !

- Fermez-la ! Cracha Dean.

Il l'approcha prêt à la saisir quand elle récita une formule quasi incompréhensible.

D'abord surpris, ses deux assaillants, se figèrent un instant quand soudain, la lumière extérieur se fit de plus en plus rare. La nuit tombait et ceci à une vitesse incroyable.

C'est là que la raison de ce changement, les frappèrent en plein visage. Elle avait besoin de la lune.

- Merde… il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Cria Gary.

- Non, c'est ce soir ou jamais. Répondit le plus âgé des Winchester. Et puis je doute qu'elle nous laisse facilement partir.

- Quelle perspicacité !

***

Avant qu'ils entrent dans la maison, ils avaient convenus d'un plan. Sam resterait posté à l'extérieur pendant que l'agent Todd et lui entreraient.

Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas un plan à proprement parlé mais c'était au moins le début d'une stratégie qui s'avèrerait payante s'ils travaillaient en équipe sur ce coup là.

De la part de Gary, il n'y avait pas de soucis à avoir, si l'on passait au dessus de son manque d'expérience, mais de la part de Dean en revanche c'était différent. Car Sam avait la mauvaise impression que son frère tenterait tout et n'importe quoi pour en venir à bout et ce même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Le sortant de ses songes, des coups de feu retentirent dans l'habitacle. Puis plus rien.

C'est là qu'il assista stupéfait au phénomène le plus surnaturel qu'il ait vu durant toute sa carrière de chasseur. Le jour tomba pour laisser place à la nuit sombre et fraiche dominée par la Lune, et ceci en l'espace de 30 secondes.

Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

***

Luna satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir sentit des vertiges la submerger. En effet le genre d'artifice dont elle venait de faire preuve l'avait presque vidé de toute son énergie. Des rides plus profondes étaient apparu et commençaient à parsemer son visage.

Elle posa une main sur ses tempes se sentant faible. Mais pourtant elle ne le montra pas, non, au lieu de ça elle se contenta de sourire amèrement aux deux individus qui se trouvaient là.

Puis vint le moment des hostilités. Elle voulait gagnée.

- Dis donc, vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux ! Lança Dean.

- Si j'étais vous je ne me réjouirais pas de la situation… parce que moi si je savais que mon amie mourrait à petit feu et que personne ne pouvait la sauver…

Laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens, elle se réjouit de l'effet que cela avait produit sur lui.

Et là à nouveau elle récita des formules en un dialecte inconnu.

Gary et Dean pris de douleur dans l'estomac lâchèrent leurs armes et s'effondrèrent au sol en gémissant.

Luna sourit alors que d'autres rides plus creuses encore que les précédentes s'insinuèrent sur son corps déjà vieilli et fatigué. Se mettant à tousser violemment, elle relâcha son étreinte. Gary se releva et lui saisit les bras avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

Sam pénétra dans la cabane à cette instant. Aidant Gary à maintenir la sorcière, il se sentit voler d'un seul coup, comme le policier.

Retour à la case départ. Luna avait reprit le contrôle.

- Ah te voilà enfin, je me demandais pendant combien de temps encore j'allais jouer cette comédie. Balança-t-elle. Enfin nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tous trois se regardèrent incapable de bouger tant la douleur était insupportable.

Cependant, une chose ne leur échappèrent pas, si Luna continuait, elle allait perdre toutes ses forces.

Des rides supplémentaires apparurent.

Sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps, elle se saisit du grimoire qui reposait négligemment sur la table et le feuilleta.

Mais dès qu'elle détacha son regard de ses victimes, Dean rampa quelques mètres jusqu'à atteindre son briquet qui était tombé au sol pendant l'assaut. Sa tordant de douleur, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'en saisir.

Son frère et Gary le suivait du regard ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de faire. Soudain tout s'éclaircit lorsque Dean plaça la flamme sur un espèce de tissu qui pendait du plafond.

Luna se retourna à cette instant.

- Soit vous éteignez ce feu et on s'en prend à vous, soit vous nous tuez et vous cramez toute seule dans votre cabane, à vous de choisir car vu dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, vous ne pouvez faire les deux… Balança Dean.

Le feu se propageait et ceci très rapidement. La sentant faiblir. Dean se releva et la saisit fermement.

- Allez vous en ! J'm'en occupes et je vous rejoins ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de son frère et du policier.

- Non, tout est en feu Dean… Répondit Sam.

L'ainé, maintenant toujours la sorcière, sentit une douleur encore plus intense s'insinuer en lui. Mais ne lâchant pas prise, il ordonna à son frère de sortir.

C'est-ce qu'il fit finalement lorsque Gary à bout de force tomba sur le sol.

- A nous deux maintenant.

- Dites-moi comment sauver Jo ?

Luna se mit à rire.

- Répondez ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'une poutre tomba du plafond.

Sam ressurgit à cet instant. Apercevant son frère dans un des coins de la pièce, il le vit poser ses mains sur elle. Et souffrant en criant des tas de formules étranges, il la vit s'effondrer jusqu'à tomber au sol alors que le feu avait à présent gagné une bonne partie de la cabane.

A cet instant, croisant le regard de son frère, une nouvelle poutre s'effondra…


	31. Un nouveau départ ?

_**Chapitre 31: Un nouveau départ ?**_

Une nouvelle poutre s'effondra…

- DEAN ! Cria le plus jeune.

Le feu avait maintenant gagné les 3 quarts de la cabane en bois. Des flammes profondes et brulantes s'élançaient du sol au plafond, réduisant tout en poussière. De l'entrée, on pouvait à peine voir un mètre devant soit tant la fumée était intense.

Sam tenta un passage mais rien ni faisait. Il appela une nouvelle fois son ainé. Cependant aucune réponse ne provenait de là où était censé se trouver ce dernier, non rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et bravant les obstacles les uns après les autres, il réussit finalement à se frayer un chemin dans l'édifice en feu.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué? Pourquoi Dean n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen de vaincre Luna? Pourquoi une fois de plus, il s'était mis en danger ?

- DEAN ! Retenta le cadet.

Toujours rien.

Couvrant son nez et sa bouche avec son bras pour inhaler le moins de fumée possible, il avança. Soudain, ayant enfin rejoint l'endroit où il avait vu son frère quelques minutes plus tôt, il se figea.

Dean reposait au sol inconscient. Était-il…mort ?

Le corps flageolant, Sam s'approcha un peu plus de son frère et jugea son état de santé.

Une nouvelle poutre s'effondra. A présent, les flammes avaient pris possession de la cabane tout entière excepté là où se trouvait les Winchester.

C'était comme si un bouclier protecteur les entourait.

Dean respirait encore mais difficilement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention du cadet.

Non, quelque chose d'encore plus gros le surpris. Les mains de Dean présentaient des brûlures très marquées, si profondes que la chair était à présent visible.

Là Sam comprit que quelque chose s'était produit au moment où Dean avait tué cette sorcière à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Mais à présent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance… tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils étaient là ensemble et que quoi qu'il advienne, ils le resteraient.

La cabane menaçait à présent de s'effondrer pourtant Sam ne semblait pas réagir. Il tenait fermement son frère dans ses bras et lui murmurait des choses.

Mais la fumée eut finalement raison de lui.

Après quelques secondes ou quelques minutes d'inconscience, il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit tout un tas de voix s'agiter tout autour de lui. Il referma les yeux mais les rouvrit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se sentit séparer de son frère.

La chaleur avait cessé à présent. Etaient t-il …

- Monsieur, Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Mais qu'Est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Tentant de focalisez son regard sur la personne qui venait de lui parler, un rayon lumineux l'aveugla.

- Monsieur, restez avec nous…

Encore cette voix. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas dormir tranquillement ?

C'est là qu'un nom familier fut prononcé.

Et s'obligeant à reprendre conscience, il dit enfin quelque chose.

- Dea…Dean.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe de lui. Ouvrez les yeux ! Lui dit le jeune secouriste.

Mais il ne les rouvrit pas car il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait.

***

Tout était noir dans la pièce. Par un seul rayon de lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres. Rien

C'est dans cette sombre pièce de motel que Jo ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Sa tête tambourinait atrocement et ses mains étaient attachées solidement.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle n'en avait pas grand souvenir. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est que Luna n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle.

Elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens mais hélas ils étaient bien trop serrés. Surement l'œuvre des Winchester pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, où étaient ils ?

Avaient-ils réussi à tuer Luna ?

De nombreuses questions qui resteraient sans réponse tant qu'elle ne réussissait pas à se libérer.

***

Il avait les yeux clos pourtant, il savait où il se trouvait. Car cet endroit pour y être aller régulièrement depuis son plus jeune âge était devenu familier. Battant des paupières, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Sa vue lui confirma qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans une chambre d'hôpital. S'accoutumant peu à peu à la lumière, il ressentit une profonde douleur émanée de ses 2 mains. Abaissant alors le regard, il s'aperçut que des bandages les recouvraient totalement.

Un médecin pénétra dans sa chambre à cet instant.

- Bonjour je suis le docteur Keith, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mes mains… j'arrive plus à les bouger, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Dit le jeune chasseur.

- Vous avez subi de graves brulures, ce qui n'est pas si étrange en soi étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles les secours vous ont trouvé. Mais nous avons appliqué une solution hydratante et antibiotique sur vos mains le temps qu'elle cicatrice un peu, dès que tous les paramètres seront réunis, nous pourrons vous opérer. Avait annoncé le médecin d'une seule traite.

- Combien de temps ça prendra ?

- Eh bien… difficile à dire pour l'instant mais nous allons effectué quelques tests et dès que nous aurons les résultats, je pourrais vous répondre avec certitude.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Ressentez-vous une gêne lorsque vous respirez ?

- Légère oui.

- Nous vous avons administré des aérosols, ça devrait aller. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Reposer vous, une infirmière viendra bientôt prendre vos constantes. Dit-il en partant.

Se retrouvant seul, le combat contre Luna lui revint en mémoire. Tout jusqu'au moment où il avait apposé ses mains sur cette femme. A cet instant là, il avait ressentit une profonde douleur mais il ne s'était pas arrêté, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle où Jo qui y passait.

Il se souvint alors que Sam était revenu et qu'une poutre s'était effondrée.

Réalisant soudain que son frère n'était pas là, l'inquiétude prit le dessus. Il se releva, mais ne pouvant utiliser ses mains, il tira sur les différents fils qui le perfusaient jusqu'à s'en libérer.

Sortant précipitamment, il bouscula l'agent Todd.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites debout ?

- Où est mon frère ? S'hasarda-t-il à lui demander.

- Dans la chambre d'en face, il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura-t-il.

Comprenant que le policier disait vrai, il se calma.

- Vous pourrez le voir quand il se réveillera.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?

- Venez je vais tout vous expliquer. Lui dit il en pénétrant dans la chambre de Dean.

Après que l'infirmière ait méticuleusement replacée toutes les perfs et quitter la pièce. Gary exposa à Dean ce qui s'était passé. Il raconta notamment le moment où reprenant connaissance à l'extérieur de la cabane en feu, il avait alerté les secours. Bref en d'autres mots, si les Winchester était encore en vie c'était grâce à lui.

- Et Sam, comment il va ?

- Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée mais il n'a aucune brulure, aucune égratignure. D'ailleurs les secouristes n'en n'ont pas cru leur yeux au début. C'était très étrange...c'était comme si quelque chose vous protégeait et vous empêchait de… Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez sain et sauf et que cette sorcière ait payé pour ce qu'elle a fait.

- Oui. Merci de…

- Non, merci à vous. Je vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page. Je quitte la ville à la fin de la semaine, il est temps pour moi de voir autre chose. Lui annonça-t-il tout sourire.

Il se leva de sa chaise, prêt à partir, quand Dean l'interpella. Il lui parla de Jo et lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire avec son frère pour la protéger de Luna. C'est donc sans qu'il ait à le lui demander qu'il se proposa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à leur motel.

Les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant que l'affaire était finie. Bien sûr, il restait quelques détails à régler, comme s'assurer que les spectres avaient débarrasser le plancher et rejoint leur monde mais cette chasse était définitivement close.

Maintenant d'autres problèmes étaient à régler. Ses pouvoirs et l'avenir de ses mains par exemple. Et ça c'était une autre paire de manche…

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Voilà c'est fini !!! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout.  
**

**Et un grand merci à Jubei-Kazuki ;) , pour avoir pris, à chaque fois, un moment pour me laisser de superbes reviews !!!**

**A bientôt !!!**

**Hyperion13 ^ ^**_**  
**_


End file.
